Intercambio
by Ale AR
Summary: Isabella va por estudios de intercambio a Forks, llega siendo la niña buena y termina siendo...¿? Consigue más que una escuela nueva, ¿Puede encontrar finalmente amor, amistad y una familia? BxE, ExR, AxJ ¡Pésima en summary! ¡Una oportunidad, solo eso! Un poco de drama a veces.
1. Prefacio

_**Hola,**_

_**Aquí empieza una historia un tanto...¿Rara? jaja, bueno, mejor no hablo y les dejo el Argumento :))**_

_**Argumento.**_

_**Isabella Swan, la nueva estudiante en Forks, debido a un programa de intercambio llegará a la preparatoria de ese pequeño pueblo donde tendrá que instalarse durante su último año de preparatoria en casa de la familia Cullen, ¿Qué tan difícil o fácil será eso?, nuevos amigos, nuevos...¿Amores? **_

_**Vaya, va a ser un año muy difícil para todos los involucrados. **__**BxE, ExR, AxJ **_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto un rato manipulando la historia y a los personajes ... No demandas porfis *00***_

_**Introducción.**_

¿Nombre? Isabella Swan  
¿Apodo? Bella  
¿Edad? 17 años  
¿Vivo con? Mi madre Renné y su esposo Phill  
¿Mi padre? Charlie Swan. Hace diez años que no lo veo y no sé absolutamente nada de él  
¿Ocupación? Estudiante  
¿Novios? NINGUNO (sí ,era una solterona de lo peor)  
¿Amigos? Menos de los que una chica normal tendría.  
¿Calificaciones? Promedio.  
¿Estatura? 1.60.  
¿Color de piel? Blanca como la leche.

¿Color de ojos? Chocolate, nada fuera de lo común.

¿Color de cabello? Chocolate.  
¿Manía? Morder mi labio inferior.  
¿Crees en el amor? ¿Amor? ¿qué preguntas son estas?  
¿Mascota? Las mascotas son un peligro TOTAL para mí, bueno, mejor dicho yo soy un peligro para ellas. "Nunca me encarguen a sus mascotas"  
¿Libro preferido? Cumbres borrascosas.  
¿Qué te hace especial? JAJAJAJÁ… nada. Oh, esperen, hay una cosa que me hace especial, soy extremadamente torpe al caminar, correr, brincar, específicamente soy torpe al moverme.  
¿Personalidad? Extremadamente tranquila, no me gusta llamar la atención ni dar problemas.  
¿Tema del que te gustaría hablar? Intercambio: ¿Alguna vez han pensado en cómo sería irse de intercambio para estudiar en otro lugar? ¿no? pues yo antes tampoco lo había pensado, pero a veces hay situaciones muy extrañas que hicieron que por primera vez pensara en cómo sería irse a otro lugar, algunas personas dicen que es una experiencia inigualable, otras dicen que es bueno para socializar y algunas dicen que encuentran el amor, ¿Es eso posible?...

* * *

Primer capítulo, espero les agrade : ))

**Ale AR.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**AVISO: Estoy editando la historia al mismo tiempo que la actualizo, así que no me da tiempo para editarla rapidísimo, apenas llevo tres capítulos editados así que para las que vayan leyendo, si no alcanzo a actualizar antes de que lleguen a esos capítulos, les aviso que hay un personaje al cual decidí eliminar, se llama ROSA, vi que su aparición la verdad, me complicaba un poco la hsitoria ya que usualmente la olvidaba o no sabía qué hacer con ella, en fin, el punto es que si llegan a leer de ella, no hagan mucho caso el hecho de que no se menciona antes el nombre ¿Vale? Prometo tratar de editarlo lo antes posible. Besos.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

-¿Estás lista Bella?-Gritó desde abajo mi madre. Me encontraba en mi cuarto revisando por milésima vez que no fuera a olvidar nada, finalmente, hoy era el día en que me iba a Forks, y pensar en el día en que le di la gran noticia a mi madre…

Viernes y yo todavía me encontraba en la escuela-Nada fuera de lo normal- me había quedado en la biblioteca haciendo una tarea para la próxima semana, todavía no era muy tarde así que mientras iba caminando a la salida iba viendo todos los folletos y anuncios que había por las paredes de la escuela, entonces uno captó mi atención:

_"¿Te gustaría ir de intercambio a estudiar a otro lugar? ¡está es tu oportunidad!, para más información con la Sra. Roxanna Castelot en coordinación."_  
¿Intercambio? ¿Qué puede salir mal? Sería bueno dar un cambio a la rutina…¿Cierto?, me quedé de pie frente al anuncio durante varios minutos mientras mi cabeza creaba mil situaciones diferentes hasta que algo me llevó a decidir algo¡ Me iría de intercambio. No quería arrepentirme de la decisión tomada así que no tardé en ir a pedir informes y ¿Por qué no?, de una vez me anoté sabiendo que mi madre no tendría ningún problema con eso, la señora que me estaba atendiendo me entregó una fórmula para llenarla junto con mi madre, ahí venían todos los datos, llegaría a un pueblo llamado Forks, -Ya sé…un pueblo no era lo que tenía pensado, pero no podía ser tan malo.- con una familia de apellido un tanto raro y poco común, unos tal Callins, Collins, algo parecido.

En cuanto llegué a casa fui directo a la cocina buscando a Renné.

-Hola mamá-Saludé depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola Bells ¿qué tal la escuela?- Preguntó.

-Bien…-¿Cómo se suponía iba a explicarle lo de el intercambio? _Oh por Dios, ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí eso? _–Este…-Me acerqué a la mesa para coger una manzana tratando de ganar tiempo.-¿puedo hablarte de algo?

-Sí, pero después me ayudas con la cena ¿vale?- me contesto con una sonrisa mientras me guiaba a la sala.

-De acuerdo- No pensaba negarme sabiendo lo que le iba a decir, ninguna persona cuerda lo haría.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Las dos nos sentamos, yo tomándome más tiempo del necesario por lo que supongo le di demasiado tiempo a Renné para crear imágenes erróneas- ¿ya tienes novio y lo quieres traer para que lo conozca? ¿Es eso? No, espera ¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez? ¿Fue con un chico que amas? ¿Usaron protección? ¡Oh dios mío! ¿quedaste embarazada?-Dijo apresuradamente. Quedé sorprendida por tantas cosas que había dicho, vaya que sí tenía imaginación mi madre.

-¡No mamá! ¡Por Dios! no es nada de eso, tranquila.- _Es algo mejor y a la vez peor._

-Uff... que susto-Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Bien, la cosa es que… -_Al mal paso darle prisa_.- ¡Me voy de intercambio a estudiar a Forks!-Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa angelical que pude poner.

-¡¿Que qué?!-Fue lo último que dijo antes de azotar en el suelo por el desmayo repentino que le dió, aunque no pregunten cómo llego al suelo si estaba en el sillón por que ni yo me logro explicar eso.

Vaya que ese día sí que se llevó tremendo golpe en la cabeza y dolor en el cuerpo, recuerdo que en cuanto le conté a Phill como fue a parar al suelo los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

Durante el camino al aeropuerto mi madre fue llorando como Magdalena, no sabía que tuviera tantas lágrimas disponibles.-Pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Seattle favor de abordar el avión-Anunciaron por los altavoces del aeropuerto. Se supone que llegaría a Seattle y ahí me recogerían los señores Collins y me llevarían a su casa en Forks.

Nunca había sido muy buena en las despedidas asi que sólo le dí un abrazo a Phill y otro a mi madre en el que por cierto casi me deja sin aire. Me dolía dejar a Renné, pero sabía que era bueno para ella, tendría más tiempo con Phill y le haría bien.

Subí al avión yéndome inmediatamente a mi lugar, al lado tenía a un señor que prometía ser un buen acompañante de vuelo, nótese el sarcasmo, ocupaba todo su lugar y parte del mío, tuve que pegar mi cuerpo a la ventanilla del avión para no quedar aplastada, me coloqué mis audífonos y encendí mi iPod preparada para dormir, esperando que no despertara debajo del señor.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

En cuanto llegamos a Seattle, donde me recogerían los señores Collins, Collwens, de verdad, no podía recordar el apellido tan extraño, fui directo por mi equipaje y me dirigí hacia donde se supone están todas las personas que esperan por sus familiares, amigos o como en mi caso "extrañ de intercambio" , estaba concentrada buscando a unos señores, tal vez la familia que me acogía iban a ser una pareja cincuentona, un poco regordetes e incluso con arrugas en la cara tal vez, seguía imaginándome a mi nueva "familia" cuando me sorprendió una pareja de tal vez no más de treinta años, seguro estaban perdidos o algo así.

-Disculpa ¿Eres Isabella Swan?-Habló la mujer. Tenía rasgos muy finos y delicados, una tez de color blanca que bien podía pasar por porcelana y tenía un color verde en los ojos que contrastaba con su piel.

-Sí…soy yo.-¿Serían los Collins? No, eran muy jóvenes para ser ellos, seguramente era sus primos o algo así.

-¡Al fin!-Gritó emocionada la mujer.-Estaba tan preocupada porque no fueras a encontrarnos-Comenzó a hablar como si fuera liberando un peso enorme de encima.

-Dale un respiro cariño-Habló el hombre, era rubio y su piel era igual de un color parecido a la porcelana pero un poco más bronceado que ella y sus ojos en cambio, eran azules de un tono claro, el hombre era guapo, vaya que sí.-¿Qué tal? Soy Carlisle Cullen-Extendió su mano hacia mí, la acepté temerosa al saber que ellos eran los Cullen-Claro, Cullen, no era Collins.-. No podía creer que una pareja tan joven me fuera a dar acogida en su casa, asombroso.-Y ella es mi esposa, Esme Cullen-Dijo señalándola, la mujer me sonrió dulcemente y tomó la mano con sus dos manos dándome un apretón cálido. Mi estancia en Forks al parecer no iba a ser tan mala, se veían agradables así que eso se veía bien.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan, aunque supongo, eso ya lo saben.-Me sentí un poco tonta al presentarme, era obvio que ellos sabían quién era yo.

-Claro que lo sabemos, estuvimos esperando tu llegada desde hace días, Esme ha estado muy emocionada con la idea de una nueva hija.-¿Nueva hija? ¿Qué demonios? Seguramente tenían uno o dos bebés y querían ensayar con una adolescente para cuando su o sus hijos tuvieran mi edad. Sonreí sin saber qué decir.-Bueno, supongo que has de venir cansada del viaje así que será mejor que vayamos a la casa. Tomó mi equipaje y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras caminábamos, iba buscando un Chevy tal vez o algún auto como los que se veían en todo el estacionamiento, tan propios de un pueblo pequeño, de pronto vi un Mercedes dorado, me impresionaba ver que alguien en el pueblo tuviera semejante auto y vaya que mi sorpresa aumentó cuando vi que el bellísimo Mercedes era de Carlisle, ¡Aparte de jóvenes, ricos! Me sentía sorprendida y un poco preocupada, seguramente mis cosas iban a desentonar en su casa.

Iba observando las casas del pueblo, cuando de repente vi que se salió de el camino y tomó otro del lado del bosque, _¡Oh por Dios! ¿Me van a secuestrar? ¿Sabrán acaso que no tengo mucho que ofrecer? ¿Y si son narcotraficantes o algo así?_ Comencé a respirar agitadamente siendo presa del miedo hasta que visualicé una enorme casa. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi mandíbula puedo decir que casi se me desencaja.

-Preferimos vivir aquí, es más tranquilo y nos gusta tener el bosque cerca, verás que te va a encantar la casa-Dijo Esme antes de bajarse. Carlisle llevó mi equipaje a la casa mientras Esme comenzaba a hacerme la platica preguntando sobre mi familia.- Yo tengo tres hijos, uno de dieciocho años, se llama Emmett, creo que es el que conserva su niñez todavía, mi segundo hijo, Edward, tiene tu edad, diecisiete años, es un asombro de niño, le gusta el arte, es estudioso, responsable-Creo que ya sabía quién era el hijo prodigio de la familia.-Y mi tercera niña, Alice, tiene dieciséis años, es la bebé de la familia, es un encanto, vas a ver que los tres te van a encantar y seguro que les vas a encantar a ellos. ¡Tres hijos! ¡Y grandes! Pero si ellos no pasaban de los treinta años, o si lo hacían, los ocultaban muy bien. Estaba asombrada con esa familia.

Entramos a la casa y…¡Wow! Era enorme por dentro y se veía tan acogedora, parecía de esas casas de revista, todo tan ordenado, todo colocado tan meticulosamente, me sentía como en un reality show de las Kardashian o algo así, la casa era encantadora. Carlisle regresó con nosotras después de subir mi maleta al cuarto y entre los dos me mostraron toda la casa. En la planta baja, se dividía la casa en cuatro secciones, la primera era el recibidor, a la derecha, estaba la sala, los sillones eran de un blanco impecable, me iba a dar miedo sentarme ahí temiendo manchar el color perfecto, tenían una pantalla enorme y un librero al lado de unos ventanales por los cuales entraba la luz del día, en un cuarto se encontraba un piano enrome, al parecer era de su hijo Edwin, y en el lado contrario se encontraba una mesa enorme de madera tallada a mano adornada con un florero en el centro y al lado estaba la cocina. En el primer piso estaba el estudio de Carlisle, su habitación,un cuarto de baño, la habitación de Alice, la de Emmett y un cuarto más que era de huéspedes-Edward prefiere tener más privacidad así que en cuanto cumplió los quince años decidió cambiar su cuarto por el de arriba-Explicó Esme. En el segundo piso, habían tres cuartos solamente, uno, era el de Edward, en medio un baño y enseguida la que iba a ser mi habitación, los dos cuartos estaban conectados por el baño.-Espero no te moleste compartir piso con Edward, Alice insistió en que te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes pero preferimos adecuarte uno para que te sientas más cómoda. Abrió mi habitación y sentí una emoción, me estaban tratando tan bien que no iba a ser difícil encariñarme con ellos, ahora entendía a lo que se referían con adecuarme un cuarto, el cuarto de huéspedes del primer piso estaba con una cama, un mueble pequeño y las paredes de un color blanco, en cambio mi habitación tenía las paredes tapizadas de color lila, con una franja arriba y abajo ,de color morado fuerte, mi cama era tamaño matrimonial y estaba cubierta con un edredón lila claro que contrastaba con el color del cuarto, en la pared tenía una pantalla pequeña, al lado de el ventanal estaba un escritorio con una portátil en él –No podía creer que hasta eso lo habían comprado y lo mejor, era de los mismos colores del cuarto- al lado de mi cama había un pequeño buró con una lámpara en él y en la esquina del lado contrario de mi puerta, casi al lado de la pantalla, junto a la puerta que daba al baño, estaba un espejo de tamaño completo junto con un mueble pequeño con cajones, el cuarto era perfecto, de verdad me sentía sorprendida con tanto.-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Esme junto a Carlisle en la puerta mientras yo seguía viendo todo el cuarto en el interior.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Es asomrboso! ¡Me encanta!-Giré hacia ellos con una sonrisa fascinada.-Muchas gracias, no tenían que hacer tanto por mí.-Me conmovía que unas personas que apenas conocía-literal-, se preocuparan por mí.

-Esme y Carlisle sonrieron encantados ocn mi respuesta.-Me alegra que te haya gustado, Esme estudió Diseño de interiores así que se enfoca mucho en que uno se sienta cómo en los lugares.-Me explicó.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.-No sabía ni como agradecer.

-No es nada, ahora eres parte de esta familia y debes sentirte cómoda.-Me dijo Esme antes de despedirse, Carlisle iba a regresar al hospital, era médico así que tenía que estar la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, y Esme iba a salir por un momento a comprar no sé qué, me dijo que no tardaba y que sus hijo llegarían como 1:40 o 2:30, le volví a dar las gracias y me puse a ordenar mi ropa y demás cosas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, sé que un poco aburrido todo eso de la casa y bla bla pero, ya saben, es importante :))

**Ale AR.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones.**_

_**Capítulo 3.**_

**Edward POV**.  
Lunes, lunes lunes, maldito lunes, hoy llegaba la famosísima Isabella Swan,sinceramente no sé por que todos están tan emocionados por su llegada, seguramente ha de ser una de esas chicas que sólo les importan sus estudios, que son anti-sociales y nunca son nada agraciadas en cuanto a su físico; no sé ,cómo a mi padre se le pudo ocurrir ofrecerse para alojar a esa chica, lo peor es que todos ,excepto yo, encontraban fantástica la idea , pues claro como ellos no compartirían ni piso ni baño con ella; no me opuse tanto, solo con que no se meta conmigo ni con mis cosas no hay problema.

Estaba en la escuela, sino fuera por la llegada de Isnerdbella-había decidido ponerle ese apodo, seguramente era una GRAN nerd-,el día sería completamente normal, bueno hoy para mi el día era normal pero no se aplicaba de igual manera con mi familia, ese día tenía planeado llegar lo más tarde posible a mi casa, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de comprobar mi teoría sobre cómo era Isnerdbella , así que para pasar el rato planee ir a visitar a Jacob a La Push, seguramente me entretendría más con Jacob que en mi casa.  
En cuanto terminaron las clases me fui directo a su casa, al llegar ,Billy me recibió con un fuerte abrazo, Billy era como mi segundo padre ya que a Jacob lo conocía desde muy pequeño y Jacob ya era como un hermano e hijo mas en nuestra familia. Estuve toda la tarde en su casa jugando videojuegos y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era la 1:00 am así que me quedé a dormir ahí ese día.

**Bella POV.**  
El día anterior en cuanto terminé de guardar mis cosas me acosté un rato en la cama y enseguida caí perdidamente en los brazos de Morfeo perdiéndome de la comida y la cena.

Al día siguiente me despertó el timbre de mi celular, era mi madre preocupada por saber cómo me había ido, hablé con ella un rato antes de decidir meterme a bañar, era temprano así que tenía tiempo, con calma comencé a sacar la ropa que iba a usar, unos jeans cómodos, unos converse también gastados –pero cómodos-, una blusa gris de manga larga y encime un sweater, escuché unos ruidos en el pasillo, pero hice caso omiso de ellos y seguí en lo mío, tomé mi cepillo de dientes junto con mi toalla y me metí al baño, dentro comencé a quitarme la ropa cuando escuché la puerta ,que comunicaba con el otro cuarto, abrirse. –Está ocu…-No pude terminar de hablar ya que cuando me giré vi a el mismísimo Zeus enfrente de mí, sus rasgos eran parecidos a los de Carlisle, pero su cabello era una mezcla entre el castaño rojizo de Esme y el rubio de Carlisle, tenía matices dorados como rojos, nunca antes había visto un color así, sus ojos –que por cierto me observaban detenidamente-, eran de el mismo color que los de Esme, verde claro, tenía espalda ancha, brazos en los que se notaba que de vez en cuando hacía ejercicio, abdomen duro y un poco marcado, lo suficiente para seducir, piernas que también se veían duras por ejercicio y me llevaba como una cabeza y media. Estaba realmente encantador el tipo, pero sus ojos…tenía una mirada tan única que provocó mi perdición.

**Edward POV.**

Al día siguiente tuve que llegar temprano a mi casa para que me diera tiempo de asearme, al llegar a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue tomar los primeros jeans que vi, una playera negra y las dejé en mi cama, tomé mi toalla y me metí al baño, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver una chica de cabellos color chocolate en frente de mí, usando simplemente ropa interior. Era obvio que no me iba a voltear teniendo eso enfrente, _¡Vamos! Tengo diecisiete años, mis hormonas están al tope y soy hombre y me encantan las mujeres, ¿Cómo no admirar semejante belleza traída de el cielo para mí? _

Comencé con su rostro, no era muy llamativa pero si la mirabas atentamente te podías dar cuenta de su belleza poco común, era una belleza definitivamente excepcional, rasgos comunes, transformados en rasgos perfectos y muy propios de ella, sus labios debo decir que estaban perfectos, ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, perfectos para besar, un cuello largo y que te llamaba para que lo mordieras y besaras, simplemente exquisito, después, me encontré con semejante tesoro, unos pechos hechos perfectamente a la medida de mis manos, perfectos para tocar, para besar o simplemente para observar, un abdomen que te seducía y te gritaba "Bésame, tócame, acaríciame.", unas piernas perfectas, bien moldeadas, todo su cuerpo era de el mismo color que la leche, una leche que estaba dispuesto a beber. Podía sentir la presión en mis pantalones cada vez más fuerte, era obvio que _esa parte_ de mí también se había dado cuenta de lo que había frente a mí.

**Bella POV.**  
Comenzó a examinarme con la mirada, provocando un sonrojo en mí y presa de la timidez agaché la mirada viendo su enorme erección formada en sus pantalones, fue ahí donde reaccioné y me di cuenta de mi estado, tomé inmediatamente mi ropa y me vestí de prisa. Olvidando el que estaba como un dios el hombre, me entró una furia al ver que había estado expuesta a él y él se había aprovechado de mi estado inconsciente y se había quedado mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Estiré mi mano hacia el lavabo y tomé una barra de jabón y se la aventé furiosa.

-¿Qué carajos?!-Gritó frunciendo el ceño mientras se tocaba la frente que era donde había chocado la barra.-¿Qué demonios te sucede mujer?

-Mejor dicho, ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Maldito pervertido. ¿Qué te sientes al quedarte mirándome de esa forma?-Hablé furiosa señalándole con el dedo.-Salte del baño.

-¿Perdón?-Contestó, vi como por su cara pasaron rápidamente emociones desde el enfurecimiento hasta algo raro que terminó en una sonrisa burlona.-Hasta donde yo sé, éste es _mi_ baño y creo que la que se debería salir eres tú.-Se recargó de brazos cruzados en la pared tomando una pose relajada.

-Pero yo lo estaba usando.-Sí, mi argumento no fue muy bueno, pero no sabía qué decir.-Vete por favor-Tal vez si hablaba educada se saldría, su actitud me había asustado un poco.

-¿Qué?-Se enderezó de nuevo.-¿No te gusta mi presencia?-Dijo acercándose a mí, obligándome a hacerme hacia atrás.

-N-no. Quítate-Lo empuje con mis manos sin lograr moverlo, sentí como mi espalda tocó la fría pared del baño, pero prefería el frío a acercarme a él.

-¿Para qué?-Colocó ambas manos al lado de mi cabeza haciéndome prisionera.-¿No crees que deberíamos conocernos un poco?-Susurró a mi oído causando escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

Siendo víctima del pánico, comencé a acariciar la pared disimuladamente con mi mano hasta que encontré la chapa de la puerta, me escabullí rápidamente de su pequeña prisión y salí corriendo, una vez que estuve en mi habitación, me aseguré de poner el seguro a la puerta por si decidía querer entrar por mí. Me senté en mi cama aún en un trance por lo que había ocurrido. Alcancé a escuchar el chorro de agua correr así que me quedaba sólo esperar a que terminara de bañarse para hacerlo yo.

Una vez que terminé, subió Esme para avisarme que el desayuno estaba listo, asombroso, todos desayunaban aquí en familia, iba a conocer a los hijos de Esme y Carlisle,_ ¿Serán igual de agradables que ellos? ¿Y si no son como ellos? ¿Y si no les agrado? ¿Qué pasa si me tratan mal? Me quiero regresar con mi madre._

Inhala. Exhala. Iba repitiendo lo mismo desde que di el primer paso fuera de mi habitación, bajaba extremadamente las escaleras hasta que llegué al comedor, ya era imposible hacer más lento esto. Mi mirada comenzó a recorres a todos los presentes, comencé con Carlisle quien estaba sentado al frente de la mesa, a su lado derecho, estaba sentado un grandulón de ojos azules-obviamente heredados por Carlisle- y cabello negro como el carbón, el chico tenía cuerpo de un deportista definitivamente, si no fuera porque no tenía un centímetro más de músculo, podría pensar que era vigoréxico, sin embargo, le quedaba extrañamente bien eso, se veía atractivo, al lado de él, estaba una chica extremadamente bajita, se veía una gran diferencia entre esos dos, la chica se veía muy frágil a su lado, tenía el cabello corto, de color negro y con un estilo muy extraño en el cual las puntas de su cabello iban y venían por todos lados pero al igual que al chico, le quedaba bien ese estilo, sus ojos eran de un verde fuerte, parecían de esos de las muñecas que te regalan para adornar tu cuarto; del lado izquierdo estaba sentada Esme quien platicaba con Carlisle, al lado de ella estaba… _Oh no No puede ser __**él**__, el hijo de los Cullen. _Era el mismo al que le había aventado una barra de jabón minutos antes.

-¡Isabella!-Exclamó Carlisle con emoción al verme de pie frente a todos ellos, sentí las miradas puestas en mí velozmente.

-Buenos días-Saludé sonrojándome.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Edward –Sí, ahora sabía el nombre del muy idiota- con la cara completamente descompuesta.-Ella…Ella…

-¿Estás bien Edward?-Preguntó Esme preocupada.

-¿Ella es _Isnerdbella_?!-Escupió finalmente las palabras sonando definitivamente y sin un ápice de duda como insulto. Genial, algo me decía que iba a tener un demonio molestándome durante toda mi estancia en Forks. ¡Qué bienvenida!


	5. Capítulo 4

**AVISO: Sigo editando. Ya saben, por unos capítulos adelante puede haber un poco de incoherencia, prometo darme prisa. **

**6-1-2013**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertence, la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**Bella POV.**

Asombroso, ahora mi nombre era Isnerdbella. Pero que chico tan más atento, caramba. Que bienvenida tan más halagadora por su parte, primero acosada en el baño y ahora me insultaba utilizando mi propio nombre.

-¡Edward!-Le regañó Esme.-Pídele una disculpa inmediatamente.

-Perdón-Se disculpó Edward antes de que Esme me indicara que me sentara a un lado del acosador.- Isnerdbella-Habló en un susurro para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo.

-Idiota-Le contesté también en voz baja.

-Hola-Saludó la que supuse era Alice. Le sonreí devolviendo el saludo.-Yo soy Alice, de verdad, no sabes lo emocionada que me puse cuando me enteré de que vendrías, seguro vamos a ser mejores amigas, ya lo presentí-Comenzó a hablar como si le hubieran jalado de una cuerda como a los juguetes.

-No empieces con tus cosas de videntes, Alice, vas a asustar a la pequeña Isabella.-Habló el grandulón.-Yo soy Emmett, harías bien en temerme, soy terrible.-No sé qué cara puse porque enseguida soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Edward.

-¡Emmett!-Le regañó Esme- No le hagas caso, cariño. De toda la familia él es el más inofensivo.-Me dijo cariñosamente antes de regresar su mirada a Emmett-No quiero que le hagas ninguna de tus bromas Emmett Cullen, no creo que quieras estar castigado de nuevo.

-De acuerdo mamá.-Bajó la cabeza sonriendo aún.

-Dense prisa porque sino se les va a hacer tarde.

Terminé de desayunar y subí a cepillarme los dientes, me eché mi mochila al hombro y regresé con los demás.

Al llegar a la escuela todavía no había muchas personas así que aproveché para ir a la oficina principal, que se ubicaba en el primer edificio, para ir a recoger mi horario y demás papeles; Emmett y Alice me desearon buena suerte y quedaron de verme en el almuerzo.

La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacia "tic tac".

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles encima y anuncios de colores chillones pegados al frente. Detrás del mostrador había unos escritorios. En uno de los escritorios se sentaba una mujer pelirroja regordeta.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Soy Isabella Swan-Le informé, de inmediato vi en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Seguramente la escuela ya estaba al tanto de mi llegada.

-Enseguida te doy tus documentos-Dijo.

Se puso a buscar entre todos los papeles que tenía apilados a su derecha, hasta que encontré los que buscaba.

-Aquí esta el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela-Dijo mientras me señalaba cada uno- Y aquí está el comprobante de asistencia, este se lo tienes que dar a tus profesores para que lo firmen y al final del día me lo tienes que devolver-Explicó.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo que esperaba me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente que pude.

Al salir vi que ya había comenzado a llegar más estudiantes. Examiné el plano intentando memorizarlo para no tener que estar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo para tranquilizarme e infundirme valor.

Busqué el edificio 3 que era donde me tocaba mi siguiente clase. Entré detrás de 2 chicas,, fui directo con el profesor para entregarle mi comprobante de asistencia. El profesor solo me dedico una sonrisa seca y me mando a una mesa hasta el fondo.

Durante toda la clase pude sentir la mirada de todos sobre mi y podía alcanzar a escuchar uno que otro comentario que hacían de mi. Al finalizar la clase se me acerco un chico. Tenía el cabello negro y su cara llena de acné.

-Hola tú eres Isabella Swan ¿verdad?

-Bella-Le corregí.

-Y ¿dónde te toca la siguiente clase?-Preguntó.

Chequé en mi horario que traía en la mano.

-Eh… Historia-Le respondí mientras guardaba mi horario.

-Mi siguiente clase me toca cerca de la tuya, podría mostrarte el camino-Se ofreció muy amablemente- Me llamo Eric-añadió.

-Gracias.

En todo el camino podía sentir la mirada de todos los chismosos mientras Eric intentaba entablar conversación conmigo. Cuando al fin llegamos al salón se despidió de mi no sin antes darme nuevamente la bienvenida. Al entrar al aula nuevamente fui con el profesor para que me firmara el comprobante. Me indicó que tomara asiento en cualquier pupitre que deseara. El transcurso de la mañana pasó igual que en mis primeras clases. Me dirigía a la cafetería cuando un chico un tanto atractivo se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

-Eres Isabella Swan ¿no?-Me pregunto.

-Bella-Le corregí con una sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Mike.

-Hola Mike-Lo saludé.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño a la cafetería?

-No, para nada.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvimos conversando. Me invitó a sentarme con él y su grupo de amigos, pero lo tuve que rechazar diciéndole que ya tenía con quien sentarme, al decirle con quien iba se mostró sorprendido, por lo visto los Cullen nunca habían tenido otro integrante más que ellos tres, no sería raro después de ver cómo era Edward con las demás personas.

* * *

Besos.

Ale AR.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo editado. :) 12-enero-13

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es completamente mía. _**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**Edward POV.**

Estábamos en la cafetería ya sentados Alice Emmett y yo cuando vimos entrar a Bella –Nadie tenía que saber que así la llamaba ahora- acompañada de otra persona que tampoco era de mi agrado, Mike Newton, no dudaba que ya estuviera tratando de obtener algo con ella, pero quién era yo para juzgar eso, en la primer oportunidad también intenté obtener algo más que una plática -claro, antes de que supiera quién era ella-, pero con la única diferencia de que conmigo no se había portado igual de agradable como lo estaba siendo con él. Vi como se despidieron y Bella comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra mesa mientras su trasero era admirado por el imbécil de Newton. No pude evitar sentir cierta furia al verlo, seguramente era por la educación que me habían dado, ya saben "Respeta a las mujeres y bla bla bla", traté de pensar en otras cosas sin obtener mucho éxito, aparte Newton no ayudaba demasiado al seguir viéndola mientras les decía a sus amigos que también la observaran, tuve que apretar con mis manos mi silla para no pararme e ir directo a su cara con mi puño.

-Hey chicos-Saludó Bella sin saber que estaba siendo el show de los hombres de toda la cafetería. Q

-Hola-Contestaron mis hermanos. Yo no pensaba llevar ningún tipo de trato con ella.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en tu primer día de clases Bells?-Le preguntó Emmett.

-Muy bien,Emmett. Gracias.-Contestó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Alice.

-¿No será por que ya conociste a Mike?-Preguntó con burla Alice. Inmediatamente Bella se puso colorada y eso aumentó mi enojo, si tan sólo supiera con el idiota que acababa de estar.

-Algo tiene que ver ,supongo-Contestó Bella todavía sonrojada.

-¿Te gusta Mike?-Alice ya estaba emocionada e instantáneamente Emmett y yo volteamos hacia ella esperando su respuesta.

-Sí. Bueno..creo que es muy atractivo y agradable y...bueno...¿Crees que me guste?-Preguntó en busca de ayuda de mi hermana.

-Claro que sí-Gritó emocionada Alice.

-Te gusta Newtonto-Dijo entre risas Emmett, hasta él sabía que Mike era un tonto. Yo solo me limité a mirar hacia otro lado tratando de controlar la ira que sentía en ese momento. ¿Cómo demonios podía gustarle Mike? Pero lo más importante era: ¿Por qué demonios me afectaba tanto?

Bella POV.

Alice y yo comenzamos a hablar sobre el tema "A Bella le gusta Mike" ,mientras hablábamos me di cuenta de que Edward estaba un poco raro, por un momento pensé en preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero no quería que notara que yo tenía algún interés en él, ya era suficiente con lo de esa mañana en el baño. Continuamos platicando cuando Alice repentinamente se dio cuenta de que Emmett estaba muy callado.

-¿Te sientes mal Emmett?-Le preguntó preocupada.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó distraído.

-Pues sí tontuelo, ni modo que Bella-Le contesto Alice.

-Eh… no para nada ¿por qué lo preguntan?- Contestó nerviosamente.

-Tal vez porque no has hablado, no has comido como sueles hacerlo y porque acabas de hablar nervioso.

-Yo no estoy nervioso.

-Claro que sí-Lo contradijo Alice.

-No claro que no.

-¿Qué no le vas a contar a tu querida hermanita que tanto quieres qué es lo que te pasa?-Le pregunto Alice poniendo cara de cachorro triste.

Emmett se quedo meditando si le diría o no hasta que se rindió ante el chantaje emocional de Alice.

-Bueno , es que hay una chica nueva en mis clases y…

-…¡Te gusta!-Lo interrumpió Alice.

-Sí, el problema es que...-Trató de restarle importancia.

-¿Qué tal está?-Interrumpió Edward distrayendo otra vez a Emmett.-Del 0 al 10 ¿Qué número es?

-Un completo 10-Respondió ignorándonos.-Parece una diosa.

-Oh mi Dios-Agrandó los ojos.-Tienes que enseñarmela por favor.-Hombre al fin y a, cabo, maldito cerdo.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Le pregunto Alice.

-Rosalie Hale-Dijo mientras le brillaban sus ojos.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?-Le pregunté yo.

-Ese es el problema...No lo he hecho-Dijo apenado.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-No sé, ese es el punto, creo que me da...pena-Contestó diciendo lo último en un susurro.

-¿Pena?-Le preguntaron Alice y Edward al unisono.

-Sí-Contestó en voz baja Emmett.

-¡Eres Emmett Cullen! ¿Recuerdas eso?-Habló como si se tratara de un tema de vida o muerte.-Recuerdas quién eres...¿cierto? Emmett, el sueño de media escuela, la otra mitad me sueña a mí.

-Sí, sí recuerdo, es sólo que...ella es diferente.-Nos explicó Emmett.

-¿Especial?-Preguntó Edward.

-Sí es como cuando conociste a …-Alice lo miró con alarma haciendo que Emmett se detuviera abruptamente. La mesa se sumió en un silencio tenso, no sabía que pasaba y supe que no podía preguntar, Alice miraba preocupada a Edward, quien se había puesto tenso y había desviado la mirada hacia una pared.-Yo...perdón, no quería...-Comenzó a disculparse torpemente Emmett.

-Sigue hablando sobre Rosalie-Dijo ignorando sus disculpas. No regresó la mirada a la mesa hasta que pasó un rato. Cuando tocaron todos nos pusimos de pie, listos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases, estaba tomando mis cosas cuando sentí una mano tocar mi hombro, me giré para encontrarme con Mike quien había ido para ofrecerse a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase, vi como Emmett trató de esconder una risa con un repentino ataque de tos, Alice me guiñó el ojo y Edward salió tenso de la cafetería, chico raro.

* * *

Besos.

Ale Ar.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo editado. 6/abr/13

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

Ya nos estábamos poniendo de pie para ir a nuestras respectivas clases cuando vimos que Mike se dirigía hacia nuestra mesa, Emmett comenzó a reírse y Edward se puso tenso y se fue de la cafetería, definitivamente ese chico era raro pensé.

-Bella-Me llamó Mike –Yo, umm… quería saber qué clase te toca ahorita-Dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo apenado.

-Biología.-Contesté sonrojada.

-¡Que suerte!-Dijo con una sonrisa –quiero decir ,que bueno, a mí me toca la misma clase, si quieres te acompaño.

-Emm…-Me puse nerviosa.-Sí ,claro-Tomé mi mochila mientras me despedía de los chicos y me fui con Mike.

Al llegar al salón le entregué mi comprobante al profesor quien lo firmó y me entregó mi libro. Me mandó a la única silla vacía y para mi mala suerte era al lado de Edward. Todavía no sonaba el timbre así que todos seguían hablando. Una chica rubia flacucha y extremadamente exagerada en el movimiento de sus caderas al caminar se puso enfrente de Edward inclinándose lo más que pudo para enseñarle el escote de su blusa, o más bien para enseñarle lo que había en su escote, aquí la llamaban creo Lauren, en mi pueblo las llaman put..eso . Al parecer al pequeño "Eddie" –Así lo había llamado ella- le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres. Típico de hombres idiotas. Sentí mi cara roja del enojo que estaba teniendo, pero odiaba a los tipos así.

**Edward POV.**

Me había salido de la cafetería antes que todos los demás, me había parecido de lo más idiota el coqueteo entre Isabella y Newton, como dos niños idiotas.

No estaba prestando mucha atención a todo lo que hacían los demás hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía sentada a mi lado a Isabella, -Genial-Murmuré para mis adentros sin que ella escuchara. Todos seguían hablando cuando Lauren se puso enfrente de mí enseñándome todo su escote, eso realmente se veía de muy mal gusto, tal vez a los otros chicos les pareciera excelente, pero yo no tenía la misma idea, me parecía vulgar, si quisiera ver tetas, mejor me iba con una prostituta. Nunca le había hecho caso a Lauren ni a ninguna otra chica, bueno sí, sólo a una, la única a la que había amado como nunca y la única que me había gustado antes de ver a Bella…esperen, Bella no me gusta ¿o sí? No, ni en sueños, es una mojigata, no tiene nada de especial y aparte es rara.

-Hola Eddie-Saludó Lauren con su voz aguda y llamándome por un apodo que le he pedido mil veces no me llame.

-Hola Lauren-Contesté secamente, Lauren comenzó a hablar sobre no sé que cosas sin sentido alguno, estaba completamente aburrido con su charla hasta que vi a Isabella, al parecer no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Lauren estuviera aquí hablando. Aproveché la oportunidad de hacer enojar a la pequeña Isabella y comencé a simular estar animado con la conversación de Lauren, incluso coqueteé un poco con ella, si era por hacer enojar a Bella, valía la pena hacerlo.

**Bella POV.**

¡Estaba coqueteando con la facilota de Lauren! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Como todos los hombres! Intenté no molestarme por ese hecho, a fin de cuentas ni mi amigo era pero…es que…aghhh. Mientras seguía haciendo corajes llegó , afortunadamente, Mike quien enseguida me hizo la plática. Trataba de seguir el hilo de la conversación pero de verdad que no podía, por alguna extraña razón mi mente prefería enfocarse en la plática de los de al lado.

-Hey Bella ¿estás ahí?-Me dijo moviendo su mano enfrente de mí.

-Sí, perdón me distraje un poco-Le contesté poniéndole atención.

-Entonces ¿qué dices?-Rayos ,algo me había preguntado.

-¿Sobre qué?-Le pregunte apenada.

-Pues que si quieres salir conmigo el viernes-Me dijo nerviosamente. Inmediatamente me puse totalmente roja, iba a tener una tipo cita con Mike, Alice se pondría súper contenta por mí.

-Umm… sí, claro-Le contesté mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

**Edward POV.**

No estaba poniéndole nada de atención a Lauren en cuanto vi que Newton se acercó y menos cuando escuché que había invitado a Bella a salir, entonces mi cabecita se puso a trabajar y rápidamente interrumpí a Lauren:

-Oye ¿qué te parece si el viernes vamos al cine o a donde tú quieras?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa pícara, sabía que Lauren no se negaría, desde hace mucho tiempo ella había tratado de salir conmigo ,no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Sí-Contestó animadamente.- ¿A qué hora?

-Amm… ¿qué te parece a las 5:30?-Le pregunté viendo la reacción de Bella que había sido totalmente negativa, se había puesto nuevamente roja y frunció sus labios.

-Sí a las 5:30-Aceptó.

-Bueno entonces el viernes paso por ti ¿vale?

_Oh por Dios… acabo de invitar a Lauren a una cita…¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?_

-Ok-Dijo y se fue a su lugar en cuanto tocaron la campana.

**Bella POV.**

Ya había comenzado la clase así que Mike y Lauren se fueron, no lo podía creer , el tonto de Edward la había invitado a salir el viernes, me tendría que sentir contenta por salir yo con Mike, pero sinceramente lo único que sentía eran ganas de golpear a la primera persona que se me cruzara enfrente, eso era algo raro en mí ya que yo nunca había sido una persona agresiva, pero es que agh, estaba haciendo hasta berrinche en mi interior.

La clase pasó lentísimamente hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre, Edward salió casi corriendo del salón y Lauren salió detrás de él como perrito, yo en cambio me quedé guardando mis cosas con Mike a un lado esperándome, realmente era muy lindo Mike, me acompañó a mi siguiente clase .Gimnasia, a él también le tocaba esa clase así que entró conmigo.

El profesor ordenó que formáramos parejas y Mike se ofreció muy contento, jugamos badminton, bueno Mike jugó badminton, yo no era para nada buena en los deportes, así que Mike fue el único que jugò de nosotros dos. Al terminar la clase me fui a cambiar y en cuanto salí me dirigí al estacionamiento hacia donde estaba el auto, al llegar el único que estaba ahí era Edward y para mi desgracia se encontraba recargado en el auto en una pose realmente sexy, ¿qué acaso no podía verse feo?. Me fui del otro lado del auto y me quedé esperando a Alice y a Emmett.

**Alice POV.**

En cuanto salimos de la cafetería me dirigí a mi clase de Literatura, iba sumamente distraída pensando en Bella y Edward, tal vez ellos aún no se daban cuenta pero se notaba a leguas que se gustaban, algo tenía que hacer para que terminaran juntos, seguía pensando en eso cuando choqué contra algo o alguien haciendo que todas mis cosas cayeron al suelo, me puse a recoger todo cuando vi una mano ayudándome a recoger mis cosas, le di las gracias mirando todavía hacia el suelo checando que hubiera recogido todo, cuando levanté la vista me encontré con una cara nueva y lo más importante… estaba guapo.

-Perdón, no me había fijado que venías-Me disculpé torpemente.

-No, no te preocupes, la culpa fue mía, venía un poco distraído.

-Soy Alice-Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, el chico simplemente se puso colorado y me devolvió el beso.

-Mucho gusto Alice, yo soy Jasper-Se presentó.

-¿Jasper? Bonito nombre-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Umm…Gracias, Alice. Supongo que debo sentirme más que halagado al recibir eso de una chica tan guapa como tú-Contestó con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sonreí como idiota. -¿A qué clase vas Jasper?

-A Literatura.

-¿Literatura? Oh que suerte tienes. Yo voy a la misma clase-En cuanto dije eso comenzó a reírse-pero eres nuevo ¿verdad?-Le pregunté, entonces recordé que Emmett había dicho que la chica que le gustaba tenía un hermano llamado Jasper.

-Sí, acabo de llegar hoy junto con mi hermana Rosalie-Me contestó.

-Ah ya, mi hermano mencionó a tu hermana en el almuerzo, por lo que me contó es muy linda ¿no?

-Desgraciadamente, sí-Hizo una mueca graciosa.-No sabes lo que es tener que soportar a todos los hombres viéndola con miradas depravadas.

Me reí un poco. Después de eso nos fuimos juntos a la clase. Al terminar lo invité a él y a su hermana a ir a la casa, él inmediatamente aceptó y dijo que su hermana también estaría encantada de ir, le dije que nos veríamos en el estacionamiento para que así nos siguieran en su auto.

**Bella POV.**

-¿Qué no piensas abrir las puertas del auto?-Le pregunté a Edward mordazmente, ya me había hartado de estar parada como idiota afuera del auto.

-No-Contestó simplemente con una sonrisa. Idiota, tal vez a las demás chicas como Lauren les matara esa sonrisa pero a mí no. Bueno, un poco.

Al fin llegó Emmett quien nos saludó animadamente y también se recargó en el auto y todo porque el señor-hago-lo-que-quiero no quitaba el seguro de las puertas, a lo lejos vimos como Alice venía pero en compañía de un chico y una chica extremadamente guapa. En cuanto Emmett la vio se puso totalmente colorado y le dijo a Edward que abriera ya las puertas. Edward todavía no veía a la chica así que en cuanto le preguntó a Emmett por qué tanta prisa él solo se limitó a mirar a la chica y Edward silbó por lo bajo.

-¡Wow! ¿ella es Rosalie?-Pregunto asombrado.

-Sí, te dije que era hermosa-Dijo Emmett con un brillo en sus ojos.

-No me puedo quejar de tus gustos en cuanto a las chicas hermano-Le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya abre las puertas-Le dijo nervioso.

-No, habla con ella y ya.-Le dijo animándolo.

-No, no creo que quiera hablar conmigo, Bella por favor dile a Edward que abra las puertas…por favor-Me suplicó tiernamente. Si supiera que yo no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de hacer que Edward abriera las puertas, pero aún así le dije a Edward quien me sorprendió al acceder a mi petición.

-Gracias Bellita, eres la mejor-Me dijo Emmett e inmediatamente se fue al asiento de atrás cerrando las cuatro puertas.

-Emmett abre las puertas yo también me quiero subir ya-Le dije desesperada. Él solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dándome a entender que era un NO rotundo.

-Aghhhh-Grité enfurecida, Edward en cuanto escuchó mi grito comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué idiota? ¿Te parece gracioso?-Le dije todavía más enojada.

-¿Quieres escuchar la verdad?-Me pregunto todavía riéndose. Yo solo me limité a voltearme y no hacerle caso.

* * *

__**¿REVIEW? pooor faaaa.**

**Ale AR**


	8. Capítulo 7

_Capítulo editado. 6/abr/13_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones._

Capìtulo 7.

-Hola, chicos- Saludo Alice en cuanto llegó.

-Hola-Contestamos los dos. Edward comenzó a reírse de nuevo, yo solamente lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Ahora qué se traen chicos?-Pregunto Alice curiosa por nuestro comportamiento.

-Es que hace unos cuantos segundos Bella se veía totalmente graciosa- Y comenzó a reírse otra vez. Pero en cuanto dijo eso me percaté de que me había llamado "Bella" y no "Isnerdbella". El haber escuchado mi nombre salir de sus labios me encantó tanto que inmediatamente se me pasó el enojo y se me formó una sonrisa enorme, aunque traté de disimularla para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Ah ya-Dijo Alice- Bueno, chicos ellos son Jasper y Rosalie-Dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Hola, yo soy Edward-Saludó educadamente .

-Y yo soy Bella-Les respondí con una sonrisa.

-Hola-Contestaron los hermanos.

-Disculpa, pero el chico que está dentro ¿no es Emmett?-Preguntó curiosa Rosalie.

-Ah sí, él es Emmett, creo que es tu compañero de clases ¿no?- Dijo Edward.

-Eh… sí, pero no he podido hablar con él-Contestó Rosalie- Creo que le caigo mal o algo así-Dijo apenada. Alice Edward y yo abrimos los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

-¿Te trató mal?-Le preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-No mal pero… en todas las clases como me tocó junto a él traté de hablarle al final de cada clase, pero siempre me evadía, era como si oliera mal o algo así, así que supongo que le he de caer mal, aunque no tengo la menor idea de por qué.

-No, no creo que le caigas mal, lo que pasa es que es un poco tímido-Dijo Alice mientras veía a Emmett mandándole una mirada enfurecida.

-Mmm… bueno, si ustedes lo dicen-Dijo Rosalie quitándole importancia.

-Bueno entonces ¿nos siguen?-Les preguntó Alice a Jasper y a Rose.

-Sí, los seguimos.-Respondió Jasper y se fueron a su auto.

-¿Nos siguen?-Preguntó Edward.

-Sí, nos siguen, los invité a la casa-Dijo Alice muy entusiasmada.

-Ah, bueno-Contestó simplemente Edward y fue a abrir las puertas, primero abrió la de atrás que era donde me iba a subir pero Alice se metió al auto casi empujándome, le mandé una mirada llena de enojo a lo que ella simplemente se rio. Me tuve que ir al asiento de adelante, Edward me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias-Le contesté mordazmente.

-De nada-Me respondió de la misma manera, sonrió y se fue del otro lado del auto para subirse. En el auto Alice iba discutiendo con Emmett sobre Rosalie, así que Edward y yo solamente íbamos en silencio, de repente le miraba de soslayo y hasta llegué a creer que él hacía lo mismo. Todo seguía como cuando nos subimos al auto hasta que de pronto Edward encendió la radio rápidamente.

Edward POV.**  
**  
Genial. Alice me había dejado con Bella adelante al lado de mí. Alice iba regañando a Emmett por lo de Rosalie así que solo ellos iban hablando, durante el camino he de admitir que si podía, veía de reojo a Isabella, he de aceptar que sí, era algo bonita,nada extraordinario claro, tal vez era guapa, incluso un poco más que guapa…¡No! Encendí rápidamente la radio, tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías de esas, Isabella no era nada especial. La radio comenzó a sonar y estaba empezando la canción de "Doctor psiquiatra", esa canción era muy vieja así que ya me la sabía, entonces vino a mi mente Bella y comencé a reírme.

Bella POV.**  
**  
Edward comenzó a reírse y me miró riéndose todavía más, yo simplemente lo vi raro.

-No me digas que esa canción no te recuerda a alguien-Me dijo divertido, ¿acaso me estaba hablando a mí? Se veía…sexy cuando se reía. ¡Sí! Se veía sexy. Tenía que aceptarlo.

-No-Le contesté todavía confundida-¿A quién me tendría que recordar?-Le pregunté.

-Pues a ti.-Y comenzó a reírse otra vez. Olvidemos lo de sexy.

-Idiota-Le dije. Sí, primera vez que hablábamos bien y lo arruina el idiota.

-Vamos, no te enojes, pero ¿apoco no es tu canción? Estás igual de loca como dice en la canción sólo que tu no avientas adornos de casa sino cubetas de agua-Me dijo mirándome, yo simplemente me voltee hacia la ventanilla y me crucé de brazos.

-Si tan solo fueras menos estúpido me caerías bien-Le murmuré, pero en cuanto le dije eso me arrepentí.

-Pues resulta que no soy estúpido, aunque si así me llamas tú no hay problema, mi objetivo no es caerte bien.-Me contestó cambiando su humor totalmente. No sé por qué pero me sentí muy mal al escucharle decir eso, me dieron ganas de llorar del enojo que me dio por que justamente él me haya hecho sentir triste, evité a toda costa llorar, así que me limité a cantar la siguiente canción que por cierto era una de mis favoritas, "Eres Bello" se titulaba la canción. Pero para mi mala suerte en cuanto recordé lo que decía la canción me acordé de Edward, era como decía la canción. Genial ahora hasta lo veía bello, pero para qué engañarme, el chico no estaba nada mal sino todo lo contrario.

Al llegar a la casa Emmett se fue directamente a su cuarto enfurruñado porque Alice había invitado a Rosalie a la casa.

-Agh uno quiere ayudarlo y se enoja-Dijo Alice haciendo berrinche.

Edward POV.

-Alice-Le llamó Bella -¿no crees que lo mejor sea que él le hable cuando se sienta seguro?-Le preguntó. –Error- pensé, lo peor que pudo haber hecho Bella fue haber contradicho a Alice, la regla más importante: Nunca contradecir a Alice y ella la rompió. Alice vio con muy mala cara a Bella, otro signo que significaba: Alice enfurecida igual a: ¡ALÉJENSE!

-Vamos Bella,-Comenzó a decir Alice, yo simplemente me limité a quedarme en silencio, lo que menos quería era que también a mí me dijera algo- si tú todavía no te atreves a llevarte bien con el chico que te gusta ,que no es Mike, no des consejos, y no me veas como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando, porque sabes perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo, y si no quieres que diga enfrente de todos el nombre de ese chico ahórrate los comentarios ah y perdón por que te hable así pero ustedes me vuelven loca-Terminó de decirle y se fue enojada hacia el coche de Rosalie. O sea que alguien más le gustaba a Bella y no era Mike, genial otro estúpido le gustaba a Bella, tenía razón, la niña no era _tan_ niña. Me fui de ahí a encerrarme a mi cuarto, estaba muy enojado como para quedarme ahí.

En mi cuarto tenía un pequeño piano electrónico así que en cuanto lo vi al estar recostado me dieron ganas de tocar un poco. Me senté enfrente de él y comencé a tocar lo que mis dedos pedían.

Bella POV.

Estaba en mi recámara haciendo la tarea cuando comencé a escuchar una melodía, dejé de hacer mi tarea y me paré para ver de dónde provenía el sonido, salí del cuarto y me di cuenta de que provenía del cuarto de Edward , pegué la oreja a la puerta y comencé a poner atención a la letra. Puse atención y me di cuenta de que la voz era de Edward, seguí escuchando. Edward cantaba muy… bien, su voz era como la de un verdadero artista, cuando terminó la canción me atreví a tocar a su puerta.

Edward POV.**  
**  
Una vez que terminé de tocar rápidamente comencé a pasar todo a papel, era un poco extraña mi forma de componer, pero primero tocaba e iba memorizando y finalmente lo pasaba al papel, estaba tan concentrado anotando todo que brinqué cuando escuché que alguien tocó a mi puerta, supuse que era mamá para avisarme que bajara a comer, fui a abrir la puerta, pero no fue precisamente mi madre a quien me encontré.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Capítulo editado. 6/abr/13_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones._

* * *

Capítulo 8.

Edward POV.

-Hola-Saludó tímidamente Bella. ¿Qué rayos hacia ella aquí? O quería preguntarme algo de la escuela o de plano quería fastidiarme más.

-Hola-Le contesté de mala gana.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó temerosa, me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar. ¿Y ahora qué bicho le había picado?

-¿Y bien…?-Le pregunté. Mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Se sentó en mi cama cruzando las piernas como si fuera a meditar.

-La canción que tocaste hace un rato ¿es tuya?-Me preguntó curiosamente.

-¿Estuviste escuchando?-Le pregunté con un toque de histeria.

-Sí, perdón, es sólo que estaba en mi cuarto y escuché, entonces quise saber de dónde venía el sonido así que vine a ver y pues me puse a escuchar-Contestó apenada-Perdón no creí que te fuera a molestar.

-¡Bah!... no hay problema-Le contesté. La verdad es que viéndola así causaba mucha ternura, así que era imposible reclamarle. En cuanto le dije eso levantó la mirada y en sus ojos tenía un brillo que la hacía verse muy linda.

-Entonces la canción ¿sí es tuya?-Me preguntó.

-Sí, es mía, todavía le faltan unos arreglos para que se escuche bien, pero supongo que…-Me interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

-…No, está perfecta-Contestó rápidamente agachando la mirada después.

-¿Te gustó?-Le pregunté.

-Sí, suena bien, supongo que la chica debe de gustarte realmente ¿Eh?

-¿Chica? ¿qué chica?-¿De qué chica me hablaba?

-Pues la que ha de haber provocado esa inspiración -Me contestó mientras desaparecía el brillo de sus ojos. No había chica la verdad, sí, hace mucho que no componía ni tocaba algo pero…tal vez sí había tenido una inspiración.

-Ah…yo…bueno…no me gusta, supongo es linda pero nada más-Contesté mientras la veía detenidamente. Sí, lo aceptaba finalmente, Isabella era linda, pero no me gustaba. Tal vez las peleas con ella me habían estresado mucho y eso me había llevado a querer componer, ella no era la inspiración. Sí, era eso totalmente, el estrés.

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó mientras le regresaba ese brillo a sus ojos chocolate. ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada?

-Pues… es difícil de explicar-Le contesté- pero… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Emmm… no, nada más por pura curiosidad-Contestó.

-Ah… ¿te gustaría escuchar la canción otra vez?-Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Sí, seguro-Me contestó entusiasmada. Me senté a su lado y comencé a tocar de nuevo la canción viéndola a ella.

-Es genial- Me dijo cuando terminó de escucharla.

-Gracias-Le respondí con otra sonrisa.

Bella POV.

Volvió a tocar la canción sólo para mí, bueno, porque acepté cuando preguntó, no es que hubiera dicho "Bella, esta canción es para ti" pero era casi lo mismo.

-Es genial-Le dije en cuanto terminó.

-Gracias-Me respondió con otra sonrisa.

Los dos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra, de repente nos fuimos acercando más y más hasta que nuestros labios casi se rozaban,_(Beso o no? OMG!)_comencé a cerrar los ojos y él también cuando escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta, inmediatamente los dos brincamos y nos hicimos hacia atrás. Edward se puso de pie para abrir la puerta mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-Hola Ed, la comida ya está lista, ya baja-Le dijo Esme-¿no has visto a Bella? Fui a su cuarto a ver si estaba ahí, pero no la encontré.

-Aquí esta.-Le dijo Edward mientras se hacía a un lado para que Esme me viera.

-Hola Esme-Le saludé mientras me paraba.

-Hola Bella, ya bajen a comer, la comida ya está lista-Nos dijo y se fue.

-Bueno supongo que hay que ir-Le dije a Edward.

-Sí, supongo-Me contestó dejándome pasar primero.

Bajamos al comedor juntos, al vernos llegar Alice volteó a vernos extraño, los demás seguían si notar absolutamente nada.

Los dos nos sentamos en las dos sillas sobrantes que estaban juntas. La comida ya estaba servida así que en cuanto nos sentamos comenzamos a comer todos.

-¿Dónde estaban chicos?-Preguntó Alice. Lo sabía, iba a tratar de averiguar qué había pasado.

-Umm… estaba haciendo mi tarea-Le respondí mientras me metía un bocado a la boca para no tener que decirle más.

-¿Y tú ed?-Le preguntó.

-Igual, estaba en mi cuarto haciendo la tarea.

-Pero… si cuando yo fui los dos estaban en tu cuarto, Edward.-Respondió Esme. Entonces todos voltearon a vernos.

-¿En el cuarto de Edward? ¿Los dos solos?-Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara Alice.

-Sí, y Edward al parecer estaba tocando el piano, _nuevamente_. -Volvió a responder Esme muy entusiasmada.

-¿Volviste a tocar hermanito?-Le preguntó contenta Alice.

-Sí Alice, volví a tocar y a componer, pero no es nada grande-Respondió.

-¿Podemos escuchar la canción ,hijo?-Le preguntó Carlisle.

-Sí, seguro… aunque en serio no es gran cosa-Les dijo nervioso.

-Seguro que ha de ser una gran canción-Respondió Alice-¿o no Bella?-Me preguntó.

-Sí, seguro-Le respondí tímidamente.

-Bueno entonces terminando de comer nos enseñas la canción a todos y así Rose y Jasper escuchan lo excelente que eres en el piano-Decidió Alice. Entonces de repente noté como Alice y Jasper se mandaban miraditas, Alice me tendría que contar todo.

-Oye Bella ¿Qué pasa contigo y Mike?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Este… nada, quedamos de salir el viernes-Le contesté.

-¿Vas a salir con Mike?-Me preguntó Alice histérica.

-Sí, vamos a salir.

-Y… ¿te importaría que fuéramos también nosotros cinco?-Me preguntó Alice. -Así sirve que todos nos entretenemos un rato. –Sabía que algo tramaba.

-Sí, seguro-Contesté sin poder negarme.

-Perdón ,pero yo no creo ir solo-Dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Lo había olvidado, iba a ir con su…amiguita.

-¿Cómo que no crees ir solo?-Le preguntó Emmett.

-Pues es que voy a salir con Lauren-Respondió.

-¡¿Con Lauren?!-Le preguntó Emmett.-No es un ángel pero… a veces es mejor que no lo sean ¿No, Edward?-Habló pícaramente. Genial, Emmett acababa de hacer que la odiara un poquito más.

-Supongo que sí.-Respondió sin importancia Edward y vi que Jasper se reía disimuladamente.

-¡Emmett!-Lo regañó Esme.

-Perdón mamá-Respondió cabizbajo.

-Y ¿por qué vas a salir con Lauren?-Le preguntó Ali horrorizada-Nunca antes le habías hecho caso.

-Pues por eso, porque nunca antes le había hecho caso y tal vez sea buena idea salir con ella.-Maldito mujeriego.

Una vez que terminamos fuimos al salón donde tenían el piano. Edward se sentó en frente de él y todos nos colocamos alrededor de él.

-No es gran cosa.-Dijo modestamente antes de empezar a tocar las primeras notas.

Edward POV.**  
**  
-¡Es preciosa Edward!-Dijo mi madre con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya saben, el orgullo de una madre cuando cualquiera de sus hijos hace algo "excepcional". Amaba a mi madre pero eso me parecía ridículo.

-¿Quién fue tu inspiración esta vez? -Preguntó Alice curiosamente. Rayos. ¿Por qué me tenían que preguntar eso todos? ¿Que acaso no podía escribir una canción porque sí?

-No fue nadie en especial.-Dije mientras me pasaba una mano por mi cara, solía hacerlo cada vez que me ponían en una situación incómoda.

-¿Estás seguro Edward? ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?-Me preguntó muy emocionada mi madre.

-No mamá, para nada, sólo escribí la canción porque me vino a la mente eso, pero no tiene nada que ver con una chica-Era la verdad…o bueno, eso quería pensar.

-¿Que no tienes novia?-Me preguntó Rosalie.

-No, no tengo-Le respondí.

Emmett POV.

¿Por qué a Rosalie le interesaba saber si Edward tenía novia o no?.

-Pero seguro que debes tener a muchas chicas locas por andar contigo ¿No?-Le preguntó de nuevo Rosalie, esto cada vez me gustaba menos, ¿Y si le gustaba mi hermano?.

-No, no creo tener chicas locas por mí. -Le respondió con esa sonrisa que siempre utilizaba para conseguir lo que quisiera de alguien. Me paré enojado y me fui de ahí, no pensaba quedarme a ver como mi hermano coqueteaba con ella.

Edward POV.**  
**  
-¿Emmett está bien?-Preguntó Rose preocupada.

-Sí, seguro tenía que hacer algo-Le respondió Alice mientras a mí me mandaba una mirada furiosa, yo sólo me encogí de hombros fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba.

-Bueno chicos, su padre y yo tenemos que ir a una reunión así que ya nos vamos, se portan bien por favor, no hagan desmanes, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?-Nos preguntó Esme.

-Sí-Respondimos todos al unísono.

-Está bien, Rose ,Jasper, se quedan en su casa-Les dijo Esme maternalmente.

-Gracias Esme-Les dijeron Jasper y Rose. Esme y Carlisle tomaron sus cosas y se fueron.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No sé-Respondió Bella. Todos nos quedamos pensando en qué hacer cuando la pulguita saltó de un brinco con una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Ya sé!-Gritó espantándonos a todos los ahí presentes.

-¿Qué?-Preguntamos todos.

-Vamos a jugar botella ¿si?-Dijo emocionada.

-Sí, pero falta Emmett-Dijo Bella emocionada.

-Si quieren yo voy por él-Se ofreció Rose.

-De acuerdo, mientras yo voy por la botella-Le dijo Alice yendo a la cocina seguida de Jasper.

* * *

Ale AR.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo editado. 7/abr/13

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones._

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

Rosalie POV.**  
**  
Me ofrecí para ir por Emmett y así aprovecharía para hablar con él, me indicaron dónde estaba su cuarto y me dijeron que me esperaban. Al llegar toqué a su puerta esperando me abriera.  
Cuando abrió me quedé en estado catatónico, estaba frente a mi sin playera, se veían todos sus músculos y todo su abdomen marcado. Podía decir que Emmett era el mejor cuerpo que había visto hasta ahora.

Emmett POV.**  
**  
Me puse a escuchar música para que se me pasara el coraje, me quite mi playera y me acosté en el suelo, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta, fui a abrir la puerta de mala gana, al abrir me encontré con Rosalie quien enseguida se puso roja de la cara, me volteé a ver si había algo mal conmigo y fue donde me di cuenta de mi falta de playera.

-Perdón, es que hacía mucho calor y acostumbro a andar así en casa, a mi familia nunca le ha afectado así que ya es una costumbre que andemos así de repente-Le dije tratando de explicarle.

-Sí, no te preocupes, perdón, sé que a ustedes los hombres les gusta andar sin playera, no es que haya visto muchos hombres sin playera, o sea sí he visto hombres sin playera pero no tantos.-Comenzó a ponerse cada vez más roja.-Mi hermano siempre anda así en la casa, lo he visto a él, no de la forma que se puede llegar a malentender, o sea, lo he visto porque así anda y pues es mi hermano pero no lo veo de otra forma yo…-Giró la cabeza hacia un lado e inhaló lentamente.-Perdón.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-Le contesté aguantando la risa, no creo que fuera necesario avergonzarla más.

-Yo…ummm… vine para ver si querías bajar. Vamos a jugar botella así que…-Dejo abierta la invitación.3

-Eh… sí, claro.

-Pero antes me gustaría hablar contigo un momento ¿puedo?-Le indiqué que entrara a mi cuarto. Nos sentamos en la cama.

-Bueno… pues habla-Le dije amablemente.

-Mira Emmett, me di cuenta de que en todas las veces que intenté hablar contigo me evadías, entonces quería saber si te caigo mal para así ya no intentar hablarte, sé que es raro que una chica diga esto, pero quiero que sepas que soy muy directa así que me gustaría saber, por favor-Me dijo seria.

-No, no me caes mal, es sólo que no me di cuenta que querías hablar conmigo-Le mentí torpemente por lo que se dio cuenta de que era mentira.

-Emmett, enserio si te caigo mal sólo dilo y ya, no por eso te voy a matar ni nada por el estilo.

-No, ya te dije que no es eso, pero supongo que una chica como tú no querría hablar conmigo ¿o sí?-Le dije cabizbajo por la pena.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Pues es que eres muy bonita para querer hablar conmigo-Le dije apenado.

-Uhh…yo…gracias-Me dedicó una sonrisa hermosa.-Pero no entiendo por qué no querría hablar contigo, tú también eres muy ¿Bonito?-Se sonrojó.-Guapo, eres guapo, es decir, le gustas a muchas chicas. Sí, eso.

-Ah, sí claro… las chicas-Le contesté simplemente.

-Bueno entonces ¿amigos?-Me preguntó.

-Sí, amigos-Le dije y bajamos a la sala.

Edward POV.

Me había quedado sólo con Bella ya que Jasper había ido con Alice por la botella y Rose había ido por Emmett. Los dos estábamos callados sentados en el sillón uno al lado de otro pero mirando hacia otro lugar. Había un silencio que por lo visto ninguno pretendía romper, yo me hallaba pensando en cuando estábamos en mi cuarto, casi nos hubiéramos besado de no haber sido por Esme, obviamente ese detalle no se me había pasado desapercibido, ¿es que realmente Bella me hubiera besado? ¿No se supone que a ella le gustaba otro chico? En serio que esto era raro, yo no podía llegar a andar con ella así que lo mejor sería tal vez tener la misma relación como la de un principio, sino saldría lastimado como cuando anduve con… con… con… con ella, a veces la odiaba tanto por haber hecho que yo ya no pudiera darme otra oportunidad con una chica diferente, tal vez si ella no hubiera existido yo estaría andando con Bella, pero no, aparte era mejor así, seguramente Bella sólo tomaría como juego una relación así y yo saldría sufriendo, desgraciadamente así es en todas las relaciones, uno siempre sale sufriendo.

-Ya se tardó Rosalie ¿no?-Me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, supongo que ya se tardó-Le respondí de mala gana, pues como había dicho: Lo mejor sería tener el mismo trato de un principio.

**Bella POV**.

Los dos estábamos callados, así que después de un rato me desesperó el no escuchar ni un ruido así que decidí hablar yo. He de admitir que me sorprendió el cambio en su tono, pues hace unos momentos nos llevábamos muy bien y ahora de la nada volvía con su mismo trato de antes.

-Eres tan… bipolar-Le susurré. Estaba tan desesperada que no me pude contener el decirle eso.

-Y tú eres una histérica loca-Le dije sin mirarla siquiera.

-¿Yo histérica loca?-Grité enojada.- No me vuelvas a decir así mandril de exhibición.

-Y dices que no eres histérica-Rodó los ojos.

-No lo soy.-Contesté mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Al ver que no me decía nada como una niña de cinco años no resistí golpearle "accidentalmente" con mi brazo al pasarme la mano por mi cabello. Vi que trataba de ignorarme ya que agachó la mirada hacia abajo como si el piso fuera muy interesante. _¿Me iba a ignorar? Dos podían jugar este juego_. Fingí tener que acomodarme en el sillón así que mientras lo hacía golpeé con mi pierna la de él. Nuevamente me ignoró y alejó lo más posible sus piernas de mí. Comencé a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro de manera que mi cabello pegaba una y otra vez en su cara. Me di cuenta cómo se ponía cada vez más rojo y yo no podía aguantar la risa.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAYY!-Grité en su oído.-Que sueño tengo.-Dije después mientras estiraba mis brazos golpeando su cabeza en el camino.

-¡Oh vamos!-Me giré abruptamente hacia él.-Dime algo, es obvio que mueres por decirme algo.-Nenita, no contestaba nada.-¿No me vas a contestar…Edddiieeeee?-Hice la voz chillona al final. –Vamos Eddie, háblame. Eres una nenita y por eso no contestas. Nenita. Nenita. Nenita.-Empecé a repetir la palabra varias veces. Seguía sin decir algo. Comencé a picarle con mis dedos en las costillas mientras seguía repitiendo la palabra.

-¡YAA! ¡NO ME TOQUES!-Gritó finalmente. No pude soportar y solté la risa que tanto me había estado aguantando.

-¡Lo sabía!-Dije señalándolo con un dedo mientras me retorcía en mi lugar por la risa.

-¿Tanta risa te da?-Habló mientras se ponía de pie. No podía dejar de reír hasta que vi como se empezaba a acercar amenazadoramente a mí.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Dejé de reír enseguida, no alcancé a decir otra cosa cuando Edward ya estaba sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡Suéltame!-Grité entre risas.-¡Auxilio! Edward comenzó a reírse también.

-No seas cobarde.-Estuvo haciéndome cosquillas hasta que vio que ya no podía, una vez que me soltó habló nuevamente.-¿Me vas a volver a molestar?

-Mmmm…-Me coloqué el dedo índice en la barbilla fingiendo que lo estaba pensando.-¡Sí!-Grité y me eché a correr por la sala.

-No huyas cobarde-Me dijo mientras corría tras de mí.

-No soy cobarde, soy inteligente.-Me dijo mientras se paraba para verme, entonces tropecé con ella al intentar atraparla, quedando encima de ella pero sosteniendo con las manos mi peso para no aplastarla. Los dos nos quedamos riéndonos sin decir palabra alguna, se veía tan linda riéndose que no pude contener las ganas de acercar mi cara a la suya, ella comenzó también a acercarla, nuestros labios comenzaron a acercarse más y más y entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaaaaan.


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo editado. 7/abr/13

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

Alice POV.

Fui con Jasper por la botella para el juego, mientras Rose había ido por Emmett dejando a Edward y a Bella solos.

-Oye Alice-Me llamó Jasper- ¿Tu hermano y Bella so novios?-Me preguntó.

-Mmm… no ¿por?-Le respondí dudosa.

-Ah, es que parecen, creí que lo eran.-Me respondió simplemente.

-Los dos obviamente se gustan, nada más que se hacen los que no saben nada, pero de que terminen juntos de eso me encargo yo-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si te puedo ayudar en algo aquí estoy-Se ofreció riéndose.

-Oye Jasper ¿tienes novia?-Le pregunté.

-No, tenía, pero con esto de el estudio de intercambio pues decidimos terminar-Me explicó.

-¿Cómo? ¿tú también vienes de intercambio?

-Sí, Rose y yo venimos de intercambio.

-Y ¿con quién se están quedando?

-Con nadie. Mis padres nos dieron dinero para rentar un departamento aquí, entonces sólo estamos Rose y yo.

-Y ¿no extrañan a sus padres?-Le pregunté, la verdad es que yo no me imaginaba separada de mis padres, los extrañaría demasiado.

-No, nunca hemos convivido mucho con ellos ya que trabajan mucho, así que da igual el que estemos lejos o cerca de ellos-Me respondió un poco triste.

-Ah, supongo que a veces desearías estar más tiempo con ellos ¿no?

-¡Bah!... ¿ya nos vamos?-Me dijo cambiando de tema.

-Sí, nada más deja tomo la botella.- Comenzamos a escuchar risas provenientes de la sala, fuimos a ver qué era lo qué estaba pasando. Al llegar vimos a Edward encima de Bella, seguro habían tropezado o algo así, vi como los dos estaban acercando sus rostros cada vez más para besarse, le indique a Jasper con el dedo que no hiciera ruido y nos metimos de nuevo a la cocina, en cuanto llegamos a la cocina nada más escuchamos un grito de Emmett.

-¡Bella y Ed se van a besar!-Gritó entre risas.

Edward POV.

Ya me faltaba casi un milímetro para tocar sus labios cuando escuchamos un grito del estúpido de Emmett.

-¡Bella y Ed se van a besar!-Gritó entre risas.

Inmediatamente me separé de Bella y me puse de pie, le di mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse también, ella estaba completamente roja.

-Emmett, ¿qué hiciste?-Le preguntó enfurruñada Alice que apareció de pronto enfrente de él.

-Pues ,nada más grité que se iban a besar-Le contestó confundido.

-¡Ya sé! Agh ¿qué no podías quedarte arriba?-Le gritó Alice más enojada. Todos estábamos extrañados del por qué lo estaba regañando, bueno casi todos a excepción de Jasper que nada más se reía.

-¿Estás bien Alice?-Le preguntó preocupada Bella.

-No, no estoy bien, y tú y Ed también deberían de estar enojados con este menso-Le gritó Alice. ¿Esperen? ¿nosotros deberíamos estar enojados con él? Bueno no puedo negar que sí, sí estaba enojado con el idiota de Emmett por haber llegado, pero también le estaba agradecido, si no hubiera llegado Bella y yo nos habríamos besado, eso no iba de acuerdo a mi plan de "Volver al principio". Me agradaba Bella a veces pero eso no indicaba que iba a querer algo con ella.

-¿Nosotros? –Le preguntó Bella inocentemente.

-Olvídenlo, ya mejor vamos a jugar, sino por culpa de ustedes me van a salir canas verdes-Dijo la pulguita respirando hondo para tranquilizarse.

Nos sentamos todos en círculo alrededor de la botella.

Primer giro: Emmett-Bella.

-¿Verdad o castigo?-Le pregunto macabramente Emmett.

-Verdad-Le contestó nerviosa Bella.

-Mmmm… ¿De qué color es la ropa interior que llevas ahorita?-Le preguntó riéndose.

-¿Es enserio Emmett?-Le preguntó Bella esperanzada en que cambiara la respuesta. Emmett simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Azul-Contestó poniéndose roja y agachando la cabeza. Sentí ganas de averiguar si era cierto, pero me quité esos pensamientos antes de que me pudiera afectar allí abajo.

Segundo giro: Alice-Rosalie.

-¿Verdad o castigo?-Le preguntó Alice a Rose.

-Mmmm… Castigo-Le contestó sonriendo.

-Hazle un baile sensual aaaa…. ¡Emmett!-Emmett abrió los ojos como platos mientras todos comenzamos a reírnos en silencio.

-De acuerdo-Aceptó Rose. Se puso enfrente de Emmett y comenzó a bailarle.

Emmett POV.

-Hazle un baile sensual aaaa…. ¡Emmett!-Dijo Alice. OH OH.

-De acuerdo-Aceptó Rose y empezó a bailarme sensualmente, comencé a sentir chiquitito chiquitito chiquitito mi pantalón. Esta me la iba a pagar Alice.

-Emmett ponte un cojín en las piernas por favor-Me gritó Edward, m****a se dieron cuenta de ese pequeño problemita.

-Iugh-Gritaron Bella y Alice, Rose simplemente comenzó a reírse y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Bella POV.

Tercer giro: Yo-Jasper.

-¿Verdad o castigo?-Le pregunté.

-Verdad.

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?-Le pregunté, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Asqueroso-Dijo entre risas.-Fue a los 15 años, estábamos en una fiesta, y pues todos comenzamos a tomar aprovechando que no había ningún padre ahí, yo no tomé mucho aunque sí me puse medio feliz, no me gustaba mucho eso de tomar, pero la chica que en ese entonces me gustaba pues ya estaba súper mal, llegué y aprovechando la situación le dije que pues me gustaba mucho y que si quería ser mi novia, total, me dijo que sí, y la besé, pero mientras la estaba besando me vomitó iugh, fue asqueroso, quedé traumado.-Terminó de contar y todos nos empezamos a reír como locos.

-Me acuerdo que esa vez me habló para que fuera por él, y cuando llegué estaba todo lleno de vómito, todo el camino tuvimos que ir con las ventanillas abajo a pesar del frío horrible que hacía.–Nos contó entre risas Rose.

Cuarto giro: Rosalie-Edward.

-¿Verdad o castigo?

-Verdad.

-Que miedoso, bueno ammm… ¿primera novia?-Le preguntó.

-Fue en primero de primaria, Emmett me consiguió esa novia-Chocó la mano con la de Emmett riéndose-, él estaba en segundo año , entonces pues yo a él lo veía como el súper hermano porque él ya tenía novia y yo no, así que un día le dije que quería tener novia como él y después de dos días llegó con una niña –que por cierto era muy bonita- me dijo que ella era mi novia y me dejó con ella platicando, la niña era de segundo año también.

Quinto giro: Alice-Yo.

OH OH. Noooooooo! Todos menos Alice.

-¿Verdad o castigo?-Me preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

-Este… ¿verdad?-Le pregunté.

-Ok, castigo-Dijo cambiando mi respuesta, todos comenzaron a reírse de mí, claro como a ellos no les había tocado ella.

-Alice te dije verdad-Le dije temerosa.

-No, tú preguntaste "¿verdad?" y yo escogí por ti-Me argumentó, rayos, su argumento era bueno así que no podía alegar otra cosa.

-Bueno acaba con esto ya de una vez.

-Mmmm… tienes que besar aaa… mmm… a Edward-Dijo riéndose.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Que se tienen que besar!-Nos gritó también.

-Pero…

-…pero nada, se besan y punto-Nos dijo poniéndose seria.

-pero el castigo es para ella no para mí-Se defendió. Me sentí mal cuando dijo eso, idiota engreído.

-No pienso discutir su castigo, se besan o se besan o sino...-Le amenazó Alice.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo-Aceptó Edward, nos pusimos de pie uno enfrente de otro.

-Antes quiero que sepas que si por mí fuera ni te besaría-Me murmuró Edward.

-Entonces estamos iguales, créeme que me da asco tan sólo pensar en que te tengo que besar-Le mentí muy a mi pesar.

-Ya, mejor acabemos con esto de una vez por todas-Me dijo y me tomó la cara rápidamente y plantó sus perfectos labios en los míos.

Edward POV.

Genial, me iba a besar con Bella, lo que no hice hace un momento lo iba a tener que hacer ahora.

-Antes quiero que sepas que si por mi fuera ni te besaría-Le murmuré, la verdad dije eso sólo para hacérmelo creer a mi, la verdad era que tenía muchísimas ganas de besarla.

-Entonces estamos iguales, créeme que me da asco tan sólo pensar en que te tengo que besar-Me contestó enojada. No le puse mucha atención, estaba más concentrado en no besarla de una vez por todas.

-Ya, mejor acabemos con esto de una vez por todas.-Ya no pude aguantar más así que le dije eso y le tomé la cara para besarla, al principio ninguno de los dos tratamos de besarnos realmente, pero fue durante muy poco eso, ya que cuando me di cuenta nos estábamos besando como si nunca nadie nos hubiera tenido que decir que lo hiciéramos, era como si realmente los dos hubiéramos querido ese beso.

Bella POV.

Sentía tantas mariposas en mi estómago, no tenía ganas de separarme de él, él seguía sosteniéndome delicadamente la cara con sus manos mientras, subí mis manos para ponerlas entre su cabello, fue algo que por lo visto ninguno de los dos esperábamos que hiciera. Comenzábamos a tener dificultades para respirar, pero aún así seguíamos besándonos, ahora no importaba eso, sólo quería seguir y ya. Era mi primer beso, y para ser sincera seguramente sería el mejor…

* * *

Ale AR.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Capítulo editado. 7/abr/13**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11.**_

**Bella POV.**

-¡Bella! ¡Edward!-Escuchamos un grito haciendo que nos separáramos inmediatamente, al voltear todos, vimos a una muy sorprendida Esme. Todos abrimos los ojos como platos.

_Oh oh._

-Esme y-yo-Comencé a tartamudear debido a los nervios.-perdón ,Esme, nosotros, ellos, yo, él- Dije nerviosa, la verdad ni siquiera sabía qué quería decir, estaba muy nerviosa para pensar una buena excusa.

-Mamá, sólo estábamos jugando botella y…-Comenzó a decir tranquilamente Alice. ¡¿Cómo rayos podía estar tan tranquila?! ¿Que acaso tenía problemas? Definitivamente SÍ y muy serios, pero eso sí, me las iba a pagar la pequeña duendecilla, me la paga como que me llamo Isabella Swan.

-…Edward, Bella-La interrumpió Esme viéndonos a nosotros dos-Cada quien suba a su cuarto, en un momento voy con ustedes-Nos dijo y enseguida se volteó hacia Emmett y Alice que ya estaban preparando su escapada- Y ustedes se quedan aquí, voy a hablar con ustedes cuatro-Dijo viendo también a Rose y a Jasper. Edward y yo simplemente nos dirigimos a las escaleras cabizbajos para ir a nuestros cuartos.

-Genial, ahora seguramente me van a castigar por tu culpa-Me dijo Edward cuando estuvimos solos. ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido se había acabado todo? Genial. Sabía que tanta dulzura no podía durar tanto.

-¿Mi culpa? "Ya, mejor acabemos con esto de una vez por todas"-Le recordé imitando su voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho "Al mal paso darle prisa"? Pues eso hice-Me dijo mordazmente. Me dieron tantas ganas de llorar por el coraje.

-IDIOTA-Le grité antes de meterme a mi cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

-LOCA-Le escuché gritarme seguido del ruido de su puerta siendo cerrada de golpe.

Me tiré en la cama boca abajo poniendo mi cara en una almohada y gritando lo más fuerte que pude.

- ¡Te odio Edward Cullen!

**Alice POV.**

-¿Nos vas a regañar mami?-Le pregunté poniendo mi carita de cachorro triste seguida de Emmett.

-Ya chicos, dejen esas caras, claro que no los voy a regañar-Nos dijo y se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Todos nos quedamos viéndola con ojos extraños.

-¿Mamá estás bien?-Le preguntó Emmett acercándose cuidadosamente a ella.

-Claro que estoy bien chicos, sólo que quería hablar con ustedes sobre cómo hicieron que Bella y Edward se besaran-Nos preguntó emocionada. Comenzamos a contarle todo desde que los vimos en la sala uno encima de otro hasta el beso. Cuando terminamos de contarle gritó emocionada, entonces llegó Carlisle quien se había quedado afuera hablando por teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa amor?-Le pregunto sentándose al lado de ella. Entonces de nuevo tuvimos que contar la historia haciendo que él comenzara a reírse.

-Bueno ¿y los vas a regañar?-Le pregunté a Esme preocupada.

-No, simplemente voy a hablar con ellos, ¿qué creen que por ser madre no me puedo divertir un poco?-Nos dijo viéndonos simulando estar indignada.

-Claro que te puedes divertir mamá, y más si es a costa de esos dos-Le dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Bueno tengo que simular ir a regañar a los chicos, así que me retiro-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada y se fue de la sala.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué llegaron tan temprano?-Le pregunté a Carlisle.

-Pues resulta que al final la reunión se canceló y por eso decidimos venir de una vez, al principio pensamos que tal vez sería mejor dejarlos un rato solos, pero conociéndolos desistimos de esa idea.

**Edward POV.**

Genial. Había besado a Isnerdbella, ¿así o más irónico? Y lo peor es que me había gustado. No, no me puede gustar -me dije rápidamente, sólo era el que hace mucho que no besaba a una chica, eso era todo.

-Hijo ¿puedo pasar?-Escuché decir a Esme del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí mamá-Le dije enderezándome en el sillón.

-Tenemos que hablar-Me dijo viéndome muy seria.

-Ya sé, estuvo mal lo del beso y por eso merezco un castigo, me voy a quedar castigado una semana sin permisos para nada y voy a tener que estar encerrado aquí en mi cuarto-Le dije cabizbajo sonando como niño pequeño.

-No, por esta vez no estas castigado-Me dijo viéndome cariñosamente.

-¿En serio no?-Le dije emocionado como cuando era un niño y me quitaba los castigos que me daba mi padre.

-En serio, digo ,te entiendo, son las hormonas y tú como hombre a veces necesitas liberar tanta… tanta… pues tanta hormona que traes, no te preocupes a todos nos pasa, y creo que yo no debería de hablar de esto contigo sino que lo debería de hacer tu padre, pero prefiero decírtelo de una vez hijo, si alguna vez llegas a tener relaciones por favor usa el condón, sé que tal vez a tu edad sea muy difícil aguantarse las ganas por tremenda calentura que vas a llevar pero enserio recuerda: USA CONDÓN, puedes evitar muchas enfermedades y un embarazo no deseado-Me dijo en forma de anuncio lo último. Estaba shockeado por todo lo que me había dicho, definitivamente un castigo hubiera sido mejor, definitivamente.

-Hijo ¿estas bien?-Me preguntó preocupada debido a mi reacción o sea que estaba estático.

-No, creo que no estoy bien-Le dije en un murmullo.

-Creo que lo mejor tal vez sea que te deje sólo unos momentos-Me dijo y se levantó, pero antes de salir me dio algo. Después de que logré salir de mi trance vi el objeto y oh dios mío ,casi me desmayo, era un ¡CONDÓN! Mi madre me acababa de dar un condón. No es que fuera virgen pero… que tu propia madre te dé un condón es demasiado embarazoso.

**Bella POV.**

Seguía acostada haciendo berrinche por todo cuando escuché a Esme del otro lado de la puerta. Le dije que pasara, en cuanto entró se sentó a un lado de mí en la cama.

-Perdón Esme, en serio perdón, sé que me tengo que comportar y que a lo que vine aquí es a estudiar, perdón te prometo que no vuelve a pasar, en serio lo prometo-Le dije rápidamente debido a los nervios.

-Tranquila Bella, no hay problema, sólo quiero platicar un poco contigo-Me dijo cariñosamente. La miré dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-Mira Bella sé que para ustedes es un poco difícil eso de controlarse pues tienen al todo sus hormonas y eso hace que anden de mmm…. Calenturientos _**(quien no lo entienda es: cochinos, golozos, pervertidos o sea que no se pueden aguantar… XD)**_ , pero deben de tratar, sé que es difícil, pues yo también lo viví, pero enserio quería platicar con ustedes sobre eso y pues ahora ya eres como una más de la familia, así que consideré importante el platicar de esto contigo, a ver ¿tienes alguna duda sobre el sexo?-Me preguntó. OH DIOS MIO Esme me estaba hablando de sexo, por dios NO, ya una vez tuve esta plática y yo terminé dándosela a Renné, no ella a mí.

-No Esme, no tengo ninguna duda-Le contesté sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Bueno, si alguna vez la tienes no dudes en preguntar ¿si?

-ok-Le contesté en voz muy baja.

-Bueno, mientras te dejo aquí un condón, y traje esto-Me dijo enseñándome un plátano. NOOOO ¿me iba a enseñar cómo poner un condón con un plátano? ¿así o más vergonzoso?-Tranquila, no pasa nada, sólo quiero que sepas como se pone por si alguna vez lo llegas a necesitar, recuerda que es muy importante, no importa cuán necesitada estés por ya…hacerlo, necesitas usar condón ¿sí?-Simplemente asentí con la cabeza avergonzada.

-Observa-Me dijo y comenzó a poner el condón en el plátano-Bueno ,así se pone-Me dijo al terminar-¿Tienes alguna duda?-Me preguntó preocupada.

-No, ninguna-Le dije. Lo único que quería es que esto ya se acabara de una vez.

-Bueno creo que necesitas analizar todo y pensar si tienes alguna duda, yo me voy-Me dijo mientras se paraba y me tendió la mano para que la tomara, al tomarla dejó algo o dos algo en mi mano, cuando se fue voltee a ver qué era y oh vaya sorpresa que me llevé, uno era un condón y el toro eran unas pastillas anticonceptivas. Me quedé en estado de shock, guardé las cosas en mi mochila ya que fue el primer lugar que encontré para guardarlos y salí del cuarto lentamente, al salir me encontré con Edward saliendo también y al parecer los dos estábamos en el mismo estado.

Bajamos uno al lado del otro sin llegar a tocarnos y sin insultarnos, los dos seguíamos completamente en shock, seguramente él tuvo también la misma conversación que yo. Al llegar a la sala vimos a todos sentados viéndonos en cuanto llegamos, los dos nos fuimos a sentar como zombies mientras todos nos veían extraño.

* * *

**Jajajajajá a mí no me dieron como tal la plática, si tenía duda de algo sólo lo preguntaba y me lo decían, aparte en la escuela siempre daban las dichosas pláticas de sexualidad pero me imagino la escena de Esme queriendo hacerlos pasar vergüenza y ellos todos shockeados. Jajajajá. Adoro esa parte cada vez que la leo. Cuando la escribí de verdad me reí.**

**¿Review por esa plática que les dieron?**

Ale AR


	13. Capìtulo 12

_**editado. 7/abr/13.**_

_**Disclaimer: historia completamente mía, personajes de Stephenie Mayer.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

**Alice POV.**

Vimos bajar a Esme con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Todo bien Esme?-Le preguntó Carlisle dudoso.

-Sí, perfectamente bien-Dijo riéndose.

Todos nos quedamos viéndola esperando que nos dijera algo, me moría de ganas pro saber qué era lo que había hecho pero entonces vimos bajar a unos muy raros Edward y Bella, todos los vimos de manera extraña, cada vez tenía más ganas por saber qué rayos había hecho Esme.

-¿Chicos están bien?-Les preguntó Esme.

-Sí, bien-Contestaron los dos como idos.

Esme comenzó a reírse disimuladamente, nadie decía nada ya que estábamos un poco confundidos por el comportamiento de Esme y de los chicos.

-Bueno tal vez lo mejor sea que nos marchemos de una vez-Dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie-La verdad ya es un poco tarde y no me gustaría exponer a Rosalie a estas horas.

-Pero… no se tienen que ir-Dije apresurada. Jasper y Rosalie se me quedaron viendo dando a entender que no habían entendido lo que les quise decir.

-Podrían quedarse a dormir aquí ¿verdad Esme?-Le pregunté con suplica en los ojos a Esme y a Carlisle.

-Claro que sí, aquí es su casa así que no hay ningún problema en que se queden-Les dijo Esme con una sonrisa cálida.

-Enserio se los agradecemos mucho-Comenzó a decir Rose-Pero no queremos causar molestias y además no tenemos ropa para mañana.

-Pero yo te podría prestar ropa y Emmett o Edward le podrían prestar a Jasper-Le dije apresuradamente. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de que se fueran.

-¿No hay ningún problema?-Pregunto Jasper. Esto ya me olía a una victoria.

-No, claro que no-Le dijo Esme- Alice muéstrales las habitaciones donde van a dormir-Me dijo Esme.

-Sí-Le dije mientras tomaba de la mano a Jasper con Rose atrás siguiéndonos.

Primero fuimos al segundo piso que era donde se encontraba la habitación de Emmett junto con el baño y otra recámara de huéspedes.

-Bueno, esta es la primer recámara-Les dije señalándola.

-Yo me quedo aquí-Dijo Rose mientras se metía para ver la recámara, era una de las habitaciones más grandes aparte de la mía por lo que supuse le encanto.

-Bueno, entonces ahora te muestro la tuya Jas-Le dije mientras me daba la vuelta, iba caminando cuando sentí que ahora Jasper fue el que me tomaba de la mano, voltee a verle y él simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa.

Fuimos al primer piso donde se encontraba la recámara donde dormiría Jasper:

-Esta es la recámara que te toca-Le dije señalándola-si necesitas algo yo estoy enfrente y la recámara de mis padres se encuentra en la parte baja.-Le dije explicándole sin poder evitar que se me saliera un bostezo enorme.

-Okay, gracias Alice supongo que debes estar cansada, nos vemos mañana-Me dijo y me plantó un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches Jas, que sueñes con los angelitos-Le dije y me fui a mi cuarto para acostarme de una vez.

**Bella POV.**

Seguía completamente como zombie todavía cuando de pronto me di cuenta de que en la sala sólo quedábamos Edward y yo.

-Wow-Solté al fin después de cómo una hora aproximadamente. Edward me vio y también dijo lo mismo.

-Y… ¿tú por qué estas así de extraño?-Le pregunté curiosa. La verdad mi pregunta sonó un poco irónica pues yo me encontraba igual.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso-Me contestó sacudiendo la cabeza-¿y tú?

-También prefiero no hablar de eso-Le contesté sonrojándome y mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Tan malo fue?-Me preguntó viendo hacia otra dirección.

-Pues… dos, dos*-Le contesté simplemente.

-Ahh…-Contestó. Nos quedamos callados otra vez.

Un minuto…

Tres minutos…

Cinco minutos…

Siete minutos…

Diez minutos…

Doce minutos…

-Me voy a dormir-Dijimos los dos al unísono mientras nos parábamos.

-Okay-Volvimos a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches-Dijimos nuevamente.

Un minuto…

Cinco minutos…

-Creo que primero voy por un vaso de agua-Le dije mientras me giraba dirección a la cocina.

Escuché el ruido de sus pasos en la escalera. Tomé un vaso y me serví agua. Decidí subirme el vaso a mi recámara, así que lo tomé en mis manos y comencé a caminar con mucho cuidado debido a que todas las luces ya estaban apagadas. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando choqué con algo –O con alguien- haciendo que el agua se derramara en mi ropa.

-Genial-Murmuré fastidiada mientras veía mi ropa. Gracias al cielo que el vaso era de plástico sino sería un vaso menos.

-¿Estás bien?-Me pregunto un Edward preocupado. Hasta ese momento me percaté de que lo tenía enfrente de mí.

-Este… sí, sólo me mojé un poco-Le dije bajando la mirada para poder hablar coherentemente.

-Perdón, no te vi-Se disculpó mientras recogía el vaso.

-Ah sí, no te preocupes-Le dije casi en un murmuro.-Y ¿para que ibas a abajo?-Le pregunté ahora curiosa, él había dicho que ya se iba a dormir ¿no?

-Ah, es que también iba por un vaso de agua, pero no creí que fuera necesario prender las luces, tengo muy buen equilibrio, aunque por lo visto tú no lo tienes ¿eh?-Me dijo bromeando un poco. Solté unas risitas nerviosas.

-Supongo que ahora tendré que reponerte el vaso de agua-Me dijo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Yo en cambio simplemente me quedé pensando sobre a qué se refería con eso de reponerme el vaso. Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme y ponerme mi pijama, me puse un pequeño short y una blusa un poco pegada de tirantes con un piolín en el lado derecho. Como adoraba mi pijama, nunca me había gustado usar cosas tan pequeñas pero algo tenía esta pijama que me encantaba. Ya estaba dispuesta a dormirme cuando escuché como alguien abría lentamente mi puerta, me enderecé tratando de ver quién era.

-¿Estas dormida?-Me preguntó la voz de Edward. Seguramente si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera contestado un "_No, ¿que no ves que ya me dormí? Es más estoy roncando del sueño_" pero no, no era otra persona, era _èl_. _Esperen ¿qué hace Edward __**aquí**__ en __**mi **__cuarto?_

-Emm.. no, sigo despierta.

-Ah bueno..., toma-Me dijo mientras me tendía un vaso lleno de agua- Aquí está el vaso que te debía-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ahh… o sea que a eso se refería con reponerme el vaso de agua.

-Gracias, no era necesario-Le dije tomando el vaso haciendo que nuestras manos se tocaran ligeramente causando una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Separé mi mano inmediatamente y por lo visto él también sintió eso ya que de igual manera la separó de prisa.

-Bueno, buenas noches que sueñes bien-Me dijo y se fue de mi cuarto cerrando lentamente. Seguro que iba a soñar bien y más con esa imagen tan sexy de él con esos pantalones de rayas azules y esa playera blanca pegada a su perfecto abdomen musculoso. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro en cuanto recordé su imagen. _Espera, Isabella. Deja de pensar así de él, recuerda que es un idiota._

* * *

_Ale AR._


	14. Capìtulo 13

_**Capítulo Editado. 7/abr/13**_

_**Disclaimer: Historia mía, personajes de SM**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13.**_

Ya al fin era viernes, la semana no había sido tan pesada, claro, si omitimos el que Edward y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra a menos que fuera realmente importante, algunas veces llegué a pensar que él quería evitarme lo más que se pudiera, pero ¿por qué querría evitarme? Al no tener respuesta de mi pregunta deseché mi idea o más bien trate de eliminar esa idea de mi cabeza y ahora no pensaba volver a torturarme pensando por qué me evitaba así que simplemente todo el día mantuve mi mente ocupada en mi salida de hoy con Mike, unos días antes le dije sobre la idea de ir todos juntos y aceptó la idea, aunque cuando le dije que también iría Edward hizo un gesto muy raro pero decidí no preguntar el por qué de su actitud.

Ya era la última hora al fin, la clase se pasó muy rápido así que si no hubiera sido Gimnasia podría decir que ni sentí la clase, al salir fui directamente al auto de Edward, que era en el que siempre veníamos a la escuela. Al llegar al auto Edward y Emmett estaban recargados en él. Al verme llegar los dos simplemente me miraron y se voltearon de nuevo, bueno sólo Emmett se volteó pues Edward podría jurar que se quedó observándome más tiempo del debido provocándome un sonrojo. Bajé la cabeza debido a mis nervios y casi, casi podría jurar que vi como torcía la boca en una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hey Bella-Escuché la voz de Mike haciendo que levantara la vista.

-¿Qué pasa Mike?-Le pregunté amablemente.

-Este… quería ver a qué hora quieres que pase por ti-Me dijo nervioso.

-Amm… este… -Comencé a trabarme, Genial. No sabía a qué hora-mm…

-Bella va a llegar conmigo, no te preocupes Mike, yo la llevo-Le contestó mordazmente de repente Edward interrumpiéndome.

Mike volteo a verme expresando duda en sus ojos, pero yo al seguir sorprendida por la respuesta de Edward simplemente asentí con la cabeza lentamente.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos-Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y yéndose. En cuanto se fue voltee a ver a Edward enarcando las cejas y con expresión de duda en mi cara.

-Alice me dijo que tú te irías conmigo-Me contestó simplemente y se volteó nuevamente. Agh este chico a veces me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Hola chicos-Llegó saludando Alice muy alegremente.

-Hola-Contestamos todos al unísono. Acto seguido nos subimos al coche cada quien en su respectivo lugar, Alice y Emmett atrás y yo adelante con Edward, si por mi fuera me sentaría en el asiento trasero, pero después de que Alice me obligara a sentarme delante un día, desde entonces ese es mi lugar.

Al llegar a la casa inmediatamente Alice me llevó a su cuarto para disque arreglarme, primero me tuve que meter a bañar, mientras estaba en la regadera deseaba con toda mi alma alargar el momento, era tan relajante, pero una vocecilla interrumpió mi momento de paz:

-Bella apúrate, sino sales en cuatro minutos me vale como estés pero yo entro por ti hasta sacarte de los cabellos-Muy a mi pesar tuve que cerrar la llave del agua inmediatamente, al salir vi en la cama mi ropa interior junto con una falda blanca y una blusa gris, en cuanto vi la falda casi me da un paro cardiaco ahí._**(N/A:La ropa està en mi perfil)**_

-¡Alice!-Grité lo más fuerte que pude.

-Mande-Escuché inmediatamente atrás de mí la vocecita de Alice haciéndome pegar tremendo susto.

-¿Cómo rayos pretendes que use esta ropa?-Le pregunté señalando la ropa y poniendo cara de "fuchi".

-¿Qué tiene?-Me preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Que qué tiene?-Le pregunté con una nota de histeria-¡¿Que qué tiene?!-Comencé a gritar cada vez más fuerte-Es una… ¡FALDA Alice!

-¿Y?-Me preguntó mientras me veía raro. Ni se había inmutado un poco, seguía igual de tranquila.

-¿Cómo que "_y_"?-Le pregunté ya totalmente histérica-A ver Alice- Respire profundamente varias veces hasta que más o menos me tranquilice y comencé-:Comprende que las faldas no están hechas para que **YO** las use, si fuera tú o Rose, tal vez las usaría, pero resulta que soy YO: Isabella Swan, aparte con una falda mis piernas van a parecer dos hilos volando.

-Ay Bella, no seas tonta, si fueras fea ningún chico querría salir contigo, y las dos sabemos que hay más de uno que quiere salir contigo así que no repeles más y ponte esa ropa que te dejé ahí porque sino se nos va a hacer tarde-Me dijo y se dio media vuelta para ahora ella meterse a bañar.

No me quedo otra opción así que tuve que ponerme esa ropa, ya estaba con mi ropa cuando me puse a pensar en qué zapatos iba a usar, obviamente tacones no, ¿tenis? Sí, tal vez. Fui por mis tenis y cuando me los iba a poner llegó Alice ya con un vestido morado acompañado de un bolero de color lila claro y unos tacones extremadamente altos.

-Ni creas que te vas a poner esos tenis –Me dijo mientras me los arrebataba de las manos y los aventaba hacía el otro lado del cuarto.-Toma-Me dijo mientras me daba unas balerinas blancas con un moño pequeño del lado derecho. Bueno, por lo menos no me había dado unos con tacón.

-Bueno, ahora ven, te tengo que arreglar el cabello, maquillarte…-Comenzó a hablar más para sí misma que para mí, mientras me sentaba enfrente del tocador.

Comenzó a cepillarme el cabello y después quien sabe cuantas cosas comenzó a hacerme en el cabello, yo simplemente cerré los ojos dejé caer mi cabeza hacía atrás.

Estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando empecé a escuchar dos voces. Abrí los ojos de golpe y a mi lado vi a Rose ya arreglada y maquillada. Esperen, ¿a qué hora había llegado?

-Hola Bella-Me saludó con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a maquillarme ella.

-Hola-Le salude- ¿A qué hora llegaste Rose?-Le pregunté confundida.

-Mmm… como hace 20 minutos, te estabas durmiendo y no te diste cuenta.

-Ahhh…-Fue lo único que dije antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Ya estas lista!-Escuché el grito emocionado de Alice haciéndome brincar y casi caer de la silla, enseguida escuché las carcajadas de Rose y Alice, las vi con ojos entrecerrados.

-Que graciosa Alice-Le dije mientras me dirigía al espejo. Al verme OH sorpresa que me llevé, ¡Me habían cambiado!, mi cabello lo tenía en una coleta rizado y en cuanto a el maquillaje tenía un poco de sombra gris y dorada en mis párpados, en mis mejillas muy poco blush ya que dijeron que no iba a necesitar demasiado debido a mis constantes sonrojos y en los labios tenía gloss. Tal vez se escuche muy narcisista, pero realmente me veía muy bien, ya quería que me viera Edward, no, Edward no, mejor dicho ya quería que me viera Mike

-¿Verdad que te ves muy linda?-Me preguntó Alice emocionada por su trabajo.

-Pues… pudo haber sido mejor pero pues ya ni modo-Le dije bromeando haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos-Era broma Alice, me veo genial, enserio muchas gracias-Le dije y fui a abrazarla-También muchas gracias a ti Rose-Y también la jalé a ella para abrazarla.

-Bueno, ya vámonos porque sino los chicos se van a poner como locos-Nos dijo Alice.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras Alice y Rose me dijeron que esperara ahí parada hasta que ellas me hablaran para salir, les hice caso así que me quedé parada ahí un poco nerviosa por qué pensaría Edward cuando me viera, bueno más bien qué pensarían los chicos, agh ¿para qué engañarme? La verdad la opinión que más me importaba era la de Edward, pero en fin…

**Edward POV.**

Ya habían llegado Jasper y Rose así que ahora ya estábamos los tres esperando a las chicas que ya llevaban más de dos horas ¡DOS HORAS! Arreglándose, y sólo para que quedaran igual. Pff… chicas…

-Hola-Bajaron Rose y Alice saludándonos, la verdad mi hermana y su amiga se veían muy bien, pero… ¿y Bella? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Wow te ves muy bien Rose-Le dijo Emmett mientras se ponía de pie para saludarla.

-Gracias Emmett-Le respondió Rose-tú tampoco te ves tan mal ¿eh?-Le dijo picaronamente. Empezaron a platicar esos dos muy contentos mientras Alice y Jasper simplemente se veían a los ojos. Genial ahora resulta que estos dos también se gustan-Pensé. Bueno Alice se lo merecía, digamos que su historial de novios nunca me gustó pero este se veía un buen chico, y si no lo llegara a ser de eso nos encargaríamos Emmett y yo.

-Hola Jas-Lo saludó por fin Alice.

-Hola, te ves muy linda Alice-Le dijo inmediatamente Jasper causando un sonrojo en Alice, Acababa de hacer sonrojar a ¡ALICE! Mi hermana. Eso sí que no lo podía creer, pero aún así seguía queriendo saber dónde demonios habían dejado a Bella. Todos seguían platicando mientras yo seguía impaciente por saber algo de Bella.

-Oigan chicos-Nos llamó Alice-Quiero que vean algo-Nos dijo emocionada. Genial. Yo lo único que quería era ver a Bella no que me enseñara otra cosa.

Alice y Rose subieron otra vez tardándose dos minutos si acaso, atrás de ella venía…¿Bella? Vaya que se habían lucido Alice y Rose, habían dejado muy guapa a Isabella, se veía…sexy.

* * *

**N/A:las fotos de la ropa de Rose,Alice y Bella estan en mi perfil.**

**Ale AR.**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Editado. 7/ABR/13**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

_Alice y Rose subieron por mí para que bajara, me puse sumamente nerviosa a tal grado que casi me sudaban las manos de los nervios, al bajar lo primero que busqué fue a Edward quien me estaba mirando atento, en ese momento sentí unas locas mariposas en mi estómago, en cuanto lo vi me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, al llegar donde estaban los chicos Alice habló:_

_-¿Y?...-Les preguntó esperando su respuesta._

_-Wow, te ves genial Bella-Me dijo Emmett riéndose._

_-Sí, te ves muy bien, Mike va a quedar más lelo de lo que ya está cuando te vea.-Me dijo Jasper bromeando a costa de Mike. En cuanto dijo eso todos a excepción de Edward y yo empezaron a reírse. Edward y yo simplemente nos limitábamos a vernos, él me examinaba con la mirada mientras yo cada vez me sonrojaba más._

_-¿Y qué te parece , Edward?-Le preguntó Alice interrumpiendo miradas._

_-Te ves muy guapa Bella, ojalá te diviertas con Mike mucho-Dijo lo último casi con sorna y se dio media vuelta hacía el garaje para sacar el auto. A veces simplemente no lo soportaba, es que tenía que ser tan… tan… tan… ¡ARROGANTE!. Hice una rabia tremenda provocando que casi llorara del enojo, Alice simplemente me palmeo el brazo tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, por lo visto ella era la única que sí se había dado cuenta , no sabía cómo Alice se enteraba de todo, pero a veces eso era bueno pues tenía a alguien que me podía entender un poco._

_-Bueno chicos ya vámonos-Dijo Rose empujándonos hacía el garaje._

_Al llegar Edward ya estaba en el volvo con las puertas y ventanas cerradas mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Me sorprendió un poco pues se veía como enfadado, pero no estaba en condiciones de preocuparme por él, necesitaba tener un poco de orgullo ¿no?_

_-A ver, Bella tú te vas con Edward, Rose te vas con Emmett en su Jeep y yo me voy con Jasper en su auto –Comenzó a organizar Alice sin darnos tiempo para quejarnos. Genial. Tendría que ir aguantando al arrogante de Edward y para colmo sola… Pff…_

_Cada quien se subo al auto correspondiente mientras yo me quedé parada en el mismo lugar a pesar de que ya sólo quedábamos Edward y yo. Traté de tranquilizarme cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente varias veces._

_-¿No te vas a subir?-Me dijo una voz totalmente seductora al oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara._

_-…-No pude pronunciar palabra alguna, en ese momento me encontraba hiperventilando en extremo._

_-Ven-Me tomó de la mano jalándome hacia el lado del copiloto mientras me abría la puerta caballerosamente mientras yo me subía. Entonces me pregunté:¿Cómo rayos puede ser tan bipolar?_

_Seguía tratando de relajarme que ni cuenta me di cuando se había subido al auto. Arrancó el motor y lo puso en marcha. En el trayecto corto que llevábamos ninguno había hablado hasta ahora, necesitaba entretenerme en algo._

_-¿Puedo?-Le dije señalando el estéreo._

_-Sí, sólo que si quieres cambia el disco, no creo que te guste la música que traigo-Me dijo mientras me veía de soslayo. Me pregunté qué clase de música le gustaba así que decidí escuchar y vaya sorpresa que me llevé._

_-¿Debussy?-Le pregunté sorprendida._

_-Sí, ¿lo conoces?-Me preguntó igualmente sorprendido_

_-¿Que si lo conozco? ¡Claro que lo conozco!-Le dije mientras recordaba cuando mi madre lo ponía-De hecho es uno de mis favoritos, y Claro de Luna es una excelente canción._

_-También es uno de mis favoritos-Me dijo viéndome de soslayo.-Aunque la verdad déjame decirte que me sorprende mucho que a ti te guste esta música-Me dijo medio pensativo._

_-¡Hey! También sé escuchar buena música ¿eh?-Le dije mientras le pegaba en el brazo juguetonamente._

_-Supongo que tienes un punto a tu favor-Me dijo mientras nuevamente me veía._

_Seguimos escuchando la música cada quien con una sonrisa aunque creo que la mía era súper enooorme. De pronto vi como su semblante cambiaba totalmente, entonces decidí preguntarle qué le ocurría a lo que me contestó:_

_-Bella, enserio disculpa por mi comentario de hace unos momentos en la casa, sólo que Mike nunca me ha caído muy bien, supongo que todo lo que tenga que ver con él me pone un poco …_

_-…¿Grosero?-Le dije interrumpiéndolo._

_-Sí, grosero-Me dijo en un susurró-, en serio perdón, de verdad espero que hoy te la pases muy bien con él-Me dijo y casi pude notar como sus ojos se inundaban de una tristeza enorme, aunque rápidamente agitó la cabeza y cuando me volteó a ver puso una enorme sonrisa que me costó mucho trabajo creerle._

_-Entonces… ¿me disculpas?_

_-Sí, te perdono-Le dije con una sonrisa sincera-Pero es que te juro que a veces tus cambios de ánimo me dejan confundida-Le dije honestamente._

_-Sí, creo que soy un poco bipolar ¿no?-Me dijo bromeando._

_-Sí, supongo que es otro punto a mi favor-Le dije riéndome un poco._

_-Sí, supongo que lo es._

_Durante todo el trayecto estuvimos hablando de un sinfín de trivialidades, algo raro entre nosotros, pues muy rara vez podíamos siquiera aguantar una palabra y la mayoría de las veces eran insultos._

_-Bueno, llegamos-Me dijo mientras estacionaba el auto, cuando al fin apagó el auto los dos nos quedamos en silencio y viéndonos, al parecer ninguno de los dos se quería bajar, la verdad yo me sentí muy cómoda a su lado sin nadie más._

_-¡Rayos!-Gritó de repente haciendo que brincara del susto._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté preocupada._

_-Tenía que pasar por Lauren-Me dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cabello. Okay, hubiera preferido no saber qué le pasaba._

_-Ahh…-Le contesté simplemente-Bueno, entonces supongo que mejor me bajo de una vez, no se vaya a enojar Lauren-Le dije un poco desanimada ya._

_-No- Me dijo casi gritando cuando estaba abriendo ya la puerta del auto.-¿No me quieres acompañar?-Me dijo con sus ojos brillando y a mí el corazón casi se me sale de la emoción. ¡Quería que lo acompañara!_

_-Pe-pero tal vez Lauren se enoje-Le dije trabándome. La verdad me valía lo que pensara Lauren, pero no pude evitar preguntar, creo que soy demasiado noble-pensé._

_-¡Bah!-Me dijo y se estiro para cerrar la puerta de mi lado casi rozándome y provocando que casi me desmayara ahí._

_De nuevo íbamos platicando tremendamente bien, tanto que el viaje de regreso se me hizo súper rápido._

_-Hum…-Dijo casi en un quejido._

_-¿Qué?-Le pregunté extrañada._

_-Que la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de salir-Me dijo mientras daba un enorme suspiro y se bajaba del auto para ir a la puerta por Lauren. Mientras yo me quedé un poco pensativa en por qué si no tenía ganas de salir había invitado a Lauren, seguía pensando con mi vista fija en él cuando de pronto vi como la puerta se abría y de allí salía Lauren casi lanzándose a los brazos de Edward. Llevaba una falda igual que yo y una blusa con un tremendo escote. Cuando vi como abrazaba a Edward tirándolo y así quedando ella encima de él sentí unas ganas increíbles de bajarme y quitarla de encima de mi Edward. Oh Dios, no esperen ¿acaso dije "mi Edward"? No, seguro que sólo dije eso por ver a Lauren, agh. Esto me tenía realmente confundida._

_Prendí rápidamente la radio para entretenerme y giré mi vista hacía mis pies, pero para mí tonta suerte en cuanto encendí la radio me di cuenta de que el mundo conspiraba en mi contra, pues para rematar estaba la canción de "celos" __**(link en mi perfil)**__. Genial. Traté de tranquilizarme ya de perdida poniendo atención a la canción, pero rápidamente le cambié y nuevamente comprobé mi teoría de "El mundo conspira en mi contra" ,ahora estaba "cualquier forma de amor "(link en mi perfil), genial, ¿que hoy era el día de "molesten a Bella?.Seguía haciendo mi berrinche cuando escuché abrirse mi puerta, instintivamente volteé pero enseguida desee no haber hecho eso, pues enfrente tenía a Lauren. En ese momento me pregunté qué rayos había hecho mal para merecer todo esto._

_-¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?-Me dijo con su voz chillona mientras me señalaba con su dedo._

_Estaba a punto de contestarle como se debía sólo que Edward me interrumpió inmediatamente suponiendo lo que tenía pensado hacer._

_-Ella está aquí porque me acompañó por ti y quedé de llevarla a ella a su cita-Dijo Edward._

_-Bueno, supongo que unos minutos no me afectará-Añadió despectivamente Lauren mientras se me quedaba viendo cruzada de brazos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Te gusto o qué?-Le dije sin poder contenerme ahora._

_-Muévete-Me dijo ignorando mi comentario._

_-¿Perdón?-Le pregunté riéndome sarcásticamente._

_-Que te muevas, no tengo todo el día-Me dijo mientras me barría. Genial, pero no pensaba discutir._

_-Lauren, en serio no creo que sea buena idea pelear ahorita y Bella estaba sentada ahí desde antes así que respétala y por favor evita que tengamos todos una discusión, así que mejor ya súbete atrás-Le dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta de atrás._

_-No, que se venga acá adelante, supongo que concederle un momento de felicidad no me afecta en nada, digo, tanto tiempo esperando por su tan soñada cita ¿y que yo se la arruine? NO, cómo crees, enserio aparte dicen que hay que ayudar al prójimo ¿no? Supongo que esto también se debe de considerar una obra de caridad-Le dije a Edward mientras él se reía tratando de verse discreto pero sinceramente no lo logró así que Lauren se enojó más._

_-¡Bravo! La gatita salió a maullar. No seas ridícula Isabella, tú no tienes el valor suficiente como para poder hablarles así a las personas como yo, no vales la pena. Estoy casi segura de que si Eddie te trajo fue para darte unos minutos de gloria, al fin y al cabo sólo eres su tonta huésped en su casa. ¿Crees que me podría afectar tu comentario? Pobre patito feo, mejor regrésate a tu laboratorio, experimento. Aparte de nerd, entrometida. Eres patética tratando de fingir algo que no eres, ¿Crees que todo ese maquillaje y una faldita te iban a hacer lucir bien? Sigue creyendo en los reyes magos. -Me dijo agresivamente. En cuanto me dijo eso juro que no pude aguantar el que saliera una lágrima de mis ojos haciendo que ella comenzara a reír. Cuando la vi reír inmediatamente salí de ahí y comencé a correr, tomé un taxi y me fui de regreso a la casa, en cuanto llegué sólo estaba Esme quien no pude evitar que me viera subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, al llegar me tiré en mi cama a llorar fuertemente._

_Escuché como tocaban la puerta pero no tenía nada de ganas de saber quién era, así que simplemente no hice caso y seguí llorando, volvieron a tocar y nuevamente no abrí; seguí llorando cuando sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba a acariciarme mi cabello tiernamente._

_Voltee para ver quién era y enserio que en cuanto vi quién era me lancé a abrazarla y a llorar nuevamente._

_-¿Qué tienes pequeña?-Me dijo tiernamente Esme._

_-Nada-Le contesté haciendo que mis sollozos salieran más fuertes._

_-Uno no llora por nada chiquita-Me dijo mientras me acariciaba mi cabello._

_-Esme… ¿tú crees que soy patética?-Le pregunté mientras alzaba mi cabeza para verla._

_-No, claro que no lo eres.-Me dijo mientras se reía tiernamente._

_-¿Y fea? ¿Crees que soy fea?-Le pregunté nuevamente._

_-Claro que no eres fea-Me dijo mientras se reía nuevamente-Eres muy bonita, quien te haya dicho eso seguramente es por envidia o simplemente por molestarte, eres muy inocente todavía Bella y hay muchas personas que son muy envidiosas y al hacer comentarios como esos se sienten más grandes, pero eres muy bonita y no eres patética, y si no me crees pregúntale a cualquier chico del pueblo y no creo andar tan mal porque algo he escuchado de un tal Mike ¿eh?-Me dijo sacándome una sonrisa por fin._

_-¿Enserio crees que no soy fea?-Le pregunté como niña pequeña._

_-Enserio, y creo que hoy usted tenía una cita muchachita así que límpiese las lágrimas y la espero abajo para llevarla-Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la coronilla haciéndome recordar a mi madre._

_-Okay, no tardo-Le dije mientras me dirigía al baño a limpiarme la cara y arreglarme un poquito de nuevo._

_Cuando terminé de arreglarme bajé con Esme para que me llevara a mi cita con Mike en su auto._

_Edward POV._

_Vi como Bella comenzaba a llorar y en ese momento me sentí tan mal por haberla traído con Lauren, sabía cómo era y aún así la traje, vi como comenzaba a correr lejos, traté de alcanzarla pero Lauren me detuvo tomándome del brazo._

_-Suéltame-Le grité mientras veía por dónde se había ido._

_-¿Por qué demonios te interesa alcanzarla?-Me dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de mi impidiéndome el paso._

_-Porque me importa-Le dije haciéndola a un lado, para tratar de alcanzar a Bella, pero cuando llegué a la avenida Bella ya no estaba. Regresé hacía donde estaba el coche, cuando llegué vi a Lauren ya sentada en el asiento delantero._

_Me subí al auto poniendo las llaves en el contacto._

_-Lauren, mejor quédate en tu casa, hoy no va a haber cita-Le dije mientras me estiraba para abrir la puerta de su lado y con el motor ya encendido._

_-¿Qué? –Me dijo casi gritándome._

_-Lo que escuchaste que hoy no va a haber ninguna cita-Le dije-Así que por favor no me hagas perder más tiempo y bájate ya-Terminé de decirle ya desesperado porque no se bajaba._

_-¿Acaso es por lo que pasó con ella? Sólo dije la verdad- Me dijo con una nota de histeria._

_-No, no lo hiciste-Le dije simplemente-Por favor Lauren bájate YA-Le dije mientras respiraba hondo tratando de tranquilizarme._

_-No, espera… ¡Te gusta! ¡Ella te gusta!-Me dijo mientras ponía una mueca.-No lo puedo creer. Te gusta la ridícula de Swan_

_-No-Le dije tratando de convencerme más a mí que a ella._

_-Entonces ¿por qué demonios quieres ir a buscarla?-Me dijo mientras me miraba acusadoramente._

_-Porque…-No encontraba una respuesta lógica a eso.-Porque es la mejor amiga de mi hermana-Le dije rápidamente tratando de darme a mí mismo esa respuesta._

_-Entonces que tu hermana la vaya a buscar, no tú-Me dijo._

_-No, Lauren. Bájate ya-Le dije perdiendo cualquier pequeña parte de paciencia que me quedaba._

_-No, no me pienso bajar-Me dijo cruzándose de brazos. Respiré profundamente y fui de su lado , la cargué lo más rápido que pude y la dejé fuera del auto cerrando la puerta y metiéndome en el lado del conductor, escuché como comenzaba a gritar pero yo ya estaba lejos de su casa como para entender qué decía._

* * *

_AAAY pero si soy bien dramática. ¿Review por mi drama?_

_Ale AR._


	16. Capítulo 15

**Editado. 7/abr/13.**

**Disclaimer: Historia mía, personajes de SM.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

Enseguida mi mente comenzó a trabajar pensando hacia dónde se podía haber ido Bella, mientras iba pensando , cada vez aceleraba más. A la conclusión más rápida y obvia que pude llegar fue "A mi casa", en cuanto llegué a esa conclusión aceleré más todavía, me urgía llegar a la casa.

Cuando llegué a la casa no vi a nadie, ni siquiera estaba Esme, saqué mi celular y mejor le marqué a Bella.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y me mandó al buzón. M****a.

Y ahora quién demonios le iba a marcar, seguramente Alice me mataría si le decía que Bella se fue llorando, pero era mi única alternativa, así que… Le marqué a Alice.

-¿Alice?-Hablé cuando contestó.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa Ed?-Me preguntó.

-¿Bella está contigo?-Le dije yendo al punto principal.

-No, ¿que no está contigo?-Me dijo empezando a estar un poco preocupada.

-Sí, estaba, sólo que… tuvimos un problema y se fue, y ahora no sé a dónde se fue-Le dije nervioso, preocupado y sufriendo un montón de emociones en ese momento.

-¿Cómo que no sabes a dónde se fue?-Me dijo gritándome por el teléfono.

-Pues, es que ya te dije, tuvimos un problema-Le dije enojado porque yo lo único que quería saber era dónde demonios estaba Bella, no quería que Alice mi hermana menor viniera a regañarme ahora.

-¿Qué problema tuvieron ahora?-Me dijo enojada.

-Alice, sólo quiero que me ayudes a averiguar dónde diablos se metió Bella-Le dije enfurecido.

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto te vea me vas a decir letra por letra lo que pasó, mientras le voy a marcar a su celular, ¿ya fuiste a la casa?-Me dijo más tranquila.

-Ya, ya fui y no está ni ella ni nadie-Le dije respirando hondo dos veces.

-Bueno, entonces mejor le voy a marcar a Esme para ver si ella sabe algo de Bella-Me dijo y colgó.

**Bella POV.**

Ya casi llegábamos cuando para mi mugre desgracia en la radio ¿por qué no? Pusieron la canción de "Doctor psiquiatra" , tenía ganas de meterme y ahorcar al locutor, en serio que escuchar la radio no era una buena idea para mi así que apagué la radio haciendo que Esme me mirara extrañada pero fue por muy corto tiempo, ya que se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al frente.

Cuando al fin llegamos, decidí encender mi celular y vaya sorpresa que me llevé al verlo, pues tenía nueve llamadas de Alice, quince de Mike y por último la que más me sorprendió fue… veintidós llamadas de Edward, ¡Edward!

Esa idea no me desagradó para nada y por lo visto Esme se dio cuenta de mi gran felicidad que se demostraba en una enorme sonrisa de estúpida en mis rostro, ella simplemente se empezó a reír y se detuvo enfrente de la entrada a la plaza.

-Bueno Bella nos vemos la rato-Me dijo mientras se despedía de mi- Y ya no llores, recuerda que eres una persona muy importante en la vida de todos y no creo que les guste verte llorar y yo sé que eres muy fuerte, sólo que ahora debes tener más cuidado con las personas y no siempre creer todos los comentarios que te hacen ¿De acuerdo?-Me dijo haciéndome entender que lo que decía era cierto, así que en ese momento la abracé y me prometí no volver a llorar por estupideces como esas.

-Gracias Esme-Le dije y me bajé del auto.

En cuanto estuve dentro de la plaza me fui a una de las bancas que había dentro y saqué mi celular para marcarle a Alice, seguramente debería de estar preocupada por no saber dónde había estado.

-¿Alice?-Dije en cuanto atendieron al teléfono.

-Sí, ¿Bella?-Me dijo preocupada.

-Sí, Hola Alice-Le dije tragando saliva, ya sabía el discurso que me iba a dar sobre el por qué me desaparecí así sin avisar ni nada.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió irte así nada más? ¿Qué no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos? ¿No sabes lo preocupado que estaba Edward?...-Y después de escuchar esa última frase todo lo siguiente que escuché fue sólo un puro "bla bla bla" mi mente seguía en esa pequeña, pero gran frase "¿No sabes lo preocupado que estaba Edward?..." Edward estaba preocupado por mí, por mi "ISABELLA SWAN" ,mi corazón estaba al mil por hora, tenía ganas de salir volando.-¡Bella!-Me gritó por el auricular Alice haciendo que yo saliera de mi trance.

-¿Mande?-Respondí asustada casi gritando.

-¿Escuchaste acaso lo que te acabo de decir?-Me dijo desesperada.

-…No, perdón-le dije con una nota de arrepentimiento.

-Ash, bueno ¿dónde estás ahora?-Me dijo más tranquila.

-Aquí en la plaza, estoy en el primer piso-Le dije mientras me ponía de pie dispuesta a ir hacia donde me indicara.

-Bueno en un segundo vamos para allá, no te muevas de ahí-Me dijo y me colgó.

Me volví a sentar en la banca esperando a que llegaran por mí como si se tratase de una niña pequeña que está extraviada.

**Edward POV.**

Ya estaba camino al centro comercial cuando recibí la llamada de Alice.

-¿La encontraron?-Fue lo primero que dije en cuanto abrí el celular.

-Sí, ya está acá en la plaza-Me dijo Alice haciendo que me tranquilizara al fin.

-Ok, gracias por avisar, voy para allá-Le dije.

-No, espera-Gritó por el celular evitando así que yo colgara-En cuanto llegues me vas a tener que decir exactamente lo que pasó ¿ok?-Me dijo amenazadoramente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Le dije para tranquilizarla.

**Bella POV.**

-¡Bella!-Escuché mi nombre a lo lejos. Volteé hacia todos lados para ver de dónde procedía esa voz, al voltear hacia atrás vi a una muy contenta Alice acompañada de Mike.

-Alice-Le dije mientras iba a abrazarla-Perdón.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer Bella, todos nos preocupamos mucho-Me dijo como si yo fuera la niña pequeña y ella la mamá, se podría decir que la escena era un poco graciosa.

-Mike-Le dije y fui a saludarlo.

-Hola Bella-Me dijo y me tomó de la cintura para abrazarme en contra de mi voluntad, pero sinceramente no puse mayor resistencia.

Después llegaron Emmett, Jasper y Rose quienes me saludaron alegremente, estábamos platicando alegremente cuando vimos como Alice comenzaba a ponerse seria y se fue caminando todos al seguir la dirección que tomó vimos a Edward ahí parado, vimos como ellos dos comenzaron a platicar como discutiendo pero al final Edward le dio un beso en la coronilla a su hermana y acto seguido dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí, me quedé un poco triste, pues ni siquiera, se atrevió a saludar de lejos a ninguno, Alice llegó nuevamente con nosotros con su sonrisa de siempre y enseguida comenzó a hablar con Jasper. Se notaba a leguas que esos dos iban a terminar juntos a fin de cuentas y para eso no faltaba mucho, cuando los vi deseé enormemente que así fuéramos Edward y yo, pero por lo visto el destino nos tenía preparado a nosotros dos caminos totalmente diferentes.

Estuvimos caminando por la plaza los seis, Mike era muy agradable pero platicaba demasiado, por un momento me dieron ganas de ir a comprar un masquin y pegárselo en la boca. Después de andar caminando por ahí, decidimos entrar a ver una película que al llegar a la mitad de la trama me dormí profundamente y para salir me tuvieron que despertar zarandeándome suavemente.

Ya al fin íbamos de regreso a la casa, Mike se ofreció a llevarme muy caballerosamente así que me pareció lindo de su parte por lo que acepté me llevara.

-Bueno, espero no te hayas aburrido-Me dijo Mike mientras llegábamos al porche de la casa.

-No para nada me la pasé muy bien-Le dije tratando de que sonora convincente.

-Me alegro de que te hayas divertido-Me dijo poniéndose enfrente de mí.

-Gracias-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Pude sentir como Mike cada vez se acercaba más y yo cada vez me alejaba más.

-Supongo que ya me voy-Le dije mientras daba un bostezo fingiendo cansancio-La verdad es que quedé muy cansada-Le dije soltando otro bostezo fingido.

-Ah, ok-Me dijo pero aún así siguió acercándose cada vez más así que di por hecho que no había entendido la indirecta. Si no hubiera sido por que me metí a la casa a tiempo Mike me hubiera besado.

-¿Una mala cita?-Escuché decir a alguien atrás de mí.

-Fatal-Dije sin voltear.

-Ah, pues que mal…-Me contestó la voz y después de unos segundos me dijo:-¿Quieres?-Voltee para ver a qué se refería y en su mano vi un plato con dos emparedados que se veían tremendamente deliciosos, en cuanto los vi se me hizo agua la boca, ahora que recordaba, no había comido nada.

-Sí, claro-Le dije y me acerqué para tomar uno.-Pero… ¿que no los dos eran para ti Edward?

-¡Bah!-Me dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala-No creo que me pueda comer los dos yo sólo-Me dijo mientras palmeaba le lugar junto a él para que me sentara.

Me senté a su lado y él tomó el control del televisor y comenzó a ver la programación, encontró una película que justo en ese momento iba a empezar, la película para buena suerte mía era "Vaselina", siempre me había encantado esa película, era una de mis favoritas, cada quien tomó su emparedado, nos acomodamos en el sillón y comenzamos a ver la película, al terminar la película los dos nos estiramos y comenzamos a reírnos como tontos.

-Oye en cuanto a lo de esta tarde en serio perdón-Me dijo Edward disculpándose.

-Claro, supongo que no fue tu culpa-Le dije restándole importancia.

-¿Qué hora es?-Me preguntó viendo el reloj.

-Ammm…-Contesté mientras también volteaba a ver el reloj de la pared.

-Hum… Todavía es muy temprano-Me dijo mientras se tiraba en el sillón boca arriba.

-Sí, todavía lo es-Le contesté mientras me sentaba en otro sillón.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Me dijo viendo hacia el techo.

-No lo sé, no tengo muchas ganas de salir ahorita-Le dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos y subía mis pies al sillón cruzando las piernas.

-Tengo una idea-Me dijo mientras se paraba de un brinco e iba hacía no sé donde. Yo simplemente me quede ahí sentada y cerré los ojos dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando escuché que alguien llegaba. Abrí los ojos de golpe y enfrente de mi estaba Edward con una caja de un juego de mesa.

-¿Qué juego es?-Le pregunté mientras me enderezaba.

-Jenga-Contestó mientras se sentaba en el suelo alrededor de la mesita y comenzaba a construir la pequeña torre-¿Juegas?-Me dijo.

-Bueno-Acepté gustosamente y me senté enfrente de él.

Comenzamos a jugar él entre risas y yo entre vergüenzas, pues debido a mi no muy buena coordinación la mayoría de las veces por no decir que todas, tiré la torre, pasamos así un muy largo tiempo que para mí fue el más corto, pues cuando vimos el reloj ya eran las doce y nosotros seguíamos jugando, todavía estuvimos una hora más y si no hubiera sido por que bostece hubiéramos estado todavía más tiempo, pero él se disculpó por tenerme ahí jugando tan tarde.

-Bah, creo que me la he pasado mejor que en mi "cita" con Mike-Le dije riéndome y después me puse roja por mi comentario. –Genial Bella tenías que decir eso en voz alta-Me dije internamente.

-Me alegro, si hubiera sido de lo contrario juro que me moriría de la vergüenza-Al yo no entender mucho su comentario decidió explicarme-Me daría mucha pena saber que Mike es más divertido que yo-Me explicó.

-Ah-Fue lo único que dije.

-Ya mejor vamos a dormir, es muy tarde-Me dijo mientras me esperaba en las escaleras para que yo pasara primero.

Al llegar a nuestro piso cada quien se fue a su cuarto y antes de que yo entrara le escuché decir:-Y nuevamente perdón por lo de hoy, Buenas noches.-Y enseguida escuché como cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Pude sentir como en mi rostro se formaba una gran sonrisa. Me cambié poniéndome mi pijama y enseguida me metí en mi calurosa cama, antes de dormirme llegué a la conclusión de que había sido mucho mejor la película y le tiempo que pase con Edward que mi "cita" con Mike…

* * *

owww

Ale AR.


	17. Capítulo 16

Editado. 7/abr/13

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones._

Capítulo 16

-¡Bellaaaaa!-Escuché un grito en mi oído interrumpiendo mi dulce siesta y enseguida sentí un peso… otro peso… otro peso… otro peso, abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con la cara de Alice enfrente de la mía, al estirarme para tratar de inhalar aire pude observar que Alice, Jasper, Rose y Edward me estaban haciendo bolita , realmente trataba de quitarme cuando vi muy decidido a Emmett a unirse a la "bolita a Bella", entonces sí que sentí miedo, todos al ver mi cara de pánico giraron la cabeza hacia Emmett y por lo visto todos sintieron el mismo pánico que yo ya que lo último que se escuchó antes de que Emmett se aventara fue un :

-¡Nooooooo….!-Que inmediatamente fue apagado por el peso de Emmett.

-Emmett quítate-Gritamos todos a excepción de Edward que estaba justamente debajo de Emmett recibiendo el peso directo y así impidiéndole el paso de aire a sus pulmones, comencé a moverme como serpiente para tirara a todos y… ¡lo logré!.

-Oops-Les dije fingiendo estar arrepentida.-Lo siento-Y salí corriendo de ahí directo hacia el baño.

-Algún día tendrás que salir Bella-Comenzó Emmett macabramente-Y entonces ese día Jack Sparrow, no ,espera yo no soy pirata, bueno entonces ese día… amm… ese día… -Se quedó pensando en cómo seguir la frase mientras yo me revolcaba de la risa en el baño.

-…Cállate Emmett-Dijo Alice y después se escuchó un golpe que seguramente fue en la cabeza de Emmett.

-Bueno, en lo que estos dos se pelean yo sigo con la amenaza-Dijo Rose-bueno, ese día conocerás la furia de nosotros y nunca más querrás volver a ver la luz del sol, bueno no a ese grado ¿verdad? Pero pues de que no nos vuelves a tirar no nos vuelves a tirar-Terminó y me volví a reír como loca. Seguía riéndome cuando vi como la puerta que daba al cuarto de Edward se abría y por ahí aparecía Jasper y Edward con unas sonrisas para nada amistosas. Abrí los ojos como platos y me metí a la regadera cerrando la pequeña puertecita que había ahí.

-Ni se atrevan a tratar de entrar-Les dije entre risas nerviosas-Tengo... tengo… tengo… -Y entonces se encendió un foco en mi cabecita-¡Tengo agua y no dudaré en usarla!

-Bah-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y corrieron la puerta pero "oh sorpresa yo ya tenía la pequeña manguerita en mi poder ,comencé a mojarlos a los dos con agua fría. Pero debido a mi no muy buena coordinación casi caigo de no ser por Edward que me sostuvo y Jasper tomó la manguerita y ahí fue cuando aprendí que no debía de meterme con dos locos "Jasper y Edward". Comenzaron a mojarme mientras Edward me detenía para que no me escapara y Jasper me mojaba toda de pies a cabeza, al tratar de abrir los ojos vi como Alice, Emmett, Rose y Jasper se turnaban para mojarme "No era justo".

-Ey ey ey-Comenzó Edward-Ya deténganse-¡Sí! Al fin los detenía pensé-Me toca a mí no sean envidiosos-¡Nooo! ¡Maldito! Me las iba a pagar. Cambió de lugar con Jasper quien ahora me detenía y él comenzó a mojarme toda, cerré los ojos fuertemente y de repente sentí como alguien me cargaba y ya no sentía el chorro de agua, me sentí tremendamente agradecida con Emmett quien era el que me estaba cargando, pero eso no duró mucho ya que vi como Rose abría la llave de la regadera y me metían ahí dentro mientras que Emmett cerraba la puerta, Jasper y Edward cargaban a Alice y a Rose quien con sus celulares en la mano me grababan mientras yo sufría con el maldito chorro de agua frío que alguien lo había trabado para que no pudieran cerrarlo.

Por más que traté de abrir la puerta no lo logré así que la única opción que me quedó fue el gritar por algo de ayuda. Después de mis locos gritos de auxilio al fin llegaron Esme y Carlisle quienes obligaron a Emmett a que me dejara salir y enseguida Esme me dio una toalla seca. Estaba tiritando del frío que tenía cuando se escuchó mi primer estornudo.

-Achú-Estornudé fuertemente comenzando a sentirme mormada.

-Ojalá no te hayas enfermado-Dijo Esme mientras me llevaba a mi cuarto y me sacaba ropa limpia y seca para que me cambiara, pero antes decidí tomar un baño.

Carlisle sacó a todos del baño mientras los veía un poco enojado, me sentía un poco culpable porque ahora por mi culpa los iban a regañar, seguramente, pero ni modo, se lo merecían por haberme mojado.

Me bañé con agua extremadamente tibia y me vestí de una vez en el baño para no enfermarme más, al llegar a mi cuarto vi a Jasper, Rose, Alice, Edward y Emett sentados en mi cama cabizbajos y como niños pequeños que acaban de regañar y con Carlisle y Esme enfrente de ellos.

-¿Y? estoy esperando chicos-Dijo Esme seria.

-Perdón Bella-Dijeron todos al unísono y me voltearon a ver, me sentí muy mal por eso y más cuando vi que a Alice se le desbordaba una lágrima de sus ojos y su labio le temblaba, tenía un aspecto de un cachorrito solo y abandonado.

-Sí, no hay problema-Les dije mientras les sonreía dulcemente.

-Bella por favor siéntate-Me dijo Carlisle. Le obedecí instantáneamente y me senté. Vi que traía su maletín, sacó un termómetro y me lo puso en la boca, esperó unos segundos a que sonara y checó mi temperatura, al ver el termómetro sólo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro y enseguida me checó la garganta.

-Bueno Bella, hoy por lo visto te vas a quedar en cama y no puedes ni tomar ni comer nada frío-Me dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Estoy enferma?-Le dije con voz lastimera.

-Sí, te voy a dar medicamento en tabletas o a menos de que prefieras inyecciones-Me dijo mientras me miraba divertido.

-No, no no-Me apresuré a decir-Prefiero las tabletas.

-Bueno-me dijo mientras me sonreía y después miraba severamente a los chicos-Ustedes por lo mientras como castigo tendrán que estar a la disposición de Bella.

-Sí-Contestaron al unísono otra vez todos.

-Pero papi-Comenzó Alice como niña pequeña consentida- había prometido salir hoy con Jasper para mostrarle el pueblo, es nuevo aquí y se me haría muy descortés el que no cumpla mi promesa-Y puso nuevamente puso cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-De acuerdo, pero a las 5:00pm te quiero aquí ¿De acuerdo?-Le dijo Carlisle aceptando finalmente.

-Síp, gracias papi-Le dijo Alice y enseguida fue a abrazarlo cariñosamente, después salió del cuarto con Jasper.

-Papi…-Comenzó Emmett tratando de imitar a Alice, inmediatamente Carlisle lo miró muy serio pero Emmett no entendió.-Yo también quedé de llevar a Rose a que conociera el pueblo-Rose lo miró instantáneamente haciendo una cara de confusión.

-Ey, a mí no me metas en tus planes ¿eh Emmett?-Le amenazó Rose.

-Pero si yo pensaba que tal vez te gustaría dar un paseo por el pueblo-Le dijo Emmett un poco avergonzado.

-Bueno, obviamente me encantaría, pero…-Dijo Rose y miró a Carlisle como pidiéndole permiso.

-De acuerdo, pero ustedes también tiene hasta las 5:00pm y no más-Les contestó-Y yo que ustedes saldría de una vez que sino cambio de opinión-En cuanto dijo eso los dos salieron corriendo.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tú también tienes que mostrarle el pueblo a alguien?-Dijo esta vez mirando a Edward.

-No, supongo que no, creo que yo hoy tendré que ser el esclavo-Dijo mientras me veía entrecerrando los ojos.

-Perdón-Le dije simplemente con los labios sin producir sonido alguno.

-Bueno a cumplir tu castigo hijo-Le dijo Esme mientras le acariciaba el cabello cariñosamente- Y tú aprovecha Bella, que hoy puedes pedir lo que quieras-Me dijo y se fue junto con Carlisle dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí.

Edward dio un suspiro resignado-¿Entonces? ¿Qué quiere la señorita?-Me dijo mientras veía mi cuarto.

-Nada, así estoy bien gracias-Le contesté. Después de un largo silencio me atreví a decir algo-Perdón por que te tengas que quedar aquí por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes, tal vez me esté perdiendo de estar en una fiesta o estar con mis amigos o tal vez simplemente de estar en mi querido auto pero no es nada-Genial. Me había hecho sentir la peor persona del mundo.

-Gracias, creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor-Le dije sarcásticamente.

-No es cierto, estaba jugando un poco contigo-Me dijo y se recostó en mis pies encima del edredón que los cubría.

-¡Tengo una idea!-Dije de repente haciendo que Edward brincara-Perdón.

-¿Cuál es tu magnífica idea?

-¡Ver videos en youtube!-Le grité emocionada.

-Bella…¿No te habrá afectado más de lo normal el agua fría?-Me dijo mientras me tocaba la frente.

-No, idiota-Le dije y le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.-Mejor pásame mi lap.

Me acercó mi computadora y se recostó a mi lado recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Es enserio esto de los videos?-Me pregunto viendo la computadora.

-Síp, totalmente enserio-Le contesté y enseguida me metí a youtube.

-Bueno…¿Qué video quieres ver primero?-Le dije mientras lo veía.

-No sé, amm… busca chistes-Me dijo y comenzó a reírse.

-Y yo soy la que le afectó el agua-Murmuré.

-Hey escuché eso-Me dijo reclamándome.

Comenzamos a buscar hasta que encontramos la fin uno, el video ya era viejo pero la verdad es que me seguía dando mucha risa y a él también por lo visto haha. [_N/A: el video está en mi perfil]_

-Bella-Me habló viéndome muy serio.

-¿Mande?-Le contesté medio nerviosa.

-¡No choqué! Me chocaron-Me dijo imitando a el señor del video.

-¿Y mis 50 mil pesos?-Le dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Soy hijo del papá-Ya estábamos muertos de la risa, tuve que agarrar la lap para que no se me cayera debido a la vibración de mis piernas de la risa.

-Bueno, ahora me toca a mí-Me dijo y tomó la computadora y empezó a buscar un video. [N/A: también...en mi perfil :D (no me gusta mucho este tipo de canciónes pero...algo tiene esta jaja)]

La verdad es que me gustaba la canción, pero el video no mucho, o sea traía a muchachas casi sin nada, okay, tal vez estaba exagerando en eso, pero…¡Edward las estaba viendo!

-¿Y? ¿Apoco no está genial el video?-Me dijo una vez que terminó el video.

-Sí, seguro, no sabes la manera en que me excita, me emociona, me encanta, gozo ver a mujeres enseñando todo-Le dije sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos.

-¿Enseñando todo? No exageres Bella, apenas y enseñan algo y tú ya estás en un ataque de histeria-Me dijo haciéndome burla.

-No tengo ningún ataque de histeria-Le dije mientras le arrebataba la computadora y seguía viendo videos enojada.

-¿Ya te enojaste?-Me dijo mientras que con un dedo en mi barbilla me hacía mirarlo, pero enseguida desvié la mirada.

-No, no estoy enojada-Le dije tratando de sonar normal, pero me escuché como niña pequeña que hace puchero.

-Ajá ¿y luego? ¿Yo soy la madre teresa de Calcuta o qué?-Me dijo haciendo que yo lo fulminara con los ojos.

-Pues no sé si eres la madre teresa de Calcuta o no, pero yo no estoy enojada.

-Ash.

-¿"Ash" qué?

-Que te enojas de todo-Me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No me enojo de todo, si no soy igual de amargada que tú-Le dije riéndome.

-¿Me estás diciendo amargado?

-Pues… a quien le quede el saco que se lo ponga

-Está bien, ya me voy, has lastimado mis sentimientos-Me dijo fingiendo que se iba.

Decidí jugar también así que no me moví ni un centímetro dándole a entender que no pensaba detenerlo.

-No te importa que me vaya-Me dijo fingiendo estar indignado-Está bien, ahí es donde uno se da cuenta de quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos y quiénes no.

Comencé a reír-No seas ridículo-Le dije mientras dejaba la lap en la cama y me paraba por él.

-Ahora me insultas

-No te insulto, sólo que tú te lo tomas muy a pecho.

-Ah, está bien ya mejor me voy-Y se dio la media vuelta para salir, peor lo detuve del brazo.

-Ya, anda no te vayas-Le dije imitando a Alice con sus caritas de cachorrito triste que la parecer funcionó ya que se quedó.

-Bueno…¿y ahora? ¿qué hacemos?-Me dijo aburrido.

-Amm… ¡Ya sé!-Le dije en cuanto se me vino una gran idea.-Pero aquí tú eres el único que va a hacer algo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no me va a agradar del todo tu idea, pero en fin… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Ir a comprarme una enorme hamburguesa de piña con queso, con unas papas a la francesa con queso únicamente, un refresco de manzana y para postre un pastelito de chocolate.

-¿Qué?-Me dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Por fis?-Le dije haciendo de nuevo la carita de cachorrito.

-No Bella, y deja de hacer esa cara

-Entonces le voy a decir a Carlisle que no quieres cumplir tu castigo-Le amenacé. Sé que estaba siendo mala, pero realmente se me antojaba todo eso.

-No serías capaz-Me dijo retándome.

-¿Ah no?

-No

-Bueno-Le dije fingiendo aceptar su respuesta-…¡Carlisle!-Empecé a gritar.

-No no no no, no el hables por favor, prometo comprarte todo lo que quieres ¿si? Pero por favor no le hables-Me dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

-Okay, pero ya párate.

-¿De qué dices que quieres tu hamburguesa?

-Hawaiiana con queso y grande por fis.-Le dije y enseguida se fue por mi tan deseada hamburguesa.


	18. Capítulo 17

Editado. 7/abr/13

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones._

**Capítulo 17**

Alice POV.

Salimos de la casa lo más rápido posible sin dar tiempo a mi padre para que se arrepintiera de su decisión, era lo que menos queríamos. Nos fuimos de ahí en su auto, decidí que lo llevaría a mi heladería favorita, le fui indicando las calles por las cuales se tenía que meter hasta que llegamos.

-Así que…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?-Me pregunto Jasper mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto.

-Llevo viviendo aquí toda mi vida.

La heladería era un poco pequeña, pero tenía unas cuantas mesas y pagó los helados y cuando nos los dieron fuimos a unos sillones.

-¿Entonces tus padres también han vivido siempre aquí?-Retomó la conversación apenas empezada de hace unos momentos.

-No, ellos han vivido en diferentes lugares, el último lugar en el que vivieron fue Londres, de hecho ahí Emmett y Edward ya habían nacido, Emmett tenía dos años y Edward uno, pero después mi padre recibió una oferta de trabajo aquí en Forks y pues vinieron a vivir aquí …-Terminé mi relato con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú nunca has ido a Londres?-Me preguntó mientras comía de su helado.

-Sólo una vez, mis padres tienen varios amigos allá, creo que era cumpleaños de alguno de ellos, realmente no recuerdo muy bien, en ese tiempo todavía era una niña, tenía creo cinco, seis años, entonces mis recuerdos de ese viaje son pocos.-Comí un poco de helado y hablé nuevamente- ¿Tú? ¿Has ido a Londres?

-Sí, varias veces, mis padres tienen negocios en muchos países y Londres es uno de ellos así que usualmente cuando ellos tenían que ir mi hermana y yo los acompañábamos.

-Supongo que ha de ser divertido hacer viajes familiares así a lugares como Londres-Comenzaba a imaginar a mi familia con Jasper, Rosalie y Bella en Londres…seguro sería estupendo.

Jasper comenzó a reír sarcásticamente y a la vez con un tono triste. Lo miré extrañada. –Esos viajes "familiares" no eran tan divertidos como crees Alice-Comentó un poco triste- No cuando tu familia se reduce a tu hermana y a ti.

-¿Cómo que se reduce?-Pregunté confundida, no entendía muy bien su punto.

-Ya te había comentado que nunca convivíamos con mis padres mucho, en esos viajes mis padres siempre estaban con sus celulares, computadoras, en juntas, a veces no los veíamos en todo el día… sólo nos teníamos a nosotros, siempre éramos sólo Rose y yo, y por ende yo al ser el hombre, siempre tuve presente el "proteger" a mi hermana de todo, así que a cualquier lugar que Rose iba, yo la acompañaba.

-Supongo que ha de haber sido feo eso…-Realmente no sabía que decir…y me daba tristeza saber la forma en que habían vivido siempre…no me imaginaba sin el apoyo, sin la simple presencia de mis padres.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó un poco confundido.

-El tener nada más a Rosalie … y pues tal vez siempre tener que cuidarla a pesar de ser tú el menor ¿No?

-No, de eso nunca me arrepentiría-Contesto con una sonrisa- Mi hermana realmente es la persona más importante en mi vida, con ella crecí, con ella me crié, no me arrepiento de eso, creo que mi vida no hubiera sido igual sin ella,-Iba a preguntarle nuevamente pero él contestó antes-y por lo de mis padres, al principio lloraba y no lo voy a negar había veces que sufría mucho al ver a los demás niños acompañados de sus padres en ferias, eventos escolares, fiestas y yo en cambio solo con Rose, pero después tuve que aprender a hacerme fuerte, si yo lloraba Rose lloraba y más, en cambio si me veía bien a mí, ella lloraba menos y a veces lograba que no pensara en eso y después Rosalie comprendió un poco mejor la situación pero cuando lo hizo se volvió un poco… fría con las personas, si no se fía de ellas es realmente mala, pero una vez que lo hace uno se da cuenta de que es como una niña pequeña, muy cariñosa, tierna, a veces tiene todavía esa inocencia en los ojos.-Terminó con una sonrisa.

Sabía que había sido difícil para Jasper el contarme todo eso, pero me alegraba que hubiera tenido esa confianza en mí.

-Estoy segura de que Rosalie va a ser una de mis mejores amigas-Le dije con mi ánimo habitual para levantarle el ánimo. Él sólo soltó una carcajada y seguimos hablando de cosas menos relevantes

Rosalie POV.

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir?-Me preguntó Emmett una vez que nos subimos a su Jeep.

Me giré a verlo a los ojos con una cara de pocos amigos- ¿Si ubicas que soy nueva en este pueblo y que por lógica no sé a _**dónde**_ quiero ir, porque no tengo ni idea de qué hay aquí?-Le dije indicándole que era lo más lógico del mundo. Sabía que había sonado grosera y diferente a la forma en como me había estado comportando, pero había caído en la cuenta de que estos días me había comportado como una tonta niña ilusionada y yo sabía perfectamente que no era lo más adecuado el andar por ahí confiando en todas las personas y portándose bien con todos, tenía que comenzar a comportarme como era realmente.

-Pensé que tendrías alguna idea buena-Me contestó desviando la mirada.

-Si no conozco el lugar no puedo tener ninguna idea sobre a donde ir.

Respiró hondo y encendió la camioneta. –Supongo que no te gustan los autos así que no te puedo llevar al museo…

No lo dejé terminar ya que enseguida me emocionó la idea- ¡Vamos!

Me miró extrañado.-Vamos-Volví a decir.

-¿Quieres ir a ver autos?

-¡Sí! Me fascinan, me encanta todo tipo de autos.

-¡Asombroso!-Me miró con una sonrisa.-¡Vamos entonces!

En cuanto Emmett aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del museo, se bajó deprisa para ayudar a bajarme del coche, eso era poco usual en los hombres ahora, pero no por eso me iba a dejar deslumbrar por él.

Emmett fue directo por las entradas para poder tener acceso al museo, al entrar los dos quedamos totalmente fascinados con la cantidad de autos que había allí, había desde un Ford modelo T.* , hasta el auto más nuevo que pueda haber.

-Realmente no puedo creer que a una chica como tú le gusten los autos-Me dijo Emmett mientras observábamos juntos un auto.

-Pues en parte es culpa de mi hermano-Comencé a explicarle- Desde pequeña siempre hemos convivido mucho y bueno él lógicamente al ser hombre siempre ha tenido cierto interés en los autos así que yo comencé a tener cada vez más y más interés en cosas así hasta llegar al punto de saber a veces un poco más que él.

Seguimos viendo los autos. Íbamos y veníamos como dos niños pequeños, me sentía realmente emocionada, hace mucho que no había ido a un museo de autos, la última vez que fui había sido hace tres años, y fui únicamente con mi hermano, con Royce, mi novio, nunca hablábamos de autos, pues según esto él decía que eso sólo eran cosas para hombres así que al querer yo complacerlo la mayoría de las veces, nunca discutí sobre el tema.

Estaba totalmente concentrada viendo un auto cuando llegó Emmett.

-Oye Rose… ¿Tienes novio?

Sonaba una pregunta fácil pero... ¿Tenía novio? Sí, claro Royce era mi estúpido novio que no me ha hecho una sola llamada desde que me fui, seguramente ahora se encontraba con una lagartona que se aprovechaba de mi ausencia, pero ¿seguía teniendo una relación con Royce? ¿Lo seguía queriendo? ¿Acaso alguna vez lo quise realmente?

-No-Le contesté simplemente, sabía que era una mentira, pero a Royce…ya no lo podía considerar más como mi novio-¿Por qué?

-Nada más, lo preguntaba para hacer tema de conversación-Habló rápido y se giró nuevamente a ver otro auto.

¡¿Qué demonios? ¿"Nada más para hacer tema de conversación"? Digo, no era que esperara más de él porque me gustara o algo así, porque era obvio que no me gustaba, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran esa pregunta y después dijeran un "era para hacer tema de conversación" y se fueran como si no hubiera pasado nada… ¡Había herido mi ego!

Lo fulminé con la mirada deseando que salieran unas balas de mis ojos y pudieran atravesar su dura cabeza.

Seguí viendo los autos, sólo que ahora me limité a sólo eso…a verlos no hablaba con Emmett para nada a menos de que fuera muy necesario y cuando él me hacía una pregunta me limitaba a asentir o simplemente negar con la cabeza y para ser sincera él tampoco se esforzaba mucho para hacerme la plática y eso me enfurecía más ya que ¡¿Cómo un hombre no quería hacerle la plática a Rosalie Hale? ¡¿En qué mundo? Estaba acostumbrada a tener la atención de todos los hombres en mí y ahora llegaba este …este…este… _hombre _–por cierto nada mal- y me trataba como si fuera una más del montón. Terminamos el recorrido al museo y al final Emmett fue a la tienda de recuerdos y se compró no sé qué tantas cosas.

-Yo no traigo dinero para poder comprarme algo-Mentí, quería ver hasta qué punto Emmett podía seguir ignorándome de tal forma.

-Oh-Por un segundo creí que me veía con ojos tiernos, pero ese pensamiento desapareció en cuanto habló de nuevo-Lástima, te compraría algo pero creo que me he terminado mi dinero, será para la próxima-Se encogió de hombros y salió de ahí. Lo fulminé nuevamente con la mirada y lo seguí hasta el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-Preguntó mientras salíamos conducía fuera del estacionamiento.

-¿Qué opciónes hay?

-Podemos ir a Wing-Stop*(2) pero está casi llegando a Seattle y supongo que "debes cuidar la línea" así que creo que no vas a querer eso…-Comenzaba a hacerme enojar. Si creía que era como todas las demás tontitas con las que había salido, le iba a demostrar que tan equivocado estaba.

-Yo no necesito "cuidar la línea" , no tengo la gran necesidad de hacer dietas como las demás, tengo un cuerpo excelente, así que vamos a Wing-Stop-Le dije con una sonrisa descarada. Amaba levantar mi ego. Se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver la seguridad que tenía sobre mí y después asintió llevándome a donde dije.

Emmett POV.

Había llevado a Rosalie a el museo, habíamos ido a comer… sí… había logrado tener una casi-cita con la chica que más me gustaba, pero ¿Lo malo? Que no había sido como yo lo había planeado desde que la vi la primera vez, tal vez en parte era mi culpa pero también era de ella. Esa mañana había hablado con Edward sobre Rose y me dijo que simplemente me comportara normal, que utilizara mis trucos de siempre, ¿Por qué no lo hice? NO LO SÉ, mientras salíamos de la casa llegué a la conclusión de que si me portaba distante podría borrar la imagen que ella tenía sobre mí, esa imagen de el típico hombre que en cuanto ve a una mujer babea. Así que durante toda la tarde la traté como nunca he tratado a una mujer. Pero ¡Vamos! Ella tampoco se portó bien conmigo, sino todo lo contrario, ponía caras como si estuviera de malas todo el tiempo, me veía feo, desde la primera pregunta que le hice me había contestado como si le cayera mal, me sorprendió la verdad, porque cuando estuvimos en la casa no era así y la imagen que tenía sobre ella era muy diferente a la que ahora me había presentado. Pero si quería jugar, íbamos a jugar … vaya que sí.

Alice POV.

Seguimos hablando un buen rato Jasper y yo sobre mil cosas, me estuvo preguntando sobre mis amigos, la escuela y sobre mi muy vergonzosa vida amorosa. Me sentí un poco apenada al confesarle que sí, había tenido varios novios, pero sólo había estado enamorada una vez y había sido de un amigo que al final resultó ser gay.

-¿Enserio era gay?-Me dijo al borde de un ataque de risa.

-Sí, fue frustrante-Le dije recordando el día que le confesé mi amor a ese chico y él me confesó ser gay.

-Wow-Me dijo y comenzó a reír.

-¿Tú cuántas novias has tenido?-Le pregunté curiosa.

-No muchas-Contestó simplemente. Decidí no preguntarle más, si no me había dicho más era por una razón, que sí…iba a averiguar, pero después.

Edward POV

Fui por la hamburguesa de Bella, al llegar el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, vaya que a las personas les gustaban las hamburguesas, enseguida fui a la fila para ordenar el pedido.

-Buena tarde-Saludé antes de soltar todo el pedido de Bella-, una hamburguesa de piña con queso, otra doble con queso, unas papas a la francesa con queso únicamente, un refresco de manzana y otro de toronja, los dos grandes y un brownie por favor -Había pedido la comida de Bella y también para mí.

-¡Sí que comes!-Escuché una voz a mis espaldas, al voltear me encontré con Jacob.

-Jacob-Le grité mientras lo saludaba con un golpe en el hombro.

-Enseguida le entregan su pedido-Dijo el chico chistoso que había tomado mi orden.

Esperé a Jacob para que pidiera su orden y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa libre mientras esperábamos a que nos entregaran la comida.

-¿Sólo están tú y Emmett en la casa?-Me preguntó. Supe que había llegado a esa conclusión por toda la comida que había pedido.

-No, están mis padres y Bella. La comida que llevo es para Bella y para mi.

Alzó las cejas-¿Bella?

-Sí, la chica que te dije que iba a llegar a mi casa…Isnerdbella.

-Ah ya. –Comenzó a reírse.-¿Ya le llamas Bella y hasta le llevas su comida? ¿Te gusta?

-Cállate-Le solté un golpe en el brazo riéndome- Y no, no me gusta, sólo que a fin de cuentas la chica no es tan desagradable ni tan nerd. Y le tengo que llevar la comida porque es mi castigo…-Le conté todo lo ocurrido en la mañana.

-Estúpido-Contestó mientras se reía como loco. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hambre… me gustan las hamburguesas…nada especial-Me contestó tranquilamente.

-¿Por qué no vas a la casa?-Le pregunté mientras nos poníamos de pie para ir por nuestros pedidos que ya estaban listos.

-Bueno-Dijo mientras tomaba su bolsa.-Te sigo.

-Ya llegué Bella-Dije mientras entraba a su cuarto seguido de Jacob.-Mira, él es Jacob, un amigo.-Le dije mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa para dársela.

-Hola Jacob, soy Bella-Jacob se acercó y la saludó.

-Mucho gusto Bella.

Comenzamos a comer los tres mientras hablábamos, al principio todo iba perfecto, pero después ya no fue tan perfecto para mí cuando yo terminé sentado en una silla y en la cama Bella y Jacob acostados platicando más que alegres. Comenzaba a ponerme de malas el hecho de que había quedado totalmente desplazado ahí. Ya sé que había dicho que no me gustaba Bella pero… aceptémoslo, todos sabíamos que tampoco me era indiferente.

*** 1 - el auto si quieren saber sobre este... aquí les dejo un poco de información (ya saben sin espacios) es . wikipedia wiki / Ford_T**

*** 2 - Es un lugar de comida rápida donde venden alitas de todos los sabores :D (muy ricas por cierto)**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado :D sé que es cortito pero mi mente no daba mucho :´C pero... no merezco ni un review? yo sé que sí! Por fis por fis por fis por fis! si hay review subo capi más rápido :D besos!**

**Ale AR**


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Editado. 7/abr/13**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18**_

Bella POV.

Jacob me había caído tan bien, era como si ya lo conociera de mucho tiempo, era tan agradable estar con él. Nunca antes había socializado tan rápido y tan bien como lo hice con Jake, era tan … genial estar con él, el simple hecho de estar a su lado te transmitía una enorme felicidad.

-¿Y dónde vives Jake?-Le dije cuando acabamos de comer.

-En una pequeña reserva de La Push. No creo que sepas dónde está ¿o sí?

-Sí, sí sé dónde está-Le dije recordando cuando solía venir. Entonces tanto Edward como Jake se me quedaron viendo extraño.

-Cuando solía convivir con mi padre él vivía aquí y a veces me llevaba a La Push-Les expliqué tratando de dar los menores detalles de mi relación con mi padre Charlie.

-¿Tu padre vivía aquí?-Me preguntó Jake sorprendido.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que no sé nada de él y ni quiero saber, simplemente no me interesa así que mejor cambiemos de tema por favor-Les dije un poco enojada por el hecho de tener que hablar de mi padre.

Se quedaron callados así que seguimos viendo la tele cuando Jake nos miró a Edward y a mí con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le dijo Edward mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda.

-Acabo de recordar que hoy habrá una fiesta en La Push y pensé que podríamos ir los tres-Dijo mirándome al último.-Claro si Bella quiere.

-¡Claro que queremos!-Dijo Alice mientras entraba dando brinquitos.

-Sólo nos invitó a nosotros Alice-Le dijo Edward para molestarla un poco.

Alice volteó a ver a Jake poniendo su cara de cachorrito indefenso.-¿Yo no puedo ir Jacobcito?-Le dijo con voz triste utilizando ese apodo gracioso.

-Claro que sí Alice, es más díganle a Emmett también.

-¿Pueden ir Jasper y Rosalie?-Le dijo Alice mientras jalaba a Jasper de la mano.

-No sé quiénes son, pero también pueden ir-Contestó Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh claro, él es Jasper-Dijo Alice contenta y los presentó-Y Rosalie es su hermana.

-¿Qué hacen?-Entró preguntando Emmett y atrás venía Rosalie.

-Hoy hay una fiesta en La Push ¿Vienes?-Dijo Alice llegando al punto.

-¡Claro que voy!-Contestó alegre. Todos nos quedamos esperando a que invitara a Rosalie pero eso nunca pasó.

-¿Vas Rose?-Le preguntó Edward.

-No creo tener muchas ganas de ir-Contestó cortante y salió del cuarto.

Todos nos quedamos un poco extrañados por su comportamiento, todos menos Emmett quien simplemente rodo los ojos. Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada y fue tras Rosalie.

-¿Qué le pasa a Rosalie?-Le preguntó Alice a Emmett quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Rosalie POV.

Salí del cuarto enojada. No estaba para rogarle a nadie. Me dirigía a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-Escuché la voz de mi hermano atrás de mí.

-Nada jas… sólo que no tengo ganas de ir a esa fiesta-Le respondí lo más tranquila que pude.

-Alguna razón debe haber.

-Ninguna, enserio, sólo me siento un poco mal, creo que mejor me voy a la casa

Dio un suspiro y habló nuevamente-Voy contigo, deja le aviso a los demás.

-No-Le dije antes de que se fuera. Sabía que mi hermano se preocupaba realmente por mí, siempre estaba al pendiente y si me llegaba a sentir mal él se quedaba conmigo en todo momento, sería muy egoísta de mi parte si hacía que se fuera conmigo a la casa, sabía que él tenía ganas de ir y más porque iba Alice, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que ella le gustaba … Respiré hondo-Vamos.

-Pero te sientes mal, enserio Rose no es forzoso que tengamos que ir, nos podemos ir a la casa…-No lo dejé que terminara.

-Cállate-Lo jalé de la mano hacia las escaleras para ir con los demás.

Bella POV.

-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?- Entró Rosalie preguntando.

-Am… ¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Jake.

-Las 9:00.

Vaya que se había pasado rápido el tiempo, creía que eran todavía como las o algo así. ¡Genial! Por culpa de todos me había quedado en cama todo el día, lo bueno era que Jake había hecho muchísimo menos aburrido mi día… y también Edward.

-La fiesta empieza como en una hora, hora y media.

-¿En una hora, hora y media?-Dijo muy preocupada Alice.

-Sí, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo.-Habló Jacob muy tranquilo.

-¡MUCHO TIEMPO?-Gritó Alice asustándome.-¿Crees que una hora es suficiente? Tengo que ver qué nos vamos a poner, peinarnos, maquillarnos… ¡Caray! Son muchas cosas-Comenzaba a ver el ataque nervioso que estaba sufriendo Alice-Bella párate inmediatamente y tú también Rose, vamos a mi cuarto inmediatamente, creo que tengo unos vestidos nuevos en mi clóset.

-Alice –Le llamé viendo como Edward, Jacob y Emmett a señas me indicaban que no le dijera nada, pero no entendí bien el por qué-¿No crees que nos queda mucho tiempo? Aparte chicos, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero Carlisle dijo que no podía salir-Terminé de decir y entonces sí entendí el significado de lo que me querían decir los chicos.

-¿mucho tiempo? ¿MUCHO TIEMPO? Es una hora ¡Una miserable hora! Y sí vas a ir, no tienes nada grave, aparte ya estuviste todo el día en cama Isabella-Me gritó Alice haciendo que todos en el cuarto nos quedáramos como simples cachorros asustados.

Lo único que hice fue asentir. Alice realmente asustaba cuando se ponía de loca con sus ideas sobre la belleza y todo su bla bla bla.

Me puse de pie siguiendo a Alice a su cuarto.

Alice fue al clóset y sacó unos vestidos increíbles, pero no eran mucho mi estilo. [**N/A: los vestidos en mi perfil]**

-Éste-Colocó el vestido enfrente de mí-Es para ti.

-Pero si todavía tiene la etiqueta.

-¿Y?

Le dio el otro vestido a Rosalie dándome a entender que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a evitar que me pusiera el vestido, pero tenía que insistir.

-Alice, esto no se me va a ver nada bien.

Nuevamente me ignoró y siguió haciendo no sé qué cosas.

Decidí que era mejor rendirme, a fin de cuentas iban a terminar vistiéndome como se les diera la gana.

Me ordenaron que me sentara enfrente de un espejo enorme que tenía Alice en su cuarto. Me maquillaron antes de ponerme el vestido así que mientras ellas estaban peinando y maquillándome yo simplemente trataba de dormir un poco. Creo que comencé a quedarme dormida ya que de repente me hallaba en una playa con Jacob, mi sueño fue un poco raro ya que de pronto Jake me llevaba con unos chicos y me presentaba como su novia, pero en ese instante aparecía Edward quien comenzaba a llamarme desde lejos pero yo al parecer no lo escuchaba, estaba tomada de la mano de Jacob mientras comenzábamos a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Edward, entonces me despertó el grito de Alice haciéndome dar un brinco en la silla.

-¡Bella!-Gritó en mi oído.

-Mande, Alice-Le dije enojada porque me había despertado.

-Ponte el vestido ya.

Mientras me lo ponía, notaba cada vez más que el vestido estaba muy corto, estaba segura de que si por alguna razón me agachaba, se me iba a ver todo.

-Alice esto está muy corto.-Nuevamente… ignorada.

-Toma-Rosalie me dio unos zapatos de tacón muuuuy altos.

-¿Pretenden que me mate con estos zapatos?-Les dije asustada.

-No seas tonta Bella-Me dijo Alice riéndose-Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada-Se dio la media vuelta y se puso el vestido.

Me puse los zapatos y al levantar la vista vi a Rose y a Alice ya con sus vestidos, me sentí un poco mal, pues lo más seguro era que yo iba a desentonar con ellas a mi lado, ellas se veían como unas perfectas modelos mientras que yo seguramente me veía como el intento de parecerme aunque sea un poco a ellas cuando visten normal.

-Anda ven-Me dijo Rose mientras me jalaba junto a ellas enfrente del espejo. Por un momento me sentí aterrada de ver mi aspecto, pero todo rastro de miedo se fue cuando finalmente vi a una chica realmente diferente a mí.

-Wow-Dije abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Nos vemos genial-Dijo Alice comenzando a dar brinquitos, mire sus zapatos y vi que eran mucho más grandes del tacón que los míos, con razón parecía de la misma estatura que Rose y yo.

-Ali… ya sé que sí nos vemos muy bien y todo pero… ¿No crees que vamos muy arregladas?

-¿Crees que eres única o sientes que eres una chica más del montón?

-Única-Contesté no muy segura de saber a lo que se refería Alice.

-¿Entonces por qué habríamos de ir igual que todas las del montón?

-Alice… un ejemplo a seguir-Habló Rosalie imitando voz de comercial provocando que soltáramos unas fuertes carcajadas.

Salimos del cuarto las tres. Estábamos a punto de llegar a las escaleras cuando Alice gritó:

-¡Chicos! ¿Están listos ya?

-Apúrate ya Alice-Gritó Edward con un tono molesto.

-Si quieres que nos apuremos deja de hablarme así-Le amenazó Alice gritando todavía.

-¿Cómo te hablé?

Genial. Los hermanitos iban a pelear mientras yo sufría con este tacón.

-Con ese tonito.

-No te hablé con ningún tonito.

-Claro que sí.

-Claro que no.

-Que sí, no seas mentiroso.

-Tú no seas la mentirosa Alice.

-¡Ya cállense!-Se escuchó el grito de Emmett.

-¿Ya van a bajar Ali?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Sí, bueno ¿quién quieren que baje primero?

Se escucharon los tres nombres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién?-Dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo lo cual nos causó un ataque de risa.

-Ya sé chicas-Empezó a decirnos en voz baja Alice-Yo bajo primero, después Rose y así al final Rose y yo te presentamos a ti Bella ¿va?

-¿Por qué ustedes me van a presentar?-Les dije sin entender mucho.-Alice…esto no es ningún concurso ni nada.

-Por que a ti nunca te han visto así-Dijo Alice impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

-Ay gracias Ali-Le dije sarcásticamente-En serio que a veces eres tan halagadora.

-Sabes que lo digo en el buen sentido Bella.

-¡Yo voy primero chicos!-Gritó Alice y enseguida se fue dejándonos a Rose y a mi solas.

Alice POV.

Al llegar con los chicos lo único que captó mi atención fue Jasper, su mirada estaba justamente con la mía, fui directo hacía él.

-Hey cierra la boca Jasper-Le dijo Emmett- Recuerda que es mi hermanita.

Jasper nada más soltó una risa nerviosa y me paso un brazo por encima de los hombros haciendo que me pegara más a él.

-Te ves muy linda duendecilla-Me dijo Ed de forma cariñosa. De verás que como quería a mi hermano, y vaya que se iba a dar cuenta cuando viera a Bella, ahí sí que iba a ver realmente cuánto lo quería.

-Gracias Ed-Le dije antes de anunciar a Rose.

-Bueno ahora la siguiente en bajar es Rose chicos. ¡Rose! Ya puedes bajar-Le grité desde abajo.

Tardó unos segundos en salir, pero en cuanto salió perdimos a los chicos, todos –y más Emmett- veían a Rose como si vieran a la mismísima Afrodita en persona, aunque bueno hicieron que Jasper se pusiera un poco enojado.

-¿Podrían dejar de mirarla así?-Dijo poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-Jasper-Gruñó ella.

-¿Qué?-Le dijo viéndola con cara de horror-Te ven como… como… como… si fueras un trozo de carne. ¿Enserio que no te pudiste poner otro vestido?-Le dijo lo último casi con tono de súplica.

-Jasper, esto es lo mismo de toda la vida-Le dijo reclamándole-Ya te he dicho que yo sé cuidarme, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿o qué? ¿Yo te reclamo cuando las chicas se te quedan viendo?

-No.-contestó cabizbajo. Se veía tan lindo siendo protector.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero es que tú eres mi hermanita, eres mi princesita, eres mi niña pequeña que todavía debería de seguir jugando con las barbies que son doctoras o enfermeras pero que ni siquiera piensan en tener a su Ken, y en cambio tú ya quieres personificar a "Barbie" y quieres tener a tu propio Ken-Le dijo horrorizado. [N/A: Lo sé! Hay cada cosa que escribo…que no puedo creer que eso haya salido de mi mente…]

-¡Jasper!-Le gritó furiosa.

-Te he perdido-Comenzó a repetir eso y fue directo hacía mi lado con las manos en la cara.

-Te ves muy bien Rose-Habló Edward al ver que Emmett no decía nada, es más se había volteado hacia una ventana. Rose nada más le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… -Estaba muy emocionada por que vieran a Bella-Tienen que ver esto…

Le grité a Bella para que bajara.

Bella POV.

Estaba muy nerviosa, Alice y Rose me habían dejado sola ahí, y para colmo se tardaban mucho, comencé a ponerme cada vez más y más nerviosa hasta llegar a punto de que tuve que ir al baño. Tuve que ir con muchísimo –más del común- cuidado para no caerme debido a los tacones. En cuanto llegué juro que sentí que llegaba al cielo, hice lo que tenía que hacer y enseguida me lavé las manos, me vi de nuevo en el espejo y me volví a sorprender, enserio que Alice y Rose se habían esforzado demasiado conmigo, tendría que recordar que les debía una a las dos. Respiré nuevamente hondo y fui de regreso a mi lugar.

Alice POV.

Seguíamos gritando como idiotas a Bella y ella seguía sin bajar.

-Rose ¿segura que Bella se quedó ahí?

-Sí Alice, la dejé ahí.

-Agh. Tendré que subir por ella.

Cuando subí vi a Bella que venía caminando hacia mí.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas Isabella Swan?-Le dije regañándola como niña pequeña.

-Amm… en el baño-Me dijo sonando más como pregunta.

-Fantástico Bella.-Le dije rodando los ojos-Nosotras hablándote como mensas y tú en el baño-Le dije y no lo pude evitar, pero al pensar en la situación me dio risa.

Bella POV.

-¿Enserio me estaban hablando?-Le dije a Alice mientras comenzaba a reírme al igual que ella. Asintió con la cabeza debido a que la risa no la dejaba hablar.

.-Perdón-Le dije tranquilizándome para no reír más.

-Bueno ya tranquila, cuando escuches tu nombre bajas ¿Oki?-Asentí con la cabeza y ella se fue.

-¡Ya baja Bella!-Me gritó Rose desde abajo entre risas. Seguramente Alice ya le había contado dónde había estado yo.

Caminé cuidadosamente por las escaleras viendo mis pies lo cual me ayudó para así evitar la mirada de todos.

Al llegar con los chicos ya no tenía pretexto de seguir viendo mis pies así que tuve que levantar la vista. Los chicos me veían como si fuera algo extra-normal haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

-Te ves muy bien Bella-Me dijo Jake acercándose a mi **[N/A: JAJA ¿cuánto a que ni siquiera se acordaban de que Jacob seguía ahí?]**

-Gracias Jacob-Le dije poniéndome completamente roja.

* * *

Ale AR.


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones.**_

**Hola! sé que ahora tardé un poco más en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo! creo que es uno de los más hot que he escrito jaja, muchas gracias a todas por sus RR leo cda uno de ellos! enserio MIL GRACIAS :D y bueno... disfruten el capítulo.**

**Nota: Hay una parte en la que les recomiendo pongan la canción sexuality-Rihanna, el link de la canción está en mi profile. Yo pondré una nota para avisar dónde ponerla. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

-Te ves muy guapa Bella-Me dijo de pronto Edward haciendo que volteara a verlo sorprendida, ¿Acaso él había dicho eso?

-G-gracias Edward-Tartamudee un poco.

Nos quedamos viendo así durante un momento muy prolongado para mí hasta que al fin no pude más y aparté la vista avergonzada. Podría jurar que escuché la risa de Edward, pero no quería voltear para comprobarlo, sabía que si lo volvía a ver podría cometer cualquier clase de tontería.

-Ya vámonos-Dijo Alice haciendo que todos volteáramos a verla.

Fuimos directo al garaje. Ahí todos comenzaron a organizar cómo se iban a ir. Mientras estaban hablando Jake se acercó a mí.

-¿Te quieres venir conmigo?-Me dijo con voz apenada. Enserio que ya lo adoraba.

-Vale-Le dije sonriéndole. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su auto que estaba afuera.

-Supongo que ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que se decidan-Me dijo riéndose pero sin soltar todavía mi mano, no me quejo, pues me sentía tan bien estando así y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo estar así con él.

Alice POV.

Estaba ideando como irnos, todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo por lo que no me dejaban concentrar.

-¡Cállense ya!-Les grité enojada.-A ver… Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo nos vamos a ir en la Jeep de Emmett, Bella y Edward en el Volvo, y Jake en su auto-Les dije. Me pareció extraño no escuchar ninguna protesta de Bella, todos comenzamos a ver hacía todos lados buscándola, entonces nos dimos cuenta que tanto ella como Jacob no estaban.

-¿Y ahora? ¿A dónde se fueron?-Dijo Emmett confundido.

-Creo que sé dónde-Dijo Edward y salió por la puerta que daba hacia la calle. Todos los seguimos y al salir vimos a Jake y Bella recargados en el auto de Jacob y estaban tomados de las manos. ¡No! Estaban tomados de las ma-nos, eso no era bueno. Eso arruinaría todos mis planes.

-Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿Verdad chicos?-Les dijo Emmett bromeando.

-¿A qué te refieres Emmett?-Le dijo Bella confundida. Los dos tenían cara de no saber nada, ajá cómo no, ahora resulta que no sabían.

-¿Que a qué me refiero?-Dijo Emmett señalando sus manos.

-Ah eso-Dijo Jake sin soltar la mano.

-Sí, eso-Dijo Edward mordazmente.

-Hey sólo somos amigos-Dijo Bella defendiéndose.

-Ajá-Escuché a Edward murmurar.

-¿Estas bien Ed?-Le dije acercándome a él lejos de los demás.

-Sí pulguita, no te preocupes-Me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Te quiero Ed-Le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Al parecer lo tomé desprevenido ya que al principio se quedó quieto, pero después comenzó a reírse y también me abrazó.

-Yo también te quiero pulga-Me dijo y me dio un beso en mi cabello.

-Ow que lindos-Nos gritó Emmett acercándose-Yo también los quiero-Dijo y nos abrazó a los dos como solía hacerlo cuando éramos unos niños.

-¡Abrazo de oso!-Gritó de repente Emmett y nos cargó a los dos levantándonos del suelo. Edward y yo comenzamos a reírnos junto con Emmett.

-Ya Emmett-Empezó a gritarle Ed-Ya suéltame.

-Está bien, sólo porque nos espera una gran fiesta-Dijo y nos soltó dejándonos en el piso nuevamente.

-Bueno repito como van a ir-Les dije obligándolos a callarse- Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo nos vamos a ir en la Jeep, Bella y Edward se van a ir en el Volvo y Jake nos va a guiar en su auto.

-Emm.. Alice-Me llamó Bella.

-Mande Bella-Le dije viéndola un poco enojada. La verdad no me agradaba el hecho de que estuviera cambiando a mi hermano por su mejor amigo, bueno no lo estaba cambiando porque técnicamente no eran nada, pero yo ya había planeado que fueran _algo. _

-Pues… es que… yo ya había quedado de irme con Jacob.

-¿A qué hora quedaron eso perdón?

-Pues hace un rato.

-Okay… bueno entonces supongo que Edward se tendrá que ir con ustedes para no ir en tantos coches ¿no creen?-Les dije ideando otro plan.

-No Alice-Dijo Edward de pronto-Yo me voy en mi auto, sirve que paso a cargar combustible.

No tuvo que volver a decirme para que me diera cuenta de que no quería ir con ellos dos, así que no objeté más. Nos subimos por fin a los autos y tomaron camino para ir a La Push.

Bella POV.

Me sentí un poco mal, bueno me sentí muy mal porque Edward se tuviera que ir solo, pero él había querido eso, nadie lo obligó.

Durante todo el camino fuimos hablando Jacob y yo, me hacía reír mucho, aparte era agradable platicar con él, era como si nada nos preocupara.

-¿Venías muy seguido a Forks?

-No, vine unos cuantos años, pero después dejé de venir.

Era una historia que no me gustaba contar, era aburrida, triste y dramática así que la mayoría de las veces me limitaba a contestar eso para no entrar en detalles.

Nos quedamos en silencio los dos cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas.

-Aquí es-Me dijo de nuevo con su tono habitual de felicidad.- ¿Ves las luces de ahí?-Me dijo señalándome una casa con luces de fiesta.

Asentí con la cabeza- Bueno ahí es la fiesta.

-Se ve que hay mucha gente-Susurré más para mí que como conversación.

-Sí, seguro todos te caerán excelente Bella-Me dijo Jake emocionado.

El problema iba a ser si yo les caería bien. Como era sabido no era muy dada a hablar. Vimos como llegaban los demás así que al fin nos bajamos del auto.

Los demás llegaron junto a nosotros y enseguida comenzamos a caminar en dirección al lugar.

La casa era grande, por fuera se veía normal y se escuchaba mucho ruido. Al entrar fue cuando me sorprendí, pues habían hecho lucir la casa como… ¿Un antro? Les había quedado muy bien el lugar. En lo que creo era la sala era la "pista de baile", pero era muy amplio el lugar, del lado derecho de la pista había algo así como "la barra" donde tenían un chico y una chica de barman. Al fondo, enfrente de la pista había unas salas lounge y al lado había unas puertas transparentes que daban a un jardín enorme. Como dije… les había quedado realmente genial.

-Ahora vengo, voy por los chicos para presentárselos-Dijo Jake y enseguida se fue.

-Yo voy por algo de beber, luego nos vemos-Dijo Alice y se fue junto con Jasper. Ahora sólo quedábamos Edward, Emmett, Rose y yo, no esperen sólo quedábamos Edward y yo pues ya no veíamos a Rose y Emmett que obviamente ni se tomaron la molestia de avisar.

Los dos estábamos callados viendo a todos lados excepto a nosotros.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Me dijo Edward de pronto. Asentí con la cabeza y fuimos a la barra.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?-Me dijo Edward. Ahora ya se escuchaba mejor lo que decíamos, pues la música estaba mucho más baja en esa parte.

-Mmm… un refresco-Sonó más como pregunta, pues no sabía realmente qué quería.

Edward pidió un refresco para mí y una michelada*(1) para él.

-¿Vas a tomar?-Le dije preocupada, tal vez exageraba pero me preocupaba que se le fueran a pasar los tragos y él se iba solo en el auto, me preocupaba que le fuera a pasar algo

-Pues sí-Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero tienes que manejar y vas solo.

-¿Y? le digo a Jake que me deje quedarme en su casa o que me lleve Emmett en su auto y mañana yo paso por mi volvo-Me dijo mientras que le daban las bebidas, me paso la mía y él sin perder tiempo comenzó a beber la suya.

-No tomes mucho-Le dije casi con tono de súplica, me asustaba que le fuera a pasar algo.

-Vamos Bella –Me dijo haciendo todo un mohín-Casi nunca tomo en las fiestas y ahora que pretendo hacerlo me dices que no tome mucho.-Sonó casi con tono enfadado y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda mientras que siguió.

-Haz lo que quieras muy tu problema al fin y al cabo-Hablé con tono enfadado y me fui de ahí.

Decidí ir a sentarme a una de las salitas lounge del otro lado mientras veía a todos bailar. Pedí otro refresco a un mesero que andaba por ahí y continué viendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentada Bells?-Me dijo Jake mientras se sentaba a mi lado-Se supone que te iba a presentar a los chicos, pero cuando llegué ya no estaban.

-Perdón Jake, es que fui por un refresco.

-Ah-Contestó simplemente y los dos nos pusimos a ver a todos bailar, entonces de pronto Jake se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia mí.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Comencé a reír al imaginarme a mí bailando

-No soy buena bailando Jake.

-No importa, yo tampoco soy bueno, pero no te invité a la fiesta para que nada más te quedes viendo a todos bailar.

Le sonreí rindiéndome al fin y me puse de pie para ir a bailar, cuando llegamos a la pista comenzó una nueva canción. Empezamos a bailar y me sorprendió que no lo pise ni una sola vez, era fácil bailar con él, no digo que éramos los mejores bailarines porque definitivamente NO lo éramos, de hecho creo que nos veíamos realmente graciosos, pero eso era lo que hacía fácil el bailar con él, que olvidaba por completo a los demás y simplemente me divertía.

Seguimos bailando unas dos más que pasaron. Al final decidimos ir por algo de beber, al llegar a la barra vi a Edward que estaba con una chica -que por cierto era rubia teñida, ni siquiera era rubia natural- y ella estaba sentada en ¡SUS piernas! Jake pidió las bebidas y nos sentamos a esperar, él había pedido un mojito*(2) y a mí me había pedido una coca-cola, seguía viendo como la rubia teñida cada vez se le pegaba más a Edward y él no ponía resistencia alguna.

-Ahorita vengo Bells-Me dijo Jacob mientras iba con un grupo de chicos que estaban al otro lado de la pista de baile.

Cuando me entregaron las bebidas supongo fue tanto mi corajeel que tenía que en vez de tomarme mi refresco me tomé el mojito de Jake. Me puse de pie, después de beberme cuatro mojitos seguidos. Ahora sólo tenía que aclarar mi misión:

Persona: Edward Cullen.

Objetivo: fastidiarlo, pero principalmente alejarlo de esa rubia (y si se podía…destruirla)

Hora de entrar en acción: Inmediatamente.

Me paré enfrente de él. Tomé aire y… puse en práctica la misión.

-¿Divirtiéndote Cullen?-Le dije mientras le robaba su cerveza para bebérmela yo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Me dirigió una mirada llena de fastidio y furia por estarle arruinando su momento.

-¿Qué quieres Isnerdbella?-Me dijo llamándome por mi antiguo apodo haciéndome enojar.

-¿Qué, vuelvo a ser la nerd de antes?-Le dije con una sonrisa malvada. Edward le susurró algo a la chica y enseguida ésta se fue no sin antes barrerme con la mirada.

-Sí, nunca dejaste de serlo-Se puso de pie y me arrebató la cerveza que yo le había quitado hace unos momentos.

-Pues al parecer eso no fue lo que pensaste la primera vez que me viste ¿no crees?-Me acerqué a él lo más que pude tratando de que él pudiera _sentirme_ y estoy segurísima de que él me sintió perfectamente al igual que yo empecé a sentir un bulto-Pero no te preocupes- Le dije susurrándole de manera seductora en su oído-Yo siempre, desde que te conocí he tenido la misma impresión de ti-Paré de hablar para poder morder ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Cuando hice eso sentí como _**aquellito**_ aumentaba su tamaño. No podía negar que estaba disfrutando de esto, pero tenía que recordar, no era ése mi objetivo, así que seguí con el plan.-Siempre has sido y seguirás siendo…-Le di un casto beso en su mejilla- el mismo idiota-Me separé riéndome por su problema de la entrepierna. Di media vuelta todavía riendo y sinceramente me sentí orgullosa de mí por haber sido capaz de hacer eso. Enserio que esos mojitos eran mágicos.

Iba de nuevo a mi lugar cuando sentí que alguien atrás de mí, me tomó de la cintura con manos fuertes y demasiado… calientes, o por lo menos yo las sentía así.

-Yo no creo que pienses eso de mí-Me dijo Edward con voz ronca. Me jalo hacia él haciéndome sentir su pronunciada erección.

Se me erizó la piel totalmente y pude sentir como el efecto de los mojitos de hace un rato se me iba de golpe.

-P-pues s-sí lo…-Tragué saliva para poder seguir hablando sin trabarme nuevamente-respira antes de hablar-me dije en mi mente…- sí lo pienso.

Me separé de él de golpe y me dirigí de nuevo a la barra por otra bebida. _Necesitaba_ otra bebida y más fuerte.

Pedí un caballito*(3) hasta el tope de tequila al principio, después… la verdad ya no sabía cuántos tequilas llevaba.

Estaba muy concentrada, viendo unas botellas que había enfrente, estaba a punto de comprobar si funcionaba eso de el "poder mental", cuando llegó un hombre que… sí, ¿Por qué no? Apuesto, estaba bien el tipo, tenía unos ojos azules, estaba rapado de la cabeza, estaba musculoso, alto, me faltaba checar su trasero, en cuanto se pusiera de pie lo iba a hacer.

-¿Qué tomas?-Una voz provocó que quitara inmediatamente toda mi atención a lo que se podía ver del trasero del hombre. Levanté la vista y… -suspiré internamente- era el tipo de un posible buen trasero.

-Tequila-Hablé viendo que me había terminado el último caballito que había pedido.

-Dos caballitos por favor-Dijo el hombre al mesero.

-Alex, mucho gusto-Estiró su mano a modo de saludo, la tomé gustosa sintiendo su firme pero no fuerte apretón a mi mano, eso era sexy.

-Bella-Contesté. Trajeron los caballitos.

-Bueno Bella, un gusto conocerte-Alzó su caballito y lo chocó con el mío- Salud-Lo bebió de un trago rápido.

Me quedé "platicando" –la verdad es que sólo lo miraba embobada- con Alex un rato más hasta que me invitó a bailar, _perfecto, hora de ver a ese lindo trasero_ pensé mientras me ponía de pie. Cuando se giró pude ver finalmente lo que tanto anhelaba y… ¡WOW! Lo tenía… perfecto, se veía grande y firme, definitivamente era de un hombre sexy.

Me llevó a la pista y comenzamos a bailar uno pegado al otro, casi enloquecí cuando él tomó mis dos manos y las llevó a su perfecto trasero. Se sentía taaaaaaaaaan malditamente bien, vaya que estaba duro, grande, apretujable y…

-¿Bella?-Escuché una voz muy familiar. Volteé a ver quién era el que osaba distraerme de mi deleite con el trasero de mi sexy hombre.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-Le dije fastidiada.

-Amm…-Se quedó pensando-No me acuerdo-Comenzó a reírse como tonto.

-¿Lo conoces?-Me dijo Alex al oído.

-Desgraciadamente…-Di un suspiro-Sí. Sólo ignóralo.

-Oye Bella ven conmigo-Edward me tomó de un brazo alejándolo de el sexy trasero del sexy hombre que tenía su sexy boca sobre mi cuello, mordisqueaba y dejaba uno que otro beso sexy. _Lo sé… mencioné muchas veces la palabra sexy… pero es que, el hombre debería llevar la palabra __**sexy**__ en la frente._

-No, estoy _ocupada_-Le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero lo único que conseguí fue que sujetara más fuerte mi brazo.-No me voy a ir. _**Quiero**_ quedarme

-¿Segura que eso quieres?-Me jaló Edward hacia él volteándome completamente.

**[N/A:Aquí les recomiendo que pongan la canción (recuerden…link en mi profile)]**

No pude responder cuando su aliento chocó contra mí, olía demasiado a alcohol, pero aún así seguía provocándome el mismo efecto…aturdirme.

-¿Entonces?-Me dijo siendo ahora él, el que besaba mi cuello y he de mencionar el hecho de que lo hacía mejor-¿Lo prefieres a él?

-N-no.

Supongo que es más que obvio el que ya ni recordaba a Alex. Tenía a mi propio Dios griego besándome el cuello.

-¿A quién entonces?-Me miró a los ojos y lo único que vi en ellos fue puro deseo y lujuria.

-A ti.

Me llevó al centro de la pista pasando entre todos los que estaban bailando. Los dos comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, la verdad es que no éramos los únicos bailando tan pegados así que nadie nos veía raro, cada quien estaba en lo suyo y cuando digo en lo suyo no me refiero precisamente a una plática bueno tal vez sí, pero la plática entre dos cuerpos encontrados.

-Te juro que me encantas Bella-Me dijo antes de besarme como loco. Al principio me tomó desprevenida, pero obviamente no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad así que le respondí el beso.

Colocó sus manos en mi cintura pegándome más a él, pasé mis manos por su cabello enredándolas en él.

Era un beso realmente excitante, si eso podía hacer con su lengua en mi boca…no quería saber lo que hacía con sus otras partes del cuerpo.

Tuvimos que separarnos debido a la falta de aire, pero él comenzó a besar nuevamente mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración chocando contra éste, enserio que me estaba poniendo a mil.

Tomé su cabeza separándola de mi cuello y levanté mi cabeza un poco para acercarme a su oído y cantar junto con la canción.

-_Boy show me...what's your fantasy [I wanna see]_-Definitivamente el alcohol transformaba a las personas.

En cuanto escuchó lo que le canté al oído tomó mi cara con sus dos manos y me besó, era un beso feroz, pero agradable, agresivo, pero lleno de pasión, intenso, pero tan lleno de deseo.

-Edward-Le dije entre un gemido lleno de pura lujuria.-P-por favor vámonos.

Edward captó inmediatamente el mensaje ya que me llevó casi corriendo a su auto. Por un momento creí que iba a ser en su coche donde pasaría _todo_, pero estaba equivocada pues Edward en cuanto los dos estuvimos en el coche arrancó inmediatamente.

Sí… yo Isabella Swan estaba decidida a perder mi virginidad. ¿Era una decisión precipitada, idiota, sin pensar y no muy segura? SÍ, lo era, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

Edward iba manejando con una mano mientras que la otra la colocó en mis muslos, iba acariciando de arriba abajo, comenzó a introducir su mano lentamente por mi vestido provocando que soltara un gemido, eso hizo que Edward soltara un gruñido de placer. Sentía su mano acercarse cada vez más a mi entrepierna, comenzó a acariciarme por encima de la tela de mis bragas provocando unas enormes olas de placer. Decidí que no era justo el que sólo él pudiera tocar, así que me abalancé sentándome a horcajadas sobre él, claro, eso le hizo más difícil el manejar ya que le obstruía gran parte de la vista, agaché mi cabeza en parte para dejarle ver y en parte para poder besar su cuello, mientras besaba, mis manos exigían también el poder tener el placer de tocar así que las introduje por su camisa tocando su duro abdomen… era como estar tocando una barra de chocolate. _De ahora en adelante disfrutaré más del sabor del chocolate._

En cuanto llegamos a la casa sin dejar las manos quietas logramos llegar por fin a un cuarto, la verdad no sabía ni me importaba en qué cuarto estábamos, en ese momento sólo quería quitarle esa estorbosa camisa que tanto molestaba y no podía hacerlo. Edward se ocupó de cerrar la puerta con su pie mientras que sus manos iban levantando mi vestido hasta quitarlo completamente.

Soltó un gemido al ver mi ropa interior, en otro estado posiblemente me hubiera avergonzado y me hubiera tapado, pero ¡Vamos! Estaba ebria así que mis acciones eran completamente distintas a las normales y las hacía sin pensar, sólo me dejaba llevar por mis impulsos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Cullen?-Tomé sus manos y las guíe por mi sostén y después las llevé a mis bragas. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré sensualmente-Todo esto es tuyo, si lo deseas lo suficiente… tómalo.

* * *

_***1-Michelada: Bebida alcóholica de origen mexicano que se prepara mezclando cerveza, jugo de limón, sal y una mezcla de salsas.**_

_***2-Mojito: popular cóctel originario de Cuba, compuesto de ron, azúcar (o jarabe de azúcar), lima, menta o hierba buena y agua mineralizada.**_

_***3-Caballito: Mejor conocido como "caballito tequilero" es el típico vaso donde se sirve el tequila.**_

***Suspiro largo* Bueeeeeenooo... aquí está el capítulo... vimos a Bella diferente, vieron que esta relación va progresando... me esforcé porque les gustara... *Quita su cara de "tranquilidad" y pone cara nerviosa* ¿No merezco un RR? ! *Pone cara de chisme* les digo un secreto? si le dan en el botoncito de abajo que dice Review , les llega inmediatamente un Edward como regalo y con un moño :D jaja porfa RR :D no saben como me hacen el día... BESOS! y... **

_*****ADELANTO*****_

_**-Sé que no tenía y ni siquiera sé por qué rayos lo hice-Dijo agresivamente. Me dolió mucho su comentario hasta tal punto que sentí como se formaba un nudo en la garganta indicando que varias lágrimas querían salir ya.**__**-Sigue conquistando corazones chica-Me dijo riéndose antes de irse cada quien a nuestra siguiente clase.**____*****FIN DEL ADELANTO*****_**:O Edward ó Bella se arrepienten de lo que "sucedió"? jajaja RR y actualizo más rápido :D **_**ALE AR**_


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Hola! sí, sé que tardé mil años en actualizar y así, pero enserio que no tenía tiempo pero aquí está ya al fin el capítulo nuevo! ojalá les guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen shalalala la trama es completamente mía.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Edward tragó saliva notoriamente y abrió los ojos de par en par- Lo deseo más de lo que tú crees-Atacó fieramente mi boca con sus labios y me rodeó con sus brazos para poder desabrochar mi sostén, comenzó a caminar llevándome con él, hasta que caímos en la cama, él encima de mí, comenzó a masajear lentamente mis pechos provocando que soltara un gemido tras otro; estaba tan concentrada en el placer que me estaba dando que había olvidado el que él todavía traía mucha ropa, bajé mis manos y le desabroché el pantalón logrando sentir su erección, le quite el pantalón con un poco de su ayuda y enseguida me dirigí a su camisa que anteriormente no había podido eliminar, estaba tratando de desabotonar esos botones, pero se movían demasiado. Cuando trataba de tomar uno, se movía y así sucedía con todos. Edward al notar mi lentitud comenzó a desabotonar su camisa solo, una vez que se la quitó continuó explorando mi cuerpo, su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía que podía sentir ya el beso epro lo rechacé, hubiera aceptado gustosa el beso de no haber sido por el revoltijo que sentí en mi estómago, decidí no prestarle mucha atención así que mejor me dirigí a su cuello donde me encargué de dejar uno que otro chupetón. Comenzó a tocar nuevamente mis pechos provocándome unas arqueadas tremendas, pero entonces nuevamente sentí ese revoltijo, lo quite agresivamente de encima y fui corriendo al baño, me dirigí al inodoro y comencé a vomitar todo lo ingerido esa noche, sentí como alguien tomaba mi cabello alejándolo de mi cara, seguramente era Edward, iba a voltear para darle las gracias cuando otra vez : ¡Puaj!

Al despertar sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza ¡Dios! ¿por qué rayos me dolía tanto? Comencé a pensar en las posibles repuestas cuando demasiadas escenas llegaron a mi mente:

*La fiesta

*Edward con una rubia teñida

*Mi misión de molestarlo.

*Y después… NADA.

¡Demonios no recordaba nada!

-Arghh-Grité fuertemente. Escuché como alguien gruñía y ese gruñido no era mío ni de tal vez Alice o Rose…

-Por favor otra ronda de vómito no-Se quejó la voz de hombre.

Me quedé estática. ¿Qué demonios hacía un hombre en mi cuarto? ¿Y… otra ronda de vómito?

Abrí los ojos espantada y miré debajo de mis sábanas. ¡OMFG! únicamente traía mi ropa interior. Dirigí mi mirada por todo el cuarto hasta que llegué al escritorio y ahí me encontré a Edward sentado en la silla con su cabeza en el escritorio y se encontraba con solo unos bóxers azules que lo hacían verse terriblemente sexy. Lo estaba admirando o más bien comiéndomelo con la mirada cuando algo en mi cabeza hizo clic y reaccioné.

-¿Por qué demonios estás **tú **en **mi **cuarto y por qué yo estoy simplemente en ropa interior?

Él no contestó nada así que saqué mis propias conclusiones.

Grité aterrorizada-Trataste de violarme ayer aprovechando que estaba tomada debido a tanto alcohol. Edward levantó la vista inmediatamente mirándome con cara de "estás en problemas niña"

-¿Que yo traté de violarte?-Gritó casi enfurecido. Asentí con la cabeza. Resopló fuertemente y se puso de pie, cerró los ojos y comenzó a masajearse la nariz como si eso le sirviera para tranquilizarse. –Nunca traté de violarte ¡Por Dios!-Levantó los brazos al aire- ¿Tengo pinta de violador? Que ayer hayas tomado tanto y no te acuerdes de nada no es mi maldita culpa, y da gracias a Dios que te viniste conmigo en vez de aquél tipo con el que estabas fajando-_Oh Dios mío ¿Que yo qué?_ Abrí los ojos sorprendida- ¿Qué? ¿Tampoco te acuerdas de eso?-Me preguntó desafiante.-Negué con la cabeza- Y como veo, seguramente tampoco te acuerdas de ayer cuando veníamos para acá ¿verdad?-Volví a negar con la cabeza y el volvió a resoplar enfurecido y frustrado.

-¿Qué paso ayer?-Le pregunté temiendo la respuesta. Sabía muy bien que él entendió mi pregunta que se refería en si habíamos tenido o no relaciones.

-Nada, comenzaste a vomitar y simplemente me quedé para ver que estuvieras bien-Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.- Y no te preocupes, no te "violé"

-Gracias-Le dije agradeciéndole el que se hubiera quedado-No tenías que hacerlo.

-Sé que no tenía y ni siquiera sé por qué rayos lo hice, fue algo estúpido de mi parte, seguramente fue por verte en tan deprimente estado, sí, te veías deprimente y tu imagen realmente ahora la tengo mucho más debajo de lo que ya estaba-Dijo agresivamente. Me dolió mucho su comentario hasta tal punto que sentí como se formaba un nudo en la garganta indicando que varias lágrimas querían salir ya.

Terminó de vestirse y sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada salió del cuarto cerrando de un portazo. En cuanto se fue salió una lágrima y después otra y después un millón más. Me sentí tan débil y decepcionada de mi ¿Por qué demonios él tenía que hacerme sentir así? ¿Quién demonios era él para hacer que yo llorara? Él ni ningún otro hombre merecían mis lágrimas. Estaba harta de ser tan débil, de ser tan inocente, pero eso iba a cambiar, claro que iba a cambiar. Me limpié las lágrimas después de llorar largo y tendido, ¿por qué lloré tanto? Porque ésta era la última vez que iba a llorar, la **úl-ti-ma**. Me dirigí al baño poniendo seguro en las dos puertas para asegurarme de que nadie entrara. Me di una ducha larga y tranquilizante, al salir comencé a ver qué ropa me pondría hoy, me decidí por unos jeans grises que tenía y me puse una blusa de tirantes y encima una sudadera, me coloqué mis puma negras y tomé un bolso junto con mi cartera dentro. Hoy iría de compras, sí , yo Isabella Swan iría de compras ¿Por qué? Porque a partir de hoy definitivamente la inocente Bella se iría y aparecería la nueva, y para eso necesitaba nueva ropa y diferente a la vieja.

Al salir de la casa decidí caminar un poco, después tomé un autobús que me llevaría a un centro comercial que no recordaba su nombre.

Estaba viendo tienda por tienda, hasta que llegué a una con un nombre raro, sabía que Alice y Rose a veces compraban ropa ahí, me decidí por entrar. Había muchas chicas comprando, eso era una buena señal de que era ropa que usaban chicas adictas a la moda. Comencé a ver toda la tienda, había ropa muy linda, pero yo no sabía nada de moda así que estaba completamente perdida. Podía ver como todas las chicas se probaban ropa y ropa pero yo seguía sin saber qué ropa sería adecuada para mí.

-Hola-Se acercó una chica de cabello negro rizado, tenía facciones muy finas, sus ojos eran de un color verde suave y tenía una sonrisa amistosa- Soy Katie-Extendió su mano hacia mi, dudé un momento pero al final acepté su saludo.

-Bella-Dije presentándome tímidamente.

-Desde hace un rato me di cuenta de que andas como perdida así que me decidí por venir a ayudarte un poco-Me sonrió amistosamente. Agradecía muchísimo el que se hubiera dado cuenta y decidiera ayudarme.

-Gracias, la verdad es que soy caso perdido aquí, es la primera vez que entró a esta tienda y bueno nunca suelo usar éste tipo de ropa.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo, pero ¿cómo qué tipo de ropa quieres?

-Pues… la verdad es que no lo sé.

-Hmm… supongo que si estás aquí y nunca habías usado ropa de ésta debe ser por una razón ¿no?

-Pues sí-Confesé avergonzada- Es que bueno…-Dudé un momento en contarle todo y al parecer ella lo notó.

-Si no me quieres contar no te preocupes, aun así voy a ayudarte.

Me dio confianza esa chica y me pareció amistosa así que opté por contarle todo omitiendo el que amanecí en ropa interior con Edward en mi cuarto, simplemente le conté las razones por las qué decidí cambiar.

-Eres una chica fuerte ¿eh? Pocas veces las personas deciden cambiar y tú lo has hecho, y no tengas ninguna duda en que te ayude, es más, enseguida hay que ver qué ropa debes comprar.

Comenzó a darme ropa de a montones, dudaba que me pudiera poner todo lo que me estaba dando, pero ya había tomado la decisión de cambiar y no pensaba echarme para atrás, eso iba dentro de la nueva Bella, arriesgarme y no quedarme con ganas de nada, así que me probé toda la ropa que me dio Katie, mientras platicábamos, la verdad es que era agradable, y me estaba dando tantos consejos tanto de ropa como de chicos –un plus final fuimos a la caja a pagar todo, la verdad es que sí me llevé dinero en todo eso, pero no tanto como el que esperaba pues afortunadamente había ofertas. Al salir iba con demasiadas bolsas y Katie también ya que ella también había comprado miles de cosas. Creí que ya era todo, pero me sorprendió cuando dijo que apenas era el comienzo, al principio iba a decir que no pero entonces vino esa palabra arriesgarse así que le dije que sí emocionada. Fuimos a otras tiendas de las que tampoco recuerdo el nombre, hasta fuimos por lencería, ya que dijo que si iba a cambiar sería completa. Me la estaba pasando increíble, era muy divertido estar así, bromeábamos, conversábamos, era tan genial tener una nueva amiga y que fuera así de divertida.

Fuimos a comer y después dijo algo de "un cambio de look" y me arrastró a un lugar donde según ella estaba el mejor estilista que podía existir .Me cortaron mi cabello haciendo que llegara un poco debajo de mi hombro, en capas y dejándome un pequeño flequillo al frente, haciendo ver mi cara un poco cuadrada, me aplicaron no sé cuantos tratamientos a mi cabello. Después me pusieron otra vez como un millón de cremas sólo que en la cara y a mis pestañas, me depilaron las cejas, exfoliaron mi piel y al final me maquillaron enseñándome cómo resaltar mis ojos para que se vieran un poco más grandes, como aplicarme todo etc…

Después de todo eso me arreglaron las manos y pies, en las uñas de las manos decidieron pintármelas de un azul eléctrico y las de los pies sólo les pusieron brillo.

-Bueno ahora necesitamos deshacernos de toda tu ropa vieja y colocar la nueva-Me dijo Katie.

Fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, al llegar no se oía ni un ruido así que llegamos a la conclusión de que no había nadie. Fuimos directo a mi recámara y comenzamos a sacar tanto mi ropa interior como la exterior. También sacamos algunos zapatos, los que Katie consideraba que no podía volver a usar, y agregamos los nuevos. Al final en mi tocador colocó todo el maquillaje –sí, también habíamos comprado maquillaje-, lo ordenó todo haciendo que no se viera muy amontonado, colocó también mis perfumes y en un cajón metió todas las pulseras, collares, etc…. Al final quedamos totalmente exhaustas, decidimos bajar a hacernos unos sándwiches, en cuanto terminamos recogimos todo y subimos nuevamente a mi cuarto. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 11:00 pm, así que decidió irse a su casa ya que mañana teníamos escuela.

-Oye, y a todo esto, ¿Dónde estudias?

-Yo voy en la única que hay aquí-Le respondí simplemente.

-No es cierto-Gritó emocionada-Yo también, salí de viaje por dos meses, apenas ayer regresé. ¡Qué emoción! Nos vamos a poder ver diario.

-Sí, supongo-Le dije riéndome.

-Bueno entonces mañana nos vemos, pero primero deja saco de una vez la ropa que te vas a poner-Comenzó a sacar ropa como loca y la acomodó en la cama, después la vio por un rato y cambió la blusa, al final la volvió a ver y con un asentimiento de cabeza quedó como elegida esa ropa para mañana. Le di las gracias un millón de veces y quedamos de vernos al día siguiente en la escuela. Grandioso pensé contenta, tenía una nueva amiga y era sumamente genial su forma de ser.

Imagen: [IMG].[/IMG]

Al día siguiente sonó mi despertador haciendo que me levantara de la cama, tomé mi toalla y me metí al baño, puse seguro en las dos puertas y enseguida me metí a la regadera, al salir me puse la toalla, y fui a mi recámara, ahí me vestí con la ropa que me había dejado Katie, saqué la plancha de cabello que también había comprado ayer y la conecté en el baño esperando a que se calentara, comencé a maquillarme como me habían enseñado, al terminar de maquillarme tomé la plancha y comencé a peinar mi cabello con ella, mientras me peinaba escuché que tocaban la puerta, no presté atención y seguí con lo mío.

-Bella ¿te podrías apurar por favor?-Se escuchó la voz de Edward. No contesté nuevamente y seguí peinándome. La verdad es que no me llevaba mucho tiempo plancharme el cabello, pero tenía muchas ganas de fastidiar a Edward así que tardé más de lo necesario, Edward durante aproximadamente media hora estuvo pidiéndome que me apurara a lo que yo sólo le contesté una vez diciéndole que no. Después de un rato escuché como decía que mejor iba al baño de abajo. Terminé de peinarme, guardé todo en su lugar y tomé mi mochila. Bajé saltando de alegría, estaba decidido: Hoy empezaba la vida de la nueva Bella.

Al llegar al comedor vi a todos a excepción de Edward desayunando ya, dejé mi mochila en el piso.

-Hola a todos-Les dije mientras me sentaba. Todos voltearon a verme y se quedaron viéndome con ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Bella?-Preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Amm… ¿Si?

-Te ves muy guapa cariño-Me dijo Esme contenta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejó mi desayuno enfrente.

-Gracias Esme.

-Concuerdo con ella, te ves muy bien-Dijo Carlisle sonriéndome. Le dediqué una sonrisa dándole las gracias.

-Fuiste de compras sin mi-Dijo Alice triste.

Rayos, había olvidado que Alice era fan de las compras.

-Lo siento Alice, es sólo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y quería estar sola, entonces fui de compras pero ahí conocí a Katie, es una chica súper, seguro que te va a caer de maravilla, ella me ayudó muchísimo.

-¿Ya no me vas a dejar que te ayude más en tu ropa?-Me preguntó triste.

-Claro que sí Ali, es sólo que Katie me ayudó ayer pero estoy segura que a ella le va a encantar conocerte y así entre las dos me ayudan ¿te parece?-Vi como en sus ojitos aparecía un brillo lleno de emoción y asintió efusivamente.

Terminé de desayunar y subí a cepillarme los dientes, me eché una última miradita al espejo revisando que todo estuviera bien y bajé encontrándome con Edward enfrente, quien al verme se quedó estático mientras que sus ojos me veían de arriba abajo casi desvistiéndome.

-Hola-Le saludé fríamente-Será mejor que te apures, créeme que no deseo llegar tarde- seguí caminando hacía el garaje, me subí al auto de Edward, Alice y Emmett ya estaban atrás así que nuevamente me tuve que ir adelante. Después de unos quince minutos llegó Edward. Todo el camino se hizo en un completo silencio y recibiendo miradas de reojo por parte de Edward.

Al llegar a la escuela estaba un poco nerviosa, qué pensarían los demás de la nueva Bella me preguntaba una y otra vez, entonces nuevamente vino ésa palabra arriésgate, genial eso haría. Bajé decidida del auto y me dirigí ,sin mirar más que al frente, a mi primera clase, mientras iba por los pasillos podía sentir la mirada de todos en mi, los chicos se quedaban viéndome como idiotas, pero eso hasta cierto punto me pareció iba a llegar al salón vi a Katie que se dirigía hacia mi.

-Hey guapa-Me dijo bromeando.

-Hola-Le saludé contenta-¿Qué tal me veo?-Di una vuelta completa.

-Obviamente te ves genial ¿Quién eligió tu ropa perdón?

-Obvio tú.

-Exacto-Nos reímos demasiado divertidas.

-¿Qué clase te toca?-Le pregunté.

-Historia ¿a ti?

-Igual Historia-Le dije emocionada.

-Genial-Gritó contenta-Nos toca juntas.

Fuimos al salón y tomamos las bancas que estaban hasta atrás, nos sentamos juntas. Durante toda la clase estuvimos jugando "Gato".Cuando tocaron al fin, guardamos las cosas y salimos de pie.

-Sigue conquistando corazones chica-Me dijo riéndose antes de irse cada quien a nuestra siguiente clase.

Durante las siguiente tres clases tuve que estar soportando la mirada lujuriosa de todos los chicos y la mirada envidiosa de las chicas. Genial: De ser una chica equis, pase a ser la chica amada por los hombres pero odiada por las mujeres.

Cuando tocaron indicando la hora del almuerzo fui directamente a la cafetería donde me encontré con Katie quien venía acompañada de unas chicas, una se llamaba Jessica y la otra Ángela, compramos el almuerzo y Katie me invitó a ir a su mesa, sinceramente no tenía ganas de compartir mi hora con Edward así que acepté ir. Durante todo el almuerzo las chicas se portaron muy amables conmigo, incluso Jessica me invitó a una fiesta que iba a dar el viernes de esa semana.

Toda la semana fue igual, seguí sentándome en la misma mesa con Jess, Ángela y Katie, confieso que en una semana me aparté demasiado de mis amigos, pero sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de verle la cara a Edward en la escuela también.

Era viernes al fin y era el día de la fiesta de Jess, quedé de arreglarme en su casa ya que Katie y Ángela decidieron no ir argumentando el que estaban muy cansadas y preferían descansar, durante el almuerzo Katie me pidió hablar un momento a solas conmigo así que salimos al estacionamiento un rato.

-Bella, sé que tal vez te suene raro y a fin de cuentas es tu decisión, pero… no vayas a la fiesta de Jessica. Al principio creí que era una clase de broma o algo por el estilo, pero al ver que su cara era completamente seria comencé a dudar el hecho de que estuviera bromeando.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

-Es que… bueno… conozco a Jessica desde hace tiempo y sé cómo es y cómo son sus fiestas, sé que tipo de amistades tiene y… por favor no vayas.

-No seas tonta Katie, no creo que sea algo malo, aparte Jess se ve que es muy tranquila, tal vez no sea tan estudiosa ni relajada como ustedes y le gusta un poco más el divertirse, pero eso no indica que sea una mala persona, así que deja de decir esas cosas y regresemos ya.

Alice POV

Al fin era viernes y era ¡viernes de amigos! Habíamos quedado el otro día durante la comida en la casa, hacer una reunión únicamente los seis, ya saben, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella y yo; llevaba esperando toda la semana este día, esta semana había sido un poco difícil o más bien extraña, con eso de el nuevo cambio de Bella las cosas eran diferentes, ya no pasaba los recesos con nosotros y hablábamos muy poco ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con Katie, Ángela y Jessica, y no es que tuviera algo contra ellas pero ¡Me estaban quitando a mi amiga! Aparte Jessica no me daba muy buena espina, la conocía desde secundaria y de hecho solía juntarme con ella así que sabía qué tipo de persona era, ella fue inclusive una de las razonas por las cuales se fue Tanya _**(*tuuun tuuuun* ya saben, música de suspenso) **_así que no me caía del todo bien; también Edward se había comenzado a separar un poco, en la casa siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto o sino salía con no sé quien, eso no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué piensas?-Ah sí, había olvidado mencionar el hecho de que Jasper me había invitado a tomar un café saliendo de la escuela así que aquí estaba, tomando un café con él.

-En que extraño un poco a Bella, sé que solo ha pasado una semana y que tiene todo el derecho del mundo a tener amigas pero la extraño.

-Te entiendo creo, también la extraño un poco, supongo todos la extrañamos incluso Edward aunque no lo demuestre. Me gustaba hablar mucho con Jasper, siempre me la pasaba bien y me tranquilizaba de una u otra forma, era un excelente _amigo_ y eso me asustaba un poco porque al parecer me gustaba y no como amigo. _No digas tonterías Alice, seguramente estás confundiendo las cosas._

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero en fin, hoy en la noche vamos a estar juntos todo y va a ser divertido, me emociona eso-Dejé de pensar en cosas que me pusieran nerviosa y mejor me concentré en hoy en la noche.

Emmett POV.

¡Vaya! Que estresante era esto de estar con Rose al lado mío; tengo que aceptar que me ponía muy nervioso. Hoy después del colegio Edward nos llevó de regreso a la casa a Rosalie y a mi; Alice y Jasper habían salido y Bella al parecer se había ido a casa de una amiga y una vez que llegamos a la casa Edward hizo lo mismo de todos los días, encerrarse en su cuarto así que Rose y yo nos quedamos solos, decidimos ver una película para pasar el rato así que me tenía viendo "One Day"_**(N/A: Debo confesar que es mi película favorita así que no pude evitar ponerla) **_, era una película más que aburrida, llena de drama y romance o sea una película nada divertida para mi, sin embargo tuve que verla de principio a fin ya que Rose quería verla y tenía que ganar puntos a mi favor.

-¿No crees que es hermosa Emmett?-Dijo una vez que terminó la película.

-Emm…sí, seguro.-¿Qué pretendía que dijera? Era obvio que no era el tipo de películas que me gusta ver.

-Eran la pareja perfecta, lástima que se dieron cuenta muy tarde. Emmett…¿Cómo es el tipo de chica perfecta para ti?

-Bueno, amm-¿Por qué demonios hacía esas preguntas? Era obvio que la respuesta era ella, pero no iba a decir eso-Pues…supongo que…

-¡Ya dime! –Habló apurándome, se acomodó en el sillón de modo que quedó sentada frente a mi con unos centímetros de separación entre cada uno.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pasará con Bella? ¿Qué le dirá Emmett a Rose? :O prometo escribir rápido y subir el próximo capi. Comenten mucho porfis, saben que cualquier crítica es bien recibida ya sea buena o mala, una personita me preguntó que cada cuánto actualizo, la verdad es que no hay como tiempo definido, sé que me emrezco jitomatazos y que me linchen pero actualizo cada que puedo, sé que molesta que una no actualice rápido pero enserio trato de subirles capítulos lo más rápido que puedo :(_**

**_En fin, dejan muchos reviews por cierto leo todos y mil gracias por ellos! provocan orgasmos en mi...okay no, dejémoslo en que me hacen infinitamente feliz!_**

**_Ale AR._**


	22. Capítulo 21

**¡Hey! (:) ando un poco tristona, no pusieron muchos reviews chicas :( sé que lo merezco y así pero prometo ya portarme bieeen ¿Siiiiiiiii? :D**

**En fin, hoy les vengo manejando, les traigo, les anuncio, les comento, les aviso jaja ya, ¡serias por favor! Traigo nuevo caaapítulooo ¡OH SÍ! Espero les guste :D**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente mía shalalalala.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 21.**_

-Bueno, supongo tú has de tener una idea sobre cómo sería la mujer perfecta para mi ¿No es así?-Respondí insinuando la ya muy obvia respuesta. Si me preguntan, realmente no sé de dónde salió todo ese valor; siempre me volvía un cobarde enfrente de ella, Rosalie algo provocaba en mi persona que nunca nadie más pudo hacer.

-No, la verdad es que no-Respondió con tono neutral.

-Bueno es… es…

_Esos ojos, esa mirada tan … tan hermosa, esos labios que me incitaban cada vez más a besarla y perderme en ellos._

-¿Cómo?-Habló fuerte sacándome de mi trance.

-Pues como la de todos los hombres, ya sabes.-Me levanté y fui a la cocina. Sí, nuevamente yo Emmett Cullen me había acobardado como solía hacerlo con ella. Pensandolo bien, desde que la conocí me había vuleto un completo gallina, ¿Cuándo se había visto que Emmett Cullen se acobardara y más con una mujer? ¿Cuándo!. Pensé bien las cosas y antes de que pudiera pasar otra cosa di media vuelta, regresé con Rosalie , me puse de pie enfrente de ella y hablé firmemente.

**Bella POV.**

En cuanto salimos de la escuela me fui de una vez a casa de Jess, todavía en la escuela alcancé a ver a Alice quien me dijo no sé qué cosas a lo que simplemente le dije que iba a casa de una amiga a hacer tarea y regresaba a la casa, planeaba regresar a la casa pero ya tarde, había pedido permiso a Esme y ella me lo había dado muy amablemente, así que no veía ningún problema.

-¿Y bien? ¿Traes ropa?-Preguntó Jess mientras veía su armario.

-¡Demonios!-Había olvidado mi bolsa con mi ropa en mi cuarto.-No, la olvidé.

-Entonces ven, busca qué ponerte, pruébate alguno de mis vestidos.

Comencé a buscar algo que ponerme y sinceramente, ese no era mi tipo de ropa, sus vestidos todos eran tan… tan… ¡DE P#TA! Sí, era de esa clase, con suerte alcanzaban a tapar un poco, pero tanto arriba como abajo había una falta de tela increíble. Realmente estaba muy dudosa sobre si era o no la vestimenta adecuada para una fiesta aquí, ya saben el clima, ¡Era un pueblo!-Jess… ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que se debe usar en una fiesta? Digo, es que como suele ser un pueblo muy frío y…-No me dejó terminar la oración cuando ya había volteado.

-¡Claro que es lo adecuado! ¡Por Dios, no seas tan mojigata niña!

No discutí más sobre el tema y busqué el vestido más decente –si es que había uno-.

-Ten, ponte este-Jess me tendió un vestido al ver que yo no me decidía por ninguno. Era de un color rojo, se pegaba demasiado a mi cuerpo y bueno, me llegaba un poco debajo de las nalgas, ni siquiera me cubría lo demás, de arriba tenía un escote pronunciado pero más discreto que el de abajo. Muy dudosa lo tomé mientras lo veía pensando en si realmente era necesario usar eso.

-No te va a pasar algo porque lo uses, lo prometo-Dijo riendo. No discutí más y comencé a cambiarme.-Ah, por cierto, no uses bragas, se van a notar con el vestido así que mejor quítatelas. ¿Qué! ¿Aparte de que ese vestido apenas y me tapaba, iba a andar así al aire libre? No quise preguntar más y le hice caso a Jess, si lo pensaba más tiempo iba a salir corriendo. Ya que terminamos de maquillarnos y vestirnos, Jess me dio unos tacones de plataforma que sinceramente no eran para nada mi estilo, pero en fin, no podía hacer mucho. En cuanto terminamos comenzaron a llegar las personas, al parecer había invitado a personas que eran de Port Angeles ya que algunas caras no se me hacían muy conocidas y escuché mencionar el que venían de ahí.

**Rosalie POV.**

Me sentía algo decepcionada, Emmett se había ido y no me había contestado nada, iba a pararme cuando vi que regresó y se puso enfrente de mi.

-La mujer perfecta para mi es alta, rubia, inteligente, con unos ojos azules hermosos **(N/A: Sí, los ojos azules de Rosalie son de mi invención, lo acepto.) **, con unos labios que cada vez que veo me inviten a besarla una y otra vez, con una voz que simplemente es agradable al oído de cualquier persona, la mujer perfecta es esa que no duda de lo que hace, que es fuerte y sabe lo que vale, la mujer perfecta está parada enfrente de mi. Había quedado estática ante tal declaración, no tenía idea de qué decir, era lo más hermoso que alguien me haya podido decir, ni mi novio me lo había dicho, tenía tantas ganas de brincar y abrazar a Emmett de una manera en la que nunca se pudiera ir, pero entonces mi conciencia, mi estúpida, mi necia, mi chocante conciencia tuvo que hacer acto de presencia. _Tienes novio Rosalie, Emmett no se merece que juegues con él, tal vez Royce sí, pero Emmett no. _-¿No vas a decir nada?-Habló un poco ofendido.

-Yo, bueno… yo…Emmett…-Inspiré hondo-Lo siento, no te puedo decir nada. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía. Pude ver como su cara paso de la duda al enojo y se fue con un paso veloz y lleno de furia_. Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho Rose._

Iba a irme cuando llegaron Jasper y Alice. -¿Y Emmett?-Preguntó Alice.

-En su cuarto supongo. Alice, yo creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada, es solo que acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer un trabajo y prefiero dormir temprano hoy, ando muy cansada.

-Nada de eso, tienes todo el fin de semana para hacer ese trabajo y para dormir tienes la semana entera-Dijo Alice dando a entender que de ninguna manera me iba a ir. No me quedó nada más que rendirme y quedarme.

**Alice POV.**

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y Bella seguía sin llegar, todos estábamos en la sala ya; esa noche Esme y Carlisle habían ido a una cena y seguramente a hacer las cosas que hace un matrimonio, prefería no pensar en eso.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Bella?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Dijo algo de ir a casa de alguien a hacer un trabajo creo, pero ya se tardó mucho.

-No creo que vaya a venir temprano Alice.-Habló Edward sonando un poco realista, pero quería pensar que mi amiga no me iba a fallar.

-Lo prometió, prometió venir y sé que lo va a hacer, lo planeamos juntos.-Realmente deseaba que no me fallara, ella sabía lo que significaba esta noche para mi, sabía lo mucho que la había estado extrañando y que tenía tanto que platicar con ella y…quería a todos juntos.

-Va a venir, vas a ver que sí, ella sabe lo importante que era hoy para ti-Habló Jasper mientras me abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, al parecer todos habían notado mi nerviosismo por no ser defraudada por mi mejor amiga.

**Bella POV.**

La casa de Jessica estaba llena a más no poder, había perdido a Jess y andaba por ahí cuidando de que el vestido no enseñara más de lo debido y también iba cuidando todas las manos que intentaban colarse por ahí al vestido. ¿en qué rayos me había metido? Podía ver a gente más que tomada ya e incluso a algunos drogados.

-¡Jess!-Grité en cuanto la encontré, estaba con un grupo de chicos a los cuales no conocía. Me presentó con ellos y me dejó hablando con un chico, el tipo era apuesto y todo pero ya estaba tomado y…

-Sólo diviértete, no pienses en nada más-Me dijo Jess al oído antes de irse.

Respiré profundo y decidí hacerle caso, me desconecté de el mundo, comencé a tomar cada bebida que me daban, todas eran alcohol y más alcohol, podía sentir como cada vez mi mente se perdía más y más.

-Te ves muy sexy con ese vestido cariño-Susurró el tipo con el que Jess me había dejado. Instantáneamente me ruboricé, no sé si era por lo que me había dicho o porque comenzó a introducir sus manos entre mis piernas. Comenzamos a caminar hacía un rincón de la casa de Jess, no sabía ni siquiera qué era lo qué pasaba, ya lo dije, estaba desconectada de todo. Sé que si no estuviera en un estado tan mal ya habría salido corriendo después de haberle dado un buen golpe al tipo, pero no, en cambio me dejé guiar por él y dejé que siguiera tocando. Sentí como llego a mi parte más íntima y comenzó a tocar ahí, no puedo negar que sentí placer e incluso me acomodé de una forma en la que él pudiera introducir mejor sus dedos en mí. En ese momento no estaba conciente de que lo que sucedía estaba mal, muy mal así que simplemente no puse resistencia alguna. Él siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que sentí el primer orgasmo de mi vida, sí, lo había sentido y debo decir que la sensación fue muy buena pero sé que en cuanto estuviera conciente de todo esa sensación habría sido por nada. –Supongo te toca devolver el favor cariño-Susurró en mi oído. ¿Devolver el favor? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Supongo observó en mi cara la duda ya que entornó los ojos y habló-Un blow job, ya sabes

¿Blow job? ¡Ay no! Seguro había entendido mal. Decidí preguntar por si las dudas.-¿U-un qué?

-Blow job, ya sabes…¡Una mamada!-Sí, era lo que yo pensaba. ¡En qué demonios te metiste Isabella?-No me digas que nunca has hecho una, tienes una boca perfecta para hacerlo.-Dijo mientras tocaba mis labios con sus dedos.

-Y-yo, bueno…yo…-_¿Y ahora qué le tengo que decir? ¿Qué sí? Nunca he hecho una, ni siquiera me parece decente hacer una, aparte… Me tenía que meter su…su… su coso ese en mi boca y… ¿Chuparlo? Iugh. _

-No te preocupes, conmigo vas a aprender cómo hacer una-Susurró en mi oído antes de besarme asquerosamente en la boca. Me tomó de la cintura y me llevó con él al piso de arriba, mientras caminaba hacia un cuarto sentía como mis manos me sudaban, _¿Qué rayos vas a hacer Isabella?_

En cuanto halló un cuarto disponible nos metió y cerró la puerta poniendo seguro. Me tomó de las manos y comenzó a caminar, se sentó en la orilla de la cama dejándome enfrente de él parada, se bajó el pnatalón junto con los bóxers quedando desnudo de abajo_. ¡Isabella! ¿En qué demonios te has metido? _Volví a repetirme en mi mente. –Arrodíllate-Me indicó. Estaba completamente desubicada, no sabía qué hacer o que decir así que terminé haciendo lo que él me dijo.-Acerca tu cara-Me tomó de la cabeza suavemente dejándola enfrente de su miembro. _¿Realmente lo vas a hacer Isabella Swan? _ -Tócalo si quieres con tus manos-Tomó mis manos y las acercó a su pene, enseguida sentí como se puso completamente duro y él se arqueó un poco mientras soltaba un ligero gemido de placer. Las quité rápidamente nerviosa.-¿Prefieres chuparlo?-_¿Qué? ¿Acaso parecía que deseaba hacerlo? ¡ERA OBVIO QUE NO! _

**Emmett POV.**

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada y seguían esperando a Bella. Alice estaba muy triste, se le notaba en la cara. Mis padre habían llamado para decir que iban a llegar hasta la tarde del siguiente día ya que estaban un poco lejos, era obvio qué se iban a quedar haciendo pero preferimos hacernos de la vista gorda. Durante toda la noche estuvimos platicando, Rosalie y yo decidimos evitarnos en todo momento; sinceramente esta noche había sido un fracaso total, era obvio que nadie estaba a gusto, todos se sentían incómodos y bueno, Alice triste, Edward enojado, Rosalie y yo evitándonos, pobre Jasper que tenía que liar con las actitudes de todos. Finalmente decidimos que lo mejor era ir a dormir ya, Rosalie y Jasper se fueron a su casa y nosotros a nuestros respectivos cuartos, yo estuve todavía dos horas más despierto, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho a Rosalie, ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Sabía que no tenía que decirle nada, pero no, ahí fue el idiota de Emmett Cullen a decirle lo que pensaba y sentía y…

¡Pam! Escuché un ruido proveniente de abajo. Me enderecé rápidamente. ¡Pom! Otro sonido, parecía que algo se hubiera caído de la sala, iba a volver a acostarme cuando escuché otro sonido aun más fuerte, bajé corriendo para ver qué había pasado. Al bajar no vi nada, encendí las luces y pude ver un bulto rojo tirado en el piso al lado de un montón de vidrios. Me acerqué para ver quién era y… vaya sorpresa que me llevé.

-¿Bella?- Levantó la cabeza y debo decir que tenía un aspecto horrible, su cabello todo enredado, el maquillaje todo corrido como si hubiera llorado, estaba llena de sudor su cara… su aspecto era terrible claro que mencionando su vestimenta que no le ayudaba mucho, traía un vestido rojo que con trabajo le cubría algo, parecía de…de… de pu#a la verdad.-¿Estás bien?

-Emm…emmie…emmettie-Dijo soltando un aliento lleno de alcohol. Ahora entendía todo, estaba más que ebria.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó?-Pregunté preocupado, Bella no era del tipo de esas chicas que tomaba hasta perder y que usaba esa ropa, Bella era muy tranquila.

-Y-yo noo queería-Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Comenzó a llorar mientras balbuceaba no sé qué tanto.

Lo único que hice fue abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla, apestaba a alcohol la niña. La levanté del suelo y la acomodé en el sofá.

-Mee sieentoo muy mal-Dijo sollozando. _¿Qué habrá hecho?_ La abracé y me quedé consolándola mientras ella seguía llorando y seguía balbuceando cosas.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-Escuché la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Al voltear vi una cara de enojo y reclamo precipitado.-Hice una pregunta.

-Edward, no creo que sea el mejor momento para Bella el que…-No me dejó terminar la frase.

-¡¿Y tú, qué demonios haces vestida de esa forma?-Bella levantó la cabeza con dificultad.

-Púdrete Edward-Levantó el dedo medio y le vomitó encima. Ya sé, asqueroso. Tuve que contener la risa, tenía que aceptarlo, había sido graciosa la escena.

-Idiotas-Dijo Edward muy enojado antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Una vez que Bella se había tranquilizado y normalizado un poco la llevé cargando a su cuarto ya que ella no podía quedarse de pie por si sola. Una vez que la dejé en su cama me iba a ir a mi cuarto pero habló nuevamente.

-No te vayas … -Volví a sentarme al lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasó hoy Bella?

-Jess me había invitado a su fiesta, saliendo de la escuela fuimos directo a su casa pero como olvidé mi ropa ella me dio este vestido, después cuando la fiesta empezó me presentó con un tipo, comencé a beber y bueno pasaron cosas y después él me dijo que…que le hiciera una mamada…¡En mi vida he hecho una Emmett!-Comenzaron a derramarse varias lágrimas de sus ojos y su cara cambió completamente a una llena de arrepentimiento, vergüenza y tristeza-No sabía qué hacer, me llevó a un cuarto y luego me empezó a decir qué hacer… ¡Emmett te juro que no quería!-Se enderezó y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. La abracé nuevamente tratando de tranquilizarla.-Emmett, no pude, cuando me dijo que…que…que lo metiera en mi boca yo… ¡Quería vomitar! Me paré como pude y salí corriendo, me fui de la casa de Jess, caminé un poco, realmente ni siquiera sé cómo pude hacerlo, sentía como todo se movía, me detuve un poco a descansar y tratar de ubicarme cuando un auto se detuvo donde yo estaba, era un señor que en mi vida he visto pero al parecer se dio cuenta de mi situación así que se ofreció a traerme y…eso fue todo.-Terminó más tranquila.

-¿Y qué rayos hacías ahí Bella? Tú no eres como ese tipo de personas, ya sabes…

-Jess es mi amiga Emmett, realmente lo que pasó fue mi culpa.-Pobre, se veía que sentía una culpa grande.

-Tranquila, ya pasó, ya no puedes hacer nada, lo bueno es que no pasó nada malo y no hiciste algo que no quisieras. Mejor intenta dormir que tu cruda va a estar muy mala.

-Gracias Emmett…-Me abrazó efusivamente. Me soltó y habló-Oye…¿Te puedo pedir un último favor? –Asentí con la cabeza.-¿Podrías quedarte esta noche conmigo?-Al parecer vio mi cara de sorpresa y de duda ya que habló nuevamente-No de la forma que estás pensando, sólo hazme compañía ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, sólo que te aviso que ronco al dormir ¿Eh?-Bromeé un poco.

-No hay problema, te pateo y ya.

Me metí en las sábanas a un lado de ella y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Estuvo muy corto ¿No? :S siento yo, pero ya no tardé tanto en actualizar! :D Espero les haya gustado y amm debo decir que ando un poco trabada con la historia ya que tenía unos capítulos ya adelantados pero los he estado leyendo y sinceramente no me terminan de convencer entonces los ando editando, pero espero no tardar mucho y le haré caso a LillyBlack96, actualizaré pronto para que no me maten jaja. Muchas gracias para las que pusieron reviews y espero que en este sí pongan más ¡eeehhh! VIVO DE ESO CHICAS! SI ME DEJAN SIN REVIEWS MUERO! :(**

_**Ale AR.**_


	23. Capítulo 22

**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen nuevamente, oigan, en serio, mil gracias por aguantarme tanto ¡Caray! Miren que aguantar mis tardanzas es para admirar. En serio, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia que a pesar de que me está costando mi trabajillo sacarla adelante poco a poco va saliendo. Tardé un poco en subir capítulo porque juro que no me salían ideas, no me venía NADA =( pero ya, finalmente estoy recobrando las ideas y empieza a salir todo. Espero les guste el capítulo y nuevamente mil gracias por leer.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 22.**_

**Emmett POV**

Juro que nunca intenté algo más con Bella aparte de dormir, la consideraba como una hermana así que era totalmente imposible que entre nosotros pasara algo pero, al parecer el ogro de mi hermano no pensó lo mismo cuando entró al cuarto de Bella sin siquiera pedir permiso para entrar, primera, ¿Qué tal que ella estaba desnuda o algo así? Sí, mi hermano era un idiota. Segunda ¿En qué cabeza cabía que YO iba a tener algo con Bella? Y tercera. ¿¡Por qué mi hermano pensaba eso de mí? Esa mañana simplemente había terminado siendo un fiasco para Bella, para Edward y para mí. Decidimos bajar a desayunar cada quien por su lado después de tal alboroto que prefiero no describir. También he de decir que el desayuno no fue el más agradable que he tenido, constantemente Bella y yo recibíamos miradas odiosas por parte de Edward y lo pero es que eran injustas, Alice comía ignorando completamente a Bella, todos en esa casa sabíamos lo sensible que era Alice respecto a estas cosas y estábamos más que al tanto de que no la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

-Alice, necesito hablar contigo. En privado-Hablo Bella una vez que todos terminamos el desayuno.

Edward se fue de mala gana y yo atrás de él. Esperaba que las chicas pudieran solucionar la situación y mientras yo iba a tratar de razonar con Edward.

-Edward, tú y yo también necesitamos hablar. Accedió nuevamente de mala gana, pero ya era algo ¿Cierto? Traté de explicarle la situación, hacerle ver que no era lo que él había entendido.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios estabas en su habitación en la misma cama?-Preguntó enfurecido.

-¡Vamos! ¡Por décima vez te lo digo! ¡ELLA ME PIDIÓ QUEDARME! Pero no con las intenciones que tú piensas. Venga Edward. Ambos sabemos que entre Bella y yo no puede haber nada porque sería un poco enfermo teniendo en cuenta que yo la veo como una hermana.

Tardé más de una hora para lograr convencerlo de que no era lo que parecía pero al fin lo había logrado, finalmente Edward había razonado un poco.

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en lo difícil que había sido esos dos últimos días. Era increíble que finalmente cuando me decidí a hablar con Rosalie sobre lo que pasaba, ella se había limitado a decirme un _"__Lo siento, no te puedo decir nada" _¿Qué demonios se supone que significaba eso? ¿De alguna forma trataba de decirme que era un idiota por intentar algo con ella? Me enoja de una manera impresionante su respuesta. Todos en esta vida sabemos que una regla básica es "Si no vas a querer algo con esa persona, simplemente no ilusionas ni le haces creer que tiene posibilidades", ah, pero claro, como es mujer siente que tiene todo el derecho del mundo para hacer eso. [añañama…aceptémoslo…somos mujeres, podemos hacer lo que queremos jaja]

Seguía enfureciéndome con mis pensamientos cuando escuché un leve golpeteo en mi puerta y una vocecilla pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-¿Te interrumpo en algo?-Habló Bella mientras entraba a mi cuarto. Negué con la cabeza.-Que bueno, porque necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Hablé con Alice, le conté todo lo sucedido ayer y… ¿Crees que estoy cambiando?-Preguntó totalmente seria.

-No sé, ¿Por qué? ¿No pudieron arreglar las cosas tú y Ali?

-Algo así, es solo que… Bueno, dijo algo de que no quería que su mejor amiga se convirtiera en algo que no era y… no sé, me entró la duda y bueno, tú eres como un hermano para mí así que supuse que tendría un apoyo en ti.

-Yo también te considero como una hermana Bells. De hecho, en el día he dicho muchas veces eso. En fin, solo trata de no lastimar a las personas y vas a ver que todo va a salir bien.

-Gracias Emmett.-Me dio un abrazo y se fue más tranquila.

Genial, ahora solucionaba la vida de los demás y la mía no. _Excelente jugada Emmett._

Ese día cada quien estuvo en lo suyo, nadie molestaba a nadie, incluso en la tarde cuando llegaron Esme y Carlisle nos limitamos a saludarlos y eso fue todo, no hubo más interacción. Así paso el fin de semana completo hasta que llegó el lunes. Maldito lunes.

-Hola Emmett.-Me saludó Rosalie una vez que entramos a nuestra clase. Contesté con un simple movimiento de cabeza y ocupé el lugar más lejano a ella. Sonaba infantil pero sería muy estúpido de mi parte que después de que me dijeran que no iba a haber nada entre nosotros, yo actuara como si nada y me sentara junto a ella.

-Ahora me odias ¿Cierto?-Al final de la clase ahora era Rosalie quien se me acercaba y no yo como solía hacerlo. Nuevamente respondí con un movimiento de cabeza negando.-Claro que sí.

La miré con expresión seria.-No, no te odio.-Y seguí caminando.

-¿Entonces porqué me tratas así?-Apresuró su paso para lograr alcanzarme.

-¿Cómo se supone que te estoy tratando?

-Pues así, como si me odiaras.

-¿Sabes qué Rosalie?-Había llegado a mi límite.-No te odio, pero sinceramente no tengo ganas de verte ni escucharte en estos momentos. –Tal vez había sonado un poco patán, grosero, pero estoy seguro de que si hubiera seguido escuchándola habría sido más patán y más grosero; habría explotado completamente. Vi como primero su cara se descompuso, pero inmediatamente se recuperó, alzó la cabeza y se fue caminando altivamente.

**Jasper POV**

.¡Ali!-Grité en cuanto la vi por uno de los pasillos. En cuanto escuchó mi voz se giró hacia mí.

-Hola Jas-Saludó desanimada. Algo andaba mal y lo podía notar fácilmente ,simplemente con saber que ella no era así. Mientras la acompañaba a su salón le pedí me contara lo qué le pasaba.

-Es por Bella, hoy hablamos y… no sé, simplemente siento que algo no anda bien. Tal vez pienses que estoy loca pero, no me agrada mucho la actitud de Bella ahorita, me da miedo que deje de ser ella.

Entendía a Alice, a veces asustaba el hecho de poder perder a un amigo. No me gustaba verla de ese modo así que antes de que entrara a su clase le propuse salir ese día para que se distrajera un poco.

La verdad es que ese día tenía planeado decirle algo importante, llevábamos ya ciertos meses conociéndonos y bueno, me encantaba su forma de ser, estar con ella te cambiaba completamente el panorama de las cosas y era tan fácil todo. Sí, definitivamente esa tarde tenía que hablar con ella.

**Alice POV.**

No me encontraba en mi mejor estado y al parecer todos se daban cuenta de eso, no me gustaba estar así pero era imposible después de saber que podía perder a mi mejor amiga, esa mañana había hablado con Bella y había notado un cambio en ella, durante toda la conversación tal vez aunque ella no se haya dado cuenta, estuvo a la defensiva lista para atacar en cualquier momento como si yo fuera a decirle algo malo, sí, se había "disculpado" o por lo menos lo intentó diciendo _"No me di cuenta de la hora, prometo no ser tan despistada la próxima vez." _Sí, vaya disculpa ¿Cierto? Esa no era la tierna y noble Bella que siempre se preocupaba por las personas y que aceptaba sus errores, podía ver claramente la forma en que empezaba a perder mi amiga y sabía perfectamente que esto no era culpa de Katie sino de Jessica, sé que no era bueno culpar a Jessica de todo, la verdad es que Bella no tendría por qué dejarse influenciar de esa manera y sin embargo lo hacía y creo que eso era lo que más me enojaba. Durante mis clases no podía dejar de pensar en eso y así estuve hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Y Bella?-Pregunté mientras me sentaba al lado de Jasper en la mesa. Todos inmediatamente pusieron cara de pena y Emmett con un gesto señaló hacia una mesa, al voltear vi que estaba con Katie, Angela, Jessica, Lauren y el usual séquito de víboras de la escuela, las únicas que podía defender de ese grupo eran Katie y Angela pero fuera de ellas todas eran un par de arpías venenosas que no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que molestar gente y creerse las dueñas del instituto, ah y claro, olvidaba que una regla importante de el grupo era "Prohibido pensar". Bufé un poco enojada después de ver que todavía a pesar de cómo Lauren había tratado antes a Bella, ella estaba ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. Sí, era definitivo, estaba perdiendo a mi amiga. Jasper notó mi enojo y me abrazo rápidamente.

**Edward POV.**

Por lo visto, ahora no éramos la mejor mesa de toda la cafetería, Emmett y Rosalie evitaban hasta mirarse, Alice estaba deprimida, Jasper no sabía qué hacer para que mi hermana no estuviera así y yo enojada a más no poder después de haber visto que Mike Newton, Ben, Laurent y James se habían unido al grupito de Jessica, sentándose James al lado de Bella y podía ver como le hablaba al oído, me enfurecía pensar de lo que pudieran estar hablando.

En cuanto tocaron para la siguiente clase, me puse de pie y caminé enfurecido hacia mi clase, justamente me tocaba clase con Isabella y para mi mala suerte tuvimos que sentarnos juntos. Durante toda la clase los dos nos evitamos en todo, sabía que en cualquier momento podía estallar y no era muy recomendable eso. Una vez que la clase terminó esperé a que Bella saliera del salón para poder tomar mis cosas y salir tranquilo. Estaba acomodando mi banco cuando escuché parte de la conversación de Jessica con Mike Newton, hablaban sobre la fiesta y siendo específicos sobre lo que había hecho Isabella en la fiesta, solo de escuchar cada vez más y más de lo que había sucedido sentía como mi sangre hervía cada vez más. Salí enfurecido del salón sin ganas de seguir escuchando más, ya era suficiente con lo que había oído como para saber detalles de las pu*erías de Isabella. Aun recordaba su apodo "Isnerdbella", ahora veía que no tenía nada de nerd y mucho menos de inocente, ahora veía la falsa imagen que nos había dado a todos, fingiendo inocencia, pero ahora finalmente la niña comenzaba a mostrarse tal cual era, solamente que había un problema, estaba seguro de que iba a terminar lastimando a mi hermana y a todos a su alrededor, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Tanya antes de irse. No iba a dejar que pasara otra vez lo mismo, le iba a enseñar a Isabella que yo no era ningún tonto al que podía engañar como a los demás.

**Jasper POV.**

Me sentía muy nervioso e inquieto, estaba esperando a que Alice saliera de su casa, no sabía cómo le iba a decir las cosas, sé que esto sonaba muy de niño pero Alice era diferente y de alguna forma me ponía nervioso. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo le iba a decir las cosas, cuando salió de la casa, enseguida me bajé del auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto, me regaló una sonrisa y se subió.

-¿Te parece si vamos al parque?

-Sí, por mí no hay problema en cuanto al lugar. ¿Lo ven? Alice era diferente. Conduje hasta el parque y una vez que estuvimos caminamos un poco mientras platicábamos de banalidades hasta que finalmente me armé de valor, le pedí nos sentaramos en una banca y me puse frente a ella. –Ali…Me encanta estar contigo, eres tan diferente, siempre que estoy contigo las cosas cambian, me haces sentir bien y por alguna extraña razón quiero que _tú_ estés bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jazz?-Preguntó invitándome a seguir.

-Que te quiero demasiado como amiga Ali.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¡Chan chaaaan! Jasper solo quiere a Ali como amiga =( Edward...bueno...tiene mal mal mal carácter. Y...pues... REVIEW ¿SIIIIIIIII? Yo sé que tiene ganas de dejar Review, vamos...no cuesta nada escribir unas pequeñitas palabritas. Por fiiiitaaas =D pongan Review ya por lo menos solo para callarme jajaja.**

**Bueno chicas, aprovecho [Ya llegó la aprovechadota] para decirles de una historia que acabo de subir, ya está completa, es como un tipo One shot largo. Mil gracias a las personitas que ya la leyeron y que la han agregado a sus favoritas y... *Se pone melancólica* ¡Wow! ha tenido un excelente recibimiento y bueno a las que no la han leído las invito a que se pase, a que le den una oportunidad :D les dejo el Summary y el link (ya saben, con espacios y ustedes solo se los quitan)**

_**Las mejores personas están locas.**_

_**Summary: Bella y Edward siempre han tenido al amor de su vida enfrente, nunca se dieron cuenta. A veces uno tiene que sufrir para encontrar el verdadero amor. ¿Podrán darse cuenta de en quién está lo que buscan?**_

**_Link:_ : : / w w w. fanfiction s/ 8207428/ 1/ Las _ mejores _ personas _ estan _ locas **

**Besos.**

**Ale AR.**


	24. Capítulo 23

_***Para las que ya habían leído: únicamente volví a subir el capi porque edité una explicación que está hasta abajo. =D***_

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con nuevo capítulo aunque...solo hubo un review [Que por cierto, amé el review] eeeh? No están cumpliendo el trato Actualización-Reviews, digo, ahí nada más les encargo, a ver si no sienten remordimientos de dejar a esta pobre, indefensa, considerada mujer sin reviews que son el pan de cada día... *No vino la dramática pero vine yo* **

**En fin, espero les guste este capítulo, aviso que trae mucho mucho drama y así.**

**La actualización va dedicada especialmente a viivii alice =D Ojalá te guste y MIL GRACIAS por tu review.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones._**

* * *

**Capítulo 23.**

**Alice POV.**

-¿Qué quieres decir Jazz?-Quería que dijera lo que tanto estaba esperando. _Por favor, que diga lo que espero._

-Que te quiero demasiado como amiga Ali.

_¡¿Qué? _Abrí más los ojos incrédula ante su declaración. ¿Era cierto lo que había dicho?

-¿Q-qué?-Hablé nerviosa. No podía ser cierto ¿O sí? Jasper no contestó y desvió la mirada, observaba el pasto como si eso fuera lo más interesante en ese momento. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía, tal vez me pueden llamar paranoica pero sabía que había algo más.-Dime lo que ibas a decir realmente Jasper Hale.

-Yo…-Podía notar su nerviosismo. Era más que claro que había algo más. –Yo…era lo único que iba a decir Alice.

-¡Claro que no! Estás mintiendo.-No me pensaba quedar con su "te quiero demasiado como amiga". Negó con la cabeza aun sin verme. -¡Dime la verdad!

-Esa es la verdad.

Estuve insistiéndole por más de cinco minutos hasta que llegó a mi límite.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Es tan difícil decir un "Quieres ser mi novia"?-Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia mí viéndome con los ojos exageradamente abiertos por la sorpresa.-Hasta hace un momento sí lo era Alice. Pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí inmediatamente aun un poco enojada por su muy torpe, lenta y forzada declaración.-Sí, sí quiero. Pero por favor, no me gusta ser la que decide todo en la relación Jazz. Soltó una carcajada ante mi comentario-No Ali, prometo que no serás la que decida todo. Y me besó, me besó lento, suave, delicado, era _el beso_.

Sí, esta relación iba a durar más de lo que los demás pudieran esperar. A partir de ahora era la novia de Jasper. Que bien se escuchaba eso. Tenía tantas ganas de correr y contarle todo a Bella.

-¡Bella!-Llegué a la casa gritando su nombre. Mientras dejaba las llaves de la casa en la sala vi a mi hermano bajar las escaleras.

-No grites Alice. No está.-Habló muy serio Edward.-Y, necesito hablar contigo sobre ella.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?-Me indicó con la cabeza que tomara asiento. Le hice caso.

-Alice, sé que eres muy sensible con estos temas sobre tus "Mejores amigas por siempre" y esas cosas, pero creo que prefiero decirte esto a que nos siga engañando hasta el punto de que tú salgas lastimada.

Comenzaba a asustarme, todo iba tan bien que no quería una mala noticia, sin embargo sabía que Edward siempre cuidaba de mí y si me iba a decir algo era simplemente porque le preocupaba.

-Ali, Isabella no es lo que creímos tantas veces, esa pinta de niña buena que a todos les hace creer que tiene es solo una mentira-Y así fue como comenzó a hablarme sobre lo que escuchó de ella, la razón por la que no había ido a nuestra reunión, lo diferente que comenzaba a mostrarse. Bella y yo habíamos platicado y ella me había contado solamente que se había quedado en casa de Jessica con unos cuantos amigos y ya, no me había dicho nada más. Tal vez no me había contado las cosas por miedo a que la juzgara o algo así, pero aun así eso no sonaba a Bella, sonaba completamente a Jessica y su grupito, pero no a Bella.

-Edward, seguramente lo mal interpretaste o tal vez ni siquiera son ciertas esas cosas, sabes que a Jessica le gusta crear chismes sobre todas las personas y a lo mejor Bella ahora es su tema de conversación.

-Lo dudo mucho Alice, no te lo quería decir pero, yo la vi ese día cuando llegó, y la forma en que la vi, coincidía totalmente con lo que dijo Jessica, y bueno, esa misma noche se le insinuó a Emmett.

-¡¿Qué?-No, Bella sería incapaz de eso. Todos sabíamos que entre Rose y Emmett había algo más que amistad y Rose era nuestra amiga.

-Emmett lo niega pero es obvio si le pidió que se quedara a dormir con ella, yo también traté de buscar alguna justificación para eso pero no puedo poner ninguna después de ver lo que hizo Alice.

No pude decirle nada a Edward. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a justificar a mi amiga? Sabía que lo único que quedaba era hablar con ella sobre el asunto.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas traté de hablar con Bella sobre el asunto, pero ahora casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando lo estaba, o estaba dormida, hablando por teléfono o era a la hora de la comida y no podía hablar con ella frente a todos, comenzaba a frustrarme su actitud. En la escuela tampoco la veía ya, siempre estaba con sus nuevas "amigas", hablaba más con Katie que con ella.

-Hola Ali-Llegó Katie brincando a mi lado mientras íbamos a nuestra clase-teníamos Literatura juntas-. Durante el camino fuimos platicando como siempre de ropa o temas así.

-Katie, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que Bella está diferente o soy yo la que exagera?-Necesitaba la opinión de alguien más.

Dio un suspiro de lástima y habló-Está diferente, ¿Sabes? En cierta forma me siento algo culpable por cómo es ahora, yo la apoyé con su idea de "cambiar" pero nunca pensé que iba a cambiar de esa forma, Alice. –Estábamos apenas girando para entrar al salón cuando llegó un enfurecido Edward.

-Katie, necesito hablar contigo.-Habló serio y decidido.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-Pregunté curiosa. Negó con la cabeza y vio a Katie.

-Tengo clase Edward, ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?

-No. Prometo que será rápido, solo necesito que me confirmes algo.-Katie suspiró y asintió. Se alejaron del salón y me dejaron ahí sola y sin explicación alguna. Ya sabría después qué pasaba, entré al salón y me fui a mi habitual banca, sentí mi celular vibrar. Era un mensaje de Jazz.

_¨¿Te he dicho lo bonita que te ves hoy? Si no lo hecho, entonces te lo digo, te ves hermosa. Te quiero."_

En cuanto leí el mensaje no pude reprimir una sonrisa, estas dos semanas junto a Jasper habían sido las mejores, siempre se esforzaba por mejorar mi estado de ánimo, me apoyaba y me hacia sentir bien, podía decir que era el novio perfecto y yo, Alice Cullen, tenía la suerte de estar con él. Guardé mi celular y esperé a que empezara la clase. Segunods antes de que llegara el profesor regresó Katie al salón con una cara llena de preocupación pero no pude preguntarle el por qué, tendría que esperar hasta el final de la clase.

**Katie POV.**

-Es sobre Bella ¿Verdad? Edward asintió. Después de todo lo que estaba pasando, no se me hacía raro que los Cullen´s me preguntaran por Bella y no los culpaba, sabía que en esa familia todos se preocupaban por Bella así que contestaba siempre sus preguntas de la mejor manera.

-¿Es verdad lo de Isabella y James?-Preguntó sin ser específico. Últimamente había más de un chisme sobre Bella y en la mayoría estaba incluido James con quien ciertamente, tenía algo que ver.

-Sé más específico.-No pensaba hablar de más, solo iba a contestar lo que me preguntara.

Edward rodó los ojos y volvió a preguntar-¿Es cierto que James es su novio?

-No, no es su novio. _Recuerda Katie, limítate a lo que te pregunten, no hables de más._

Edward me miró de una forma sospechosa, era claro que sabía que no le estaba diciendo todo.-Creo que no pregunté bien. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Isabella y James?

_¡Oh vamos! ¿¡Tenía que preguntarme eso? _

-Edward, no hagas preguntas de las cuales no quieres saber sus respuestas.

-Contéstame Katie. Por favor.-Se veía sinceramente preocupado y…eso me impedía mentirle u ocultarle las cosas. Aparte, bueno, Edward en secreto desde la primera vez que lo había visto en la escuela me había atraído, pero no específicamente por su físico, era una persona inteligente, desinteresada, en el fondo sabía que era una increíble persona, sin embargo, Bella, mi amiga ,sabía que había estado involucrada de una u otra forma con él y eso me lo hacía prohibido totalmente.

-Bella y James no son nada formal, sin embargo, tienen una relación. Son algo como amigos con derechos.-Su relación era algo más pero mientras pudiera omitir esa información lo haría. Vi como los ojos de Edward se endurecieron y tomaron un aspecto totalmente aterrador.-Edward, no hagas de esto más grande, sé que te importa Bella pero…

-¡No me importa Isabella! Ella puede hacer de su vida un cacahuate. Genial, ahora era mi culpa por haber sido tan estúpidamente honesta. Después de decir eso se fue aun más enojado. Regresé al salón. Por la cara que puso Alice cuando me vio sabía que iba a preguntar qué había pasado. _Eres un desastre total Katie._

No sabía qué hacer, acababa de meter en un problema a Bella y todo por querer ser buena y sincera. _Estúpida Katie. _Me sentía terriblemente culpable por todo, gracias a mi apoyo, ahora Bella era una persona completamente distinta, cuando me dijo que quería cambiar nunca pensé que se refiriera a este tipo de cambio que incluía ser el juguete gratis de uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela, su relación con James era un poco denigrante, cada que se querían distraer, se iban al estacionamiento, a una esquina de los pasillos e incluso a veces a los baños a besarse y manosearse como vil animales, Bella me contaba solamente la parte de "besos y manoseo" pero yo sabía que había algo más que un "inocente" –si es que se puede llamar así- manoseo, sé que Bella aun era virgen pero de que hacían algo más, hacían algo más y me preocupaba, Bella estaba confundiendo totalmente la idea de "cambiar" con "denigrarse", por más que Angela y yo tratábamos de hacerla entender que no era realmente correcto lo que estaba haciendo, siempre fallábamos en el inútil intento ya que terminaba enojándose y gritando que no éramos sus verdaderas amigas entonces, o ignorándonos completamente y terminaba yendo en busca de sus "verdaderas" amigas que eran Jessica y Laurente, si supiera lo que sus "amigas" hablaban de ella a sus espaldas. No, esperen, más bien si me creyera cada vez que le decía lo que ellas decían de ella, las cosas serían diferentes.

Al terminar la clase, como supuse, Alice me preguntó sobre mi plática con Edward. Por primera vez le mentí, le dije que Edward lo único que quería saber era si sabía dónde había estado Bella hace unos días. Alice me pidió acompañarla a la cafetería por un agua, en cuanto entramos a la cafetería, vimos en una mesa pegada al fondo de la cafetería a Bella y a James besándose o más bien tragándose el uno al otro, era una escena que no era del todo agradable contemplar. Vi como Alice la observó molesta y pude ver en su cara la decisión de ir hacia Bella.

-No Alice, mejor vámonos.-Genial, al parecer este día apestaba para mí.

-No, es mi amiga Katie, no voy a dejar que se pudra ella misma.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar-Dijo una muy seria Alice parándose en frente de ella sin siquiera inmutarse cuando James y Bella le dirigieron una mirada más que escalofriante.

-Ahora no Alice, estoy ocupada.

-No, ahora sí, te he estado buscando la cara durante dos semanas ¡Tres semanas! _Necesitamos_ hablar.

Bella inspiró hondo. Sabía que estaba enojada, había olvidado mencionar le hecho de que su humor no siempre era el mejor. Le susurró algo al oído a James y éste se fue, no sin antes dedicar una mirada lasciva y cínica a Alice y a mí. No podía creer el hecho de que Bella estuviera con él. -¿Y bien?-preguntó.

-Me dijeron lo que realmente pasó el día que llegaste a la casa hasta la madrugada. ¿Es cierto Bella?-En cuanto escuchó eso vi como sus ojos llamearon de furia.

-¿¡Le dijiste tú?-Me gritó enojada. Si no fuera mi amiga, desde hace mucho tiempo la habría mandado por un tubo por sus actitudes, sin embargo lo era y la soportaba.-¡Eres una maldita chismosa! ¡¿Quién demonios te dio el derecho para que hables sobre mí? ¡Sabes que tú única obligación es estar tras de mí!

Sí, Bella ahora era una niña caprichosa y sumamente egocéntrica y fastidiosa.-Deja de gritar Bella. No fui yo.

-¡¿Entonces quién? ¡¿Quién carajos fue?-Comenzó a temblar del enojo.

-¡Tranquilízate!-Comenzaba a privarse del enojo así que tuve que abofetearla.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo Katie. No lo hagas-Dijo después de reaccionar. Bella tenía problemas con su humor, de un día para otro su mundo lo había transformado rápidamente y eso era obvio que había repercutido en ella y hasta que no solucionara eso seguiría con esos cambios de humor tan repentinos y con su falta de autocontrol con sus emociones.

-Bella, ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen de ti?-Habló Alice regresando al tema, se negaba a creer los rumores, pero yo sabía que la mayoría de los rumores sobre Bella eran ciertos, algunos exagerados pero a fin de cuentas ciertos.

-¿Qué se supone que dicen de mí, Alice?-Bella hablaba nuevamente tranquila.

-Sabes muy bien lo que dicen de ti Bella-Alice hablaba muy seria.

-¿Que soy una puta? ¿Que al día me acuesto con hasta tres hombres? ¿Que ingiero sustancias extrañas? ¿Que más de una vez he terminado inconsciente? ¿Que soy la puta de James?-Habló fingiendo estar calmada, sabía que no lo estaba, estaba a punto de explotar. Lo que acababa de mencionar, como dije, eran ciertos los rumores pero exagerados, una puta: No lo era totalmente ni al grado de Jessica y Lauren juntas. Coger: Bella aun era virgen, pero sí se tenía sus encuentro casuales con alguien aparte de James, claro no siempre pero sí lo hacía. Ingerir sustancias: fumaba cigarrillos o bien hooka* de vez en cuando, sí ingería grandes cantidades de alcohol pero nada grave en cuanto a "sustancias extrañas". Más de una vez había terminado inconsciente: Sí, y esas veces yo terminaba cuidándola, nunca la había dejado sola a pesar de que no me gustaba nada el ambiente en el que andaba últimamente. La puta de James: Me dolía decirlo pero… Sí, era verdad.

-¿Y lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Bella? ¡Te estás jodiendo! ¡Tú no eres esto!-Alice comenzó a gritar con tono triste. Esta era una situación muy sensible para ella así que pude ver como sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.-¡Ni siquiera tienes derecho a tratar a las personas como lo acabas de hacer con Katie! ¡No eres mejor que todos para comportarte así! Esta no eres tú Bella.

-¡No te metas en mi vida Alice!-Nuevamente Bella estaba explotando.-Quédate en tu mediocre vida de fantasía y a mí déjame en paz, sigue siendo la estúpida niña que eres Alice. Acepta que NO somos amigas más, tú eres muy estúpida como para poder ser mi amiga. Una vez que Bella dejó de hablar todo se quedó en un silencio profundo, éramos las únicas en la cafetería así que nadie se había enterado de la escena que Bella estaba montando.

-Creo que aquí solo hay una persona estúpida Bella. Es la persona que está justo en frente de mí, es la persona que finge ser algo que no es solo para encajar en un grupo de mierda. Ojalá no termines jodiendo tu vida Isabella.-Terminó de hablar y salió de la cafetería con paso decidido.

-Estás haciendo las cosas mal Bella. Te lo he dicho más de una vez.

-Cállate Katie. No necesito tus estúpidas palabras sin sentido. Lárgate mejor.

-Piensa bien las cosas Bella, somos pocos los que nos interesamos por ti, te puedes quedar sola.

-¡Que te vayas!-Gritó poniéndose cada vez más roja del estúpido berrinche de niña de cinco años que estaba montando. La miré reprobatoriamente y me fui a mi siguiente clase, ya solo faltaban dos clases para terminar el día así que sabía que lo más seguro era que ella no entrara ya a ninguna. A la mitad de la clase salí al baño, Iba de regreso al salón cuando vi en el estacionamiento a Edward y a Bella…¿Hablando? ¿Estaban hablando esos dos? Caminé un poco más hacia el estacionamiento para ver qué ocurría. No, definitivamente no estaban hablando, ¿Cómo lo deduje? Bueno, fue fácil después de ver como Bella levantó su dedo medio a Edward y se subió en la moto con James, quien apareció enseguida. _Esto no está bien. _Faltaba la mitad de la hora para que la clase terminara así que sería muy descarado si no regresaba, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de que lo más seguro era que yo había provocado la pelea de Edward y Bella.

_Al diablo la clase. _Me dije decidiéndome por ir hasta donde estaba Edward.

**Bella POV.**

_¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?_ Acaba de discutir con Alice de una forma increíblemente enferma, sabía que algo mal estaba pasando conmigo pero no sabía bien qué, ahora le gritaba a las personas sin consideración, especialmente a Katie quien siempre estaba conmigo y no me dejaba, Katie y Angela siempre estaban cuidándome y yo, no podía regresarles todo lo bueno que hacían, quería ser alguien en esa escuela y estar con Jessica y Lauren me daba un lugar, sabía que en cierta manera era estúpida estar con las personas que al principio me habían tratado mal pero ahora era diferente, me trataban como a una más de ellas e incluso me respetaban de alguna manera y eso a veces me hacía perder los pies del suelo, ser aceptada entre todo ese grupo tan electivo y después tener una cierta relación con James, el chico más guapo de la escuela, me daba cierta ventaja, sé que mi relación con él no era la ideal pero los dos nos conformábamos con eso, besos urgentes y encuentros casuales con placer, era algo que no llenaba completamente pero te mantenía satisfecho un poco. Claro, también cabe añadir que manteniéndome en esos términos con James, era cómodo ya que podía besarme y estar con quien quisiera sin tener que darle explicación alguna, ambos sabíamos que podíamos estar con quien fuera siempre y cuando uno no viera al otro con alguien más,yo sabía perfectamente que él iba con sus usuales putitas para tener sexo, pero siempre regresaba conmigo, ella eran solamente la distracción y la obtención de algo que yo no le daba mientras que yo era algo más serio, claro sin llegar a una relación formal y eso era lo que lo hacía más excitante todavía, claro que para seguir en esos términos, debíamos estar bajo la regla de que tanto uno como el otro tenía que estar disponible e ir con el otro cuando se le pidiera, sin el derecho a negarse, a final de cuentas alguna condición debía de existir.

Me quedé en la cafetería unos minutos pensando en nada realmente, simplemente tranquilizándome un poco. Sentí mi celular vibrar. Un mensaje de James.

"_Nos interrumpieron, sabes que odio cuando me interrumpen contigo. Creo que tenemos que reponer ese tiempo. Te veo en el estacionamiento y vamos a mi casa"_

Se los dije, tenía que estar a su disposición siempre que él quisiera, en lo personal no me molestaba del todo, sabía que iba a terminar divirtiéndome así que no me pesaba ir con él.

"_Ok"_ Respondí simplemente aun a sabiendas de que él no había pedido mi opinión. Me puse de pie y salí directo hacia el estacionamiento para esperarlo. Me senté en una banca y cerré mis ojos descansando un poco.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora también saltarte clases está en tu lista de putita barata?-Me dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Edward. ¿Me acababa de llamar puta? Sabía que la gente lo hacía entre sus chismes, pero no tenían la hipocresía de ir y decírmelo en la cara, aparte me enojaba aun más que fuera _él _quien me lo dijera.

Me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta-Lo estoy considerando-Le contesté con la más indiferencia posible que pude fingir. No iba a darle importancia a sus palabras y menos a sus insultos. No puedo negar que me hirió tanto mi orgullo como sentimientos su comentario, pero no iba a dejar que él notara que me afectaba. Claro que no. Volví a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Te gusta ser esto, verdad?-Respondió después de unos minutos.

-¿Sigues aquí? Dios, consíguete una vida-Abrí los ojos y puse la sonrisa más arrogante que pude- y … si me gusta o no a ti te VALE.

-Sinceramente, no sé qué hago perdiendo mi tiempo aquí. Supongo que Alice lo vale. ¿Todavía recuerdas que es mi hermana no? ¿O también se te olvido eso ya?

-Déjame tratar de recordar, mi memoria anda fallando un poquito, perdón-Contesté burlonamente.

-Mira, no estoy de humor para tus bromitas-Respiro profundo como si fuera a hablar con una niña pequeña berrinchuda.-Solamente vine por Alice ¿De acuerdo?

-Ah, está bien. ¿Te felicito? ¿Te digo que eres un excelente hermano?-Puse una sonrisa falsa.- Ve al punto de lo que quieres decirme y así dejo de escucharte más rápido ¿Va?

Respiró hondo y esperó unos minutos antes de volver a hablar-Sólo vine a pedirte que por favor, si ya decidiste ser esta basura -Me señaló- por favor, a menos de que sea para algo bueno, no te acerques a Alice. Es mi hermana y por encima de todo la voy a cuidar siempre y si tú tienes en mente lastimarla de ahora en adelante te voy a pedir de una vez y de la mejor forma que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella otra vez.

-¡OWW! Que lindo detalle de tu parte, eres un lindo hermanito pero creo que no tienes por qué meterte en esto y si hago las cosas debes saber que es porque las personas se lo buscan.

-Parece que ya se te olvidó la forma en que todos se han portado contigo ¿Cierto?

-Claro que no se me ha olvidado y para darte un ejemplo sigo recordando perfectamente el cómo has sido un total patán conmigo desde el principio.-Claro que recordaba cómo se habían portado las personas conmigo, habían pasado sobre mí y se habían burlado de mí, especialmente Edward.

-¿O sea que todo esto es por mi?

_Demonios. Sí ¡Idiota y mil veces idiota!_ Tenía mucha razón, esto había sido por él, por estar cansada de cómo me trataba, de cómo me hacía y deshacía el idiota, pero lógicamente él no iba a saber eso, claro que no. Se supone que a mí Edward me valía una mierda y así era como tenía que actuar.

-No eres el ombligo del mundo.-Giré mi cabeza al lado contrario de él.

-Pero al parecer sí el tuyo.

-No seas idiota. ¿Yo por qué me interesaría en un idiota como tú?

-Por lo mismo que yo me interesaría en una puta como tú.-Contestó poniendo una mano sobre mi muslo acercándose cínicamente a mi entrada. Aventé su mano de un golpe.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, para tocarme primero necesitas que te dé ese derecho.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió James? Igual y logro conseguirlo también.

-Dudo mucho que consigas tener los privilegio que tiene él-Dije poniéndome de pie.-Estaría loca si alguna vez dejo que me toques. Y ahora, por favor vete.

-Nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber Isabella, te puedes arrepentir corazón-Dijo poniéndose a mi altura. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él bruscamente.-Sé que quieres esto tanto como yo lo quiero.-Susurró en mi oído.

-Suéltame.-Logré responder negándome a sentir algo por esa cercanía y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Edward río mientras acariciaba mi cuello con la punta de su nariz.-¡Que me sueltes!-Grité desesperada.

-¡Cállate! A mí no me vas a venir a hacer tus escenitas.-Habló fuertemente apretándome aun más llegando a lastimarme un poco.

-¡Yo hago escenas a quien yo jodidamente quiero! ¡Y SUÉLTAME!-Comencé a gritar. Con mi mano cerrada en un puño le golpeé en el estómago logrando soltarme de su agarre, no había sido como si realmente le hubiera lastimado pero sí había logrado empujarlo al él tratar de evitar el golpe.

-Aparte de puta, agresiva-Dijo de manera despectiva.

-Seré puta y agresiva, pero nunca _tu_ puta así que no te atrevas a tocarme otra vez. Y podré ser lo que tú quieras pero no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho a decírmelo, no eres _nadie_ para decidir lo que soy o no.

**Edward POV.**

Reaccioné ante su comentario. De alguna forma tenía razón, fuera ella lo que fuera, yo no tenía ningún derecho para decírselo. Había ido ahí después de ver a Alice llorar, me había contado todo lo que había pasado e instintivamente como el hermano protector que soy salí hecho una furia en busca de Isabella.

-Yo…Lo siento Bella, sé que no tengo derecho. Es solo que…¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿A qué estupidez te decidiste convertir?-Realmente necesitaba saber qué había pasado con ella, con esa noble, tierna y considerada mujer.

-Cambié para que estúpidos como tú no me puedan lastimar.

¿Lastimar? ¿Alguna vez la había lastimado? Tal vez más de una vez había dicho cosas hirientes, pero nunca con la intención de lastimarla a ese punto, aparte, siempre creí que mis palabras le valían un pepino.

-Perdón, nunca te he querido lastimar realmente y sé que…

-¡Cállate ya!-Gritó como niña pequeña.-, no me refería a que tú me hayas lastimado antes, no te des tanta importancia. Mejor ve a conseguir alguna zorrita que sí quiera tener sexo contigo mientras está sobria, y si me vas a llamar puta va a ser con provecho, así que si algún día quieres algo no creas que va a ser de a gratis, las putas cobran Edward.

-Deja de ser tan estúpidamente ciega Isabella-Dije desesperado.-Te comportas de una manera tan idiota e infantil. Si no quieres que te llamen puta, entonces no te comportes como una.-Terminé de decir eso y escuché el ruido de una moto,me giré para ver y era James que se acercaba.

-Jódete. Dijo Bella levantando su dedo medio y en cuanto llegó James se subió a la moto embarrándosele completamente. Retiraba lo dicho sobre que yo no podía juzgar, era claro que se comportaba como una puta.

[Ay, ya hasta sentí feo escribir tantas veces "puta" =S]

Me quedé ahí parado tratando de tranquilizarme un poco cuando escuché una voz.

-Todo esto es mi culpa. Perdón Edward.

-No es tu culpa Katie, ella se lo ha buscado.-Dije forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Katie lo único que hizo fue soltar un suspiro preocupado.-¿No entraste a clase?-Pregunté para distraerla un poco.

-Sí, pero salí al baño.-Levanté las cejas.-Bueno, se supone que iba al baño pero después los vi a Bella y a ti discutiendo y vine. Edward, en serio perdón, yo no quería causar problemas, sé que por mi culpa está pasando todo esto, si yo no la hubiera apoyado con todo –Comenzó a hablar rápidamente culpándose a sí misma de todo. Katie a pesar de ser una chica a la que le gustaba divertirse de una forma no muy normal, era el tipo de chica que se preocupaba por las personas, no era muy inteligente pero sí sobresalía en ciertas materias, no era la típica rubia ojo verde que se presentaban en las películas.

-Tranquila-La tomé por los hombros-No pasa nada Katie, lo que ella hace no es tu culpa, tú como buena amiga lo único que has hecho es apoyarla pero no sabías que ella iba a terminar así. Tranquila.-Katie comenzó a llorar provocando que mi lado protector saliera a flote, la tomé entre mis brazos y la envolví en un abrazo protector tratando de tranquilizarla.-No llores Katie, no es tu culpa. Después de estar un rato así, escuchamos el timbre que indicaba que empezaba la última clase del día.-¿Te sientes bien para entrar?-Le pregunté una vez que estaba más tranquila, separándome un poco para verle la cara. Negó con la cabeza sorbiendo por la nariz. Me inspiró tanta ternura que la volví a acercar a mí para abrazarla.-¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?-Le pregunté.

-Hace mucho frío para un helado Edward-Dijo mientras nos separábamos de ese abrazo.

-No tanto ¿O sí? ¿Qué, vas a dejar que el frío te prive de comer un delicioso helado con un excelente acompañante?-Trataba de hacerla reír un poco y lo logré.

-Eres un tonto pero okay, vamos por el dichoso helado-Dijo cediendo.

No tardamos mucho ya que había una heladería bastante cerca de la escuela y claro, era más rápido si íbamos en auto.

-¿De qué quieres?-Pregunté mientras veía todos los sabores.

-No sé, todos los he probado ya. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea ante su comentario.

-Hagamos algo, pedimos un bote con cinco diferentes sabores y lo comemos entre los dos ¿Te parece?-Dije de forma traviesa.

-Estás loco. Va a saber horrible.-Dijo negando.

-¡Vamos! Por la maravillosa clase que nos estamos volando.-Suspiró rindiéndose y aceptó finalmente. Una vez que tuvimos nuestro helado nos subimos al auto para ir de regreso a la escuela, a fin de cuentas tenía que regresar por mis hermanos.

-¡Sabe raro!-Dijo después de probarlo. Nos habíamos ido al gimnasio de la escuela que estaba libre. Probé el helado después e hice una cara que al parecer fue graciosa ya que Katie comenzó a reír.

-No te burles de mí.-Dije mientras le embarraba un poco de helado en la nariz y entonces fui yo quien comenzó a reír. Katie tomó con su dedo un poco de helado y me lo embarró tanto en mejillas como en frente y nariz.

-¡Oye!-le dije antes de que ella saliera corriendo y yo detrás con el bote de helado en la mano.

* * *

**¿Qué tal ven a Bella de loca, histérica, berrinchuda? Pobre... y...¿En serio creyeron que iba a dejar a mi pareja favorita, Alice&Jasper, separados? u.u ¿Por qué me toman? Ojalá spi les haya gustado y...dejen reviewwwwwwws poooooooor favooooorrr ya me castigaron en el pasado, aparte, actualicé rápido y largo el capítulo. ¡Review! =D**

**Hola. Oigan, había olvidado explicar qué es la hookah. Los iento.**

**Hookah_Se le llama de muchas manera, hookah, shisha, cachomba, narguile, pipa etc, pero principalmente son pipas de agua que se usan para fumar tabaco y otras sustancias. La diferencia de la hookah y el cigarro, es que en la hookah [si fumas tabaco] el tabaco es puro, entonces como que lo sientes más, el tabaco puede ser de sabores y lo puedes fumar con agua o bien puedes poner alguna otra bebida que quieras, hay mezclas con leche, jugos o bebidas alcohólicas. También puedes fumar marihuana y cosas así, yo no lo he hecho con marihuana y no es algo que me llame mucho la atención así que no les puedo explicar cómo es con eso. =D**

**Si quieren saber más de la hookah les dejo un link con información en mi perfil =D [QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE NO LAS ESTOY INDUCIENDO AL VICIO ¡EH! SOLO LES ESTOY DEJANDO INFORMACIÓN PARA QUE SEPAN QUÉ ES]**

**Ale AR**


	25. Capítulo 24

**¡Hola! Ya vine con un nuevo capítulo =D oooooooooigaaaan que lindas lectoras tengo yo ¡Caray! Muuuchas gracias por sus reviews =D me han hecho los días. Estamos en 99 ¡UNO MÁS Y SERÁN 100!**

**PROMESA DE EXPLORADORA [Osazo conmigo] QUE A LA PERSONITA QUE PONGA EL REVIEW 100 VA A IR DEDICADO COMPLETAMENTE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y SERÁ UN CAPÍTULO LARGUÍSIMO =D**

**Por ahí una personita (no sé quién sea =( ) me preguntó si voy a juntar a Katie & a Edward... y la respuesta es... no puedo contestar *Se tapa la cara* es que, es parte de los siguientes capítulos, ya saben y siendo sincera... como aquí todavía no hay nada 100% claro aun lo ando decidiendo jaja la verdad por eso no puedo contestar =D**

**Y ya sé chicas...los estoy maltratando un poco pero... ¡Se lo merecen! *Pone cara de maldita***

**Prometo tratarlos muy bien después ;D**

**Este capítulo viene muy corto pero lo hice así porque trae drama como de cinco capítulos xD espero les guste y nos vemos abajito.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones.**

* * *

Capítulo 24.

Edward POV.

-Te adoro-Dije mientras abrazaba a mi chaparra. Ese día habíamos decidido quedarnos en mi casa viendo una película en la sala mientras Alice salía con su novio, el muy canalla de Jasper raptaba a mi hermana, Emmett que se había inscrito al equipo de americano en la escuela estaba entrenando y Isabella… bueno, ciertamente no sabía que hacía desde hace dos meses.

-Y yo a ti chaparro-Sí, así nos decíamos de cariño. Se enderezo un poco, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a recargar en mí mientras yo la abrazaba.

Así solíamos pasar los fines de semana, preferíamos quedarnos en casa que salir a fiestas o cosas así, era más relajante estar así que llevar una vida como la de Isabella. Seguíamos viendo la película cuando escuchamos abrirse la puerta y unos pasos, pensamos que era Alice así que seguimos viendo la película hasta que escuchamos unos aplausos.

-¡Bravo! ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-Habló con una sonrisa falsa.-A mi pareja favorita.

-Bella no empieces, sabes que nosotros…-Comenzó a hablar antes de que Bella la interrumpiera.

-¡¿Qué sé? ¿Que esperaste el momento adecuado para…-Entonces calló al suelo al tratar de acercarse. En cuanto la vi caer solté a Katie y fui corriendo a ayudar a Bella, la iba a levantar cuando gritó otra vez como solía hacerlo ahora.-¡No me toques! Yo…yo…yo piedo-Genial, venía ebria nuevamente, Me acerqué para levantarla a pesar de su necedad, apestaba a alcohol y a cigarro, desde el viernes en la tarde había desaparecido y apenas llegaba hoy sábado a las nueve de la noche.

-¿Estás bien?-Pase un brazo por su cintura y puse su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros para poder sostenerla de pie.

-Sssssssí, no… no me toques Edd Edd…tú-No hizo ni el intento de zafarse, era obvio que estaba ahogada de borracha. _¿Qué te estás haciendo Bella?_

-Creo que mejor me voy Edward, no quiero que Bella se ponga peor-Se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla pero Isabella la empujó. Negué con la cabeza.

-Voy a llevarla a su cuarto y bajo para llevarte a tu casa-Dije mientras la cargaba al estilo novia, Bella lo único que hizo fue recargar su cabeza en mi pecho. Me dolía verla así, todos habíamos intentado que dejara esa estúpida vida pero más de una vez se puso como loca y comenzaba a gritar y a aventar cosas, no le dijimos nada a mis padres para no preocuparlos, pero era obvio que se daban cuenta de que algo había pasado. Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Bella con el pie y una vez dentro la tumbé en su cama quitándole sus zapatos y cubriéndola con un edredón, una vez que me aseguré de dejarla bien me dispuse a salir pero tomó mi mano.

-No te vayas.-Habló suave.-Quédate aquí.

-Tengo que llevar a Katie a su casa.

Se rio suavemente. –Irónico, la primera que mie apoyó contra ti, es la primeeera que acaba contigo. Yo que creí que realmente le importaba, que… que mal estaba, yo solo fui el medio para para llegar a ti. Vaya amigas que me consigo.

-No es lo que tú piensas Isabella, Katie realmente se preocupa por ti, y nosotros…

-¿Qué es lo que no te gustó de mí, Edward?-Interrumpió nuevamente lo que le iba a decir. Por lo menos cada vez hablaba un poco más claro. -¿Soy feeaa?

Suspiré y me senté en la cama a un lado de ella recargándome en la pared.

-No eres nada fea Bella.-Acaricié su mejilla sintiendo su piel lisa y suave, tenía la piel más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás, no podía ser que alguien como ella se estuviera haciendo esto.-Eres hermosa.

Comenzó a reír.-N-no mientas Edward. Si pensaras eso…eso de mí, no estarías con Katie.

-Lo pienso realmente, y Katie y yo…

-Shhhh-Dijo estirando su mano hasta mi boca para callarme.-No me digas nada de ustedes. ¿Sabes por qué el fin de semana que se fueron Carlisle y Esme llegué borracha a más no poder y por qué desaparecí desde el viernes hasta el lunes en la mañana?

Negué con la cabeza sabiendo que lo más seguro es que me iba a decir algún pretexto idiota.-No quiero saber la razón Isabella.

-Cállatee y escucha-Me dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en mi regazo.-Hazme piojito. No lo podía creer, hasta borracha exigía cosas. No era nada malo así que comencé a masajear su cabeza suavemente. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar.-El viernes, Mike nos dijo que no iba a haber nadie en su casa así que todos compraron botellas de alcohol y latas de cerveza para ir a su casa, esa noche bebí como siempre, solo que ahora no estuvo Katie para cuidarme como solía hacer antes de que tú-Golpeó con su dedo mi pierna-me la quitaras.

-Bella, yo no te la.

-¡Cáállatee! Déjame terminar.-Guardé silencio y seguí masajeando su cabeza.-Esa noche, me fui con James a su casa, sabes que sus padres salen mucho de viaje y casi siempre está solo así que no hubo problema en que me quedara a dormir ahí,-Me tensé enseguida al pensar lo que pudieron haber hecho.-esa noche solo dormimos, en la mañana al despertar, para evitar la cruuda James y yo tomamos unas cuantas cervezas y entonces…él empezó a besarme e hiciimoos lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes, manoseo en lugares íntimos-Dijo soltando una risita. Era obvio que a mi no me daba gracia escuchar como se comportaba como su puta privada. Iba a decirle que tenía que bajar cuando siguió hablando.-, seguimos así por un rato hasta que las cosas se pasaron de tono y él habló de pasar al siguiente nivel o algo así, entonces fue cuando…cuando creo… perdí mi virginidad.-Soltó un sollozo y yo me enfurecí a más no poder. Iba a matar al estúpido de James, enderecé a Bella rápidamente y la tomé de los hombros ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

-¿Abuso de ti Isabella?-Le pregunté completamente serio y a punto de salir corriendo a matar al pedazo de mierda que se había llevado la virginidad de mi Bella.

-No, no sé, no recuerdo muy bien las cosas Edward-Dijo llorando-Creo que yo acepté, él dice que acepté pero, no recuerdo nada, cuando desperté simplemente estaba cubierta con las sábanas de James. Me sentí la más mierda del mundo después, desde esa vez me convertí oficialmente en la puta completa de James. La noche de ese sábado me quedé en su casa sin saber qué hacer y el Domingo me fui a casa de Jessica y cuando llegué me dijo que todos ya sabían lo que había pasado con James.-Lloró aun más y se recargó en mi hombro temblando.- No quería ver a nadie, me daba vergüenza venir aquí y que ustedes se enteraran de lo que había pasado, entonces me enteré de lo tuyo con Katie en cuanto llegué lunes en la tarde y los vi besándose. Me enojé tanto que me dije que lo de James no importaba, así que toda la semana siguiente estuve con él, y el fin de semana pasado también, no volvimos a hacer nada más que regresar a lo de siempre, no quería volver a sentirme una completa puta pero es que no me podía alejar de él así… ¡Me dolió verte con mi mejor amiga Edward!-Dijo separándose de mí y comenzó a golpearme en el pecho con los puños cerrados, la dejé que lo hiciera, de una forma u otra aunque no lo fuera, me sentía culpable.-Ayer en la tarde compré una prueba de embarazo-Me dejó de golpear. Cerró los ojos como si quisiera dejar de ver el mundo.-Tengo un retraso, no me hice la prueba y bebí hasta olvidarme de todo, estúpidamente, terminé con Mike Newton, sé que con él no llegamos a más pero sí estuvimos en un cuarto-Otro más, nuevamente Bella había sido la puta de una noche de alguien más-,sé que soy una estúpida y me he comportado como una completa perra pero … tengo miedo Edward, no me quiero hacer la prueba, no sé qué carajos voy a hacer si sale positivo. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con un niño, Edward? Apenas y puedo cuidarme a mí sola y ve cómo termino.-La tomé en brazos, sabía que necesitaba mi apoyo, pero también necesitaba su apoyo, mi Bella embarazada de alguien más.-No sé qué voy a hacer Edward.

Me quedé abrazándola y calmándola un rato más hasta que recordé que tenía que llevar a Katie a su casa. La solté y la dejé en su cama sola, la odiaba tanto, odiaba tanto a todos esos mal nacidos que se aprovecharon de ella, me odiaba a mí mismo por no seguir intentando pararla, me sentía como traicionado y defraudado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo Edward?-Preguntó Katie mientras íbamos camino a su casa. Negué con la cabeza y seguí con mi mirada al frente. Katie decidió no preguntar más, sabía que era lo mejor. La dejé en su casa y regresé al lugar donde siempre me había sentido seguro y ahora simplemente me recordaba que era donde estaba mi tormento. Me fui directo a mi cuarto sin saludar a Emmett que estaba en su habitación, ni a Alice y Jasper que venían llegando detrás de mí.

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos cuando escuché mi puerta abrirse y vi una pequeña cabecita –que en su momento me había parecido inocente- asomarse.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó Isabella. Asentí con la cabeza, por un momento pensé en pararme de prisa a ponerme mi pantalón de pijama pero después recordé que era más que obvio que ella ya había visto a un hombre en bóxers y sin playera así que me quedé acostado en mi cama con los brazos cruzados atrás de mi nuca. Bella ya se había cambiado, traía un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes de pijama y al parecer ya estaba sobria.

-Conmigo no vas a obtener sexo Isabella. Si fuera tú mejor eliminaría esa idea de una buena vez-Le dije sin pensar, las palabras habían salido de mi boca, no podía contenerme y es que maldita sea, me sentía traicionado, decepcionado, enojado, tenía una imagen muy diferente de ella ahora.

-Yo… yo no vine por eso Edward-Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas.-Pero, si quieres me voy. Creo que no necesito más humillación.-Dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-No, no te vayas. Discúlpame, no tenía que haberte dicho eso. Ven-Le dije palmeando el lado libre de mi cama, temerosa se recostó a mi lado. Nos quedamos en la misma posición y en silencio durante media hora aproximadamente hasta que sentí como ella se movió, pasó un brazo por mi torso abrazándome y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, la pude sentir como tembló y escuché sus leves sollozos.

-Soy patética. Mi vida es una completa mierda, tenía a las mejores personas a mi alrededor y simplemente fui estúpida y dejé todo Edward-Dijo mientras hundía su cara en mí, podía sentir en mi pecho sus lágrimas, me dolía verla así pero yo no podía hacer nada, si pudiera ya hubiera cambiado el pasado, pero no podía, lo púnico que podía hacer en esos momentos era abrazarla y dejarla que se desahogara así que eso fue lo que hice, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude haciéndole sentir que conmigo podía estar tranquila y segura, conmigo no tendría que preocuparse de nada.

-No te voy a dejar sola en esto. Si estás…-No podía decirlo, era como recibir un golpe.-embarazada, te voy a ayudar.-La abracé aún más fuerte con mis dos brazos y deposité varios besos en su cabeza.

-Gracias Edward-No dejaba de llorar.-Y perdón.-Dijo antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

-No voy a dejar que te derrumbes. No te voy a volver a dejar sola. No otra vez.-Susurré contra su cabello. Tomé las cobijas y nos tapé quedándonos abrazados, ella tratando de sostenerse de mí como si fuera su única salvación y yo sosteniéndola fuerte fungiendo la función de un salvavidas.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Drama, drama por todos lados? jajaja ya sé...pero es para que disfruten más leyendo cuando haya buenas noticias jajaja.**

**Bueno...ya saben... REVIEW y actualizo mucho más rápido =D pooorfis dejen reviews saben que me hacen los días más felices =D**

**Besos l s adoro.**

**Ale AR**

**[Por cierto, acabo de subir un One*Shot (sí, ya sé... OOOTROO) y oajalá se puedan pasar por ahí, se llama "La mejor princesa del mundo" está muy bonito, deverititititiiiitas, yo mientras lo escribía andaba sacando mis lagrimitas jaja, no ya, seri s chic s, ojalá se puedan pasar =D ]**


	26. Capítulo 25

**¡Hola! Tengo nuevo capítulo, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero tuve un problema con un virus y...bueno... ya saben. Pero aquí traigo este capítulo que como dije iba a ir dedicado a el comentario número 100...pero hay un problema, :S no sé a quién dedicárselo porque no hay nombre... pero*** _va dedicado a la personita que me pidió más de Rosalie&Emmett*** _así que aquí tiene su petición ha sido respondida :) **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, las personitas que añaden esta historia a sus favoritas o que la siguen, también muchas gracias. En serio, gracias por sus reviews, no saben cómo me ayudan para saber qué es lo que buscan y así la historia tome un poquito más de forma, mil gracias y saben que todo comentario (ya sea bueno o malo) es bien recibido.**

* * *

**Me gustaría responder a un review...porque respondió con lo que yo pensé mientras escribí el capítulo pasado así que _andreiita crepuZ: YA SÉ! :¨( a mí tampoco me gusta mucho esto de tanto drama y cosas feas pero...algo sucedió en mi pequeña mente bipolar... ¡LO SIENTO! jaja, prometo que haré caso a tu review y trataré de regresar a el drama escaso y moderado :) ¡mil gracias por tu review!_**

* * *

**Y ahora sí... aquí va el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y...¡REVIEW!**

* * *

**********_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones._**

* * *

**Capítulo 25.**

**Emmett POV.**

Desperté escuchando el molesto ruido de mi despertador, estiré una mano y lo aventé hacia no sé dónde, sabía que era hora de levantarme, muy a mi pesar abrí los ojos, tomé mi celular para ver la hora, 5:30 a.m. Cubrí mi cara con mis manos tratando de estirarla para despertarme, desde hacía dos meses que había entrado al equipo de rugby en la escuela, era el fullback* así que mi peso, altura y músculos estaban excelentes, agradecía infinitamente no pertenecer a la línea ofensiva*,esos tipos vaya que estaban enormes. En fin, solía despertarme a esta hora para realizar mi rutina de ejercicios de Lunes a Viernes, los fines de semana me despertaba a las seis en punto para salir a correr por el bosque y después regresar a hacer la misma rutina, al principio había sido un poco cansado, claro, no me costó tanto trabajo ya que estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, sin embargo, todavía había días en que terminaba adolorido, pero de alguna forma disfrutaba el dolor, como dicen "Si no duele, no funciona". Me puse los audífonos de mi iPod y comencé a realizar mis ejercicios, como siempre, tratando de sumergirme en la música, pero hoy como varios días, la música no era suficiente para distraerme de mis pensamientos, una de las razones por las que ahora era del equipo de Rugby era porque lo que realmente buscaba era distraerme, desde que había tenido la más que humillante respuesta de Rosalie, buscaba por todos los medios evitar el tener que verla, nunca la veía en las tardes que era cuando iba a mi casa, mis entrenamientos eran al final de las clases y usualmente terminaba regresando a la casa como a las cuatro y media de la tarde, una vez que llegaba corría a ducharme para bajar a comer, enseguida tenía que subir para hacer los trabajos que me dejaban en la escuela y para cuando terminaba, quedaba completamente exhausto así que solía ir a dormir temprano; en la escuela, durante clases tenía más de una materia con ella, pero desde que era parte del equipo y mi físico había mejorado –todavía más-,estaba con mis compañeros de juego estudiando jugadas o sino, las chicas que antes me asediaban, ahora eran más por lo que siempre había alguna tratando de coquetear y conseguir una cita, muy pocas veces les invitaba a salir, lo hacía únicamente con las chicas que creía que realmente lo valían, pasaba un rato agradable, pero al final terminaba siempre comparándolas con Rosalie y eso me enfurecía demasiado, el caso es que, regresando al tema, muy pocas veces me encontraba libre para pensar o ver a Rosalie.

-¡Emmett!-Gritó Alice mientras daba un enorme brinco subiéndose a mi espalda. Era hora del almuerzo así que me la llevé cargando así hasta la cafetería donde todos se nos quedaron viendo de forma extraña.

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes?-Preguntó Bella riéndose mientras nos veía. _Esperen_. ¿Bella estaba nuevamente sentada ahí en nuestra mesa? Alice y yo nos quedamos asombrados viendo a los demás sin saber qué pasaba. Tal vez hace tiempo que no estaba con ellos en la mesa, pero si de vez en cuando almorzaba ahí y sabía perfectamente que Bella no había vuelto a hablarnos.

-Nosotros, bueno…-Comenzó a hablar Alice mientras se bajaba de un salto de mi espalda.-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Bella ha regresado-Hablo Edward mientras llegaba a la mesa con una bandeja de comida y se la estiró a Bella.

-Bueno, no sé qué haya pasado para que estés de regreso pero me alegra que estés aquí otra vez.-Dijo la duendecilla antes de abrazarla fuertemente.

-¡Te extrañábamos Belli bells!-Grité antes de levantarla para darle un merecido abrazo de oso elevándola en el aire.

-¡Por Dios Emmett! ¡Bájala!-Gritó furioso Edward.-¡Le puede hacer daño por el…-Se quedó a mitad de la frase.

Bajé a Bella rápidamente, ella tenía una cara de terror, como si acabara de suceder algo preocupante.

-¿Por el qué Edward?-Preguntó Alice.

-No te preocupes, no pienso ocultarle más cosas a mi mejor amiga-Dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Alice y le susurraba algo al oído, la duende asintió y salieron de la cafetería. _Esto está raro._

-¿Todo está bien?-Preguntó Rosalie quien apenas venía llegando. No sabía qué hacer, si me iba de una vez se iba a ver muy obvio que estaba escapando y si me quedaba, iba a ser muy incómodo.

-Sí, todo bien-Contestó Edward sentándose. Jasper y Rosalie se sentaron, no me quedó más remedio que sentarme, y para mi mala suerte a un lado de Rosalie ya que en los lugares al lado de Edward y de Jasper, estaban las cosas de las chicas. _Asombroso._

Todos comíamos en silencio, Edward estaba pensando en supongo la inmortalidad del cangrejo, Jasper estaba al pendiente de la puerta esperando a que en cualquier momento entrara su ninfa auloníade, su Eurídice, su amor… _¡Bah! Tonterías_, esperaba a que entrara Alice. A veces me enfermaban, se sentían tan Orfeo y Eurídice*, simplemente con la pequeña diferencia de que él no era ningún famoso músico, ni poeta y mucho menos teólogo y era claro que definitivamente no era hijo de Apolo y de Calíope, tampoco su voz era hermosa, absolutamente su voz no era ningún manjar auditivo para nadie, tal vez algo que podría tener en común sería que tenía una que otra chica suspirando por él, pero definitivamente él no era ningún Orfeo y bueno mi hermana… es mi hermana así que prefiero no hablar de ella, lo único que esperaba, es que si ellos se sentían Orfeo y Eurídice, ojalá no tuvieran el mismo trágico final, pobre Jasper si se tuviera que presentar ante cerbero*. Temblé instintivamente, ese enorme perro siempre me había dado miedo.

-¿Emmett?-Escuché la voz de Rosalie. Me giré hacia ella esparciendo mis pensamientos rápidamente.-¿Estás bien?-Al parecer me había adentrado demasiado en la trágica historia de mis pobres Orfeo y Eurídice. Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente. Se me quedó mirando como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunté frunciendo el ceño señalando mi duda.

-Te pregunté que cómo ibas con eso de ser parte del equipo de rugby.-Preguntó riendo un poco. _Serás idiota tan distraído que no la escuchaste y ahora se ríe de ti creyendo que eres un completo idiota._

-Ah, bien, bien gracias-Los dos asentimos y nos sumergimos en uno de esos incómodos momentos donde en tu mente escuchas el pequeño "Cri cri, cri cri" de el grillo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, nos sonreímos incómodamente y nuevamente asentimos con la cabeza, hicimos eso creo que cinco veces más hasta que Edward habló diciendo que las chicas ya habían tardado. En ese momento estuve a punto de arrojarme a los brazos de mi hermano y abrazarlo, finalmente hacía algo bueno.-Sí, creo que mejor voy a ver qué pasa-Dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie. Genial, el querido Orfeo iba en busca de su ninfa para verificar que ningún Aristeo la llevara a la muerte entre serpientes. _Ridículos._-Te acompaño-Dijo Edward yendo atrás de él.

_¡¿Qué? ¿¡Qué? ¡¿Me acaban de dejar solo con Rosalie? Pedazos de…petardos._

-Y…¿Cómo te ha ido?-Pregunté incómodo. Nunca fue mi intención quedarme hablando con ella pero al parecer el destino no estaba muy a mi favor y sería más que incómodo quedarme ahí sentado ignorándole.

-Bien, gracias. Ya sabes, lo normal.-Se acomodó su cabella detrás de la oreja de forma incómoda. _Sí, esto es incómodo._

-Sí, claro, lo básico ¿No?-Dije torpemente. Cuando me ponía nervioso y aun más añadiéndole el hecho de que la situación era incómoda, no solía ser un buen acompañante. Rosalie asintió con la cabeza acomodando _nuevamente_ su cabello. Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, comenzaba a creer que era mejor el silencio que tener que pensar en qué decir.

-¿Aún me odias?-Soltó de pronto Rosalie. No había visto venir eso así que mi cara era de total sorpresa.

-Yo eh…-¿Creía que la odiaba? Sí, me enojaba verla, pero no la odiaba, me enojaba más el hecho de que por primera vez había perdido mi orgullo para decirle que me gustaba y ella simplemente me había rechazado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¿A qué hombre no le molestaba eso?-¿Qué?

-Sí, me odias-Susurró a sí misma.

-¡NO!-Dije rápidamente ganando una mirada confusa.-No te odio-Hablé explicándome.-No tengo razón para hacerlo, no veo por qué habría de odiarte.

-Pero… yo…bueno…después de lo que me dijiste y bueno…creo que tienes razón después de cómo me comporté Emmett.

-Prefiero no hablar del tema Rosalie-La interrumpí con un movimiento de mano. No quería volver a tocar el tema, había sido realmente difícil estos últimos dos meses el poder hacer todo lo posible para no pensar en el hecho y ahora venir a derrumbar todo ese esfuerzo. No, definitivamente no planeaba eso.

-No, es que necesitamos hablar. Te tengo que explicar por qué te dije eso Emm…

-No, ese asunto ya está olvidado Rosalie-Hablé interrumpiendo nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces. ¿Amigos? Emmett…-Bajó su mirada. Guardé silencio sabiendo que iba a decir algo más.-Yo…-Tomó una de mis manos y empezó a jugar con mis dedos entre sus pequeñas manos.-Te extraño, sé que suena ilógico después de lo que pasó y de la forma en que te di una negativa pero, me acostumbré a estar contigo y…yo… te extraño mucho, quiero que vuelva a ser como antes.

_¡Oh vamos! Estúpido corazón sensible vulnerable a Rosalie, no cedas ante ella, no lo hagas._

-Yo también te extraño-Dije tomando su mano entre las mías y dándole un pequeño apretón. Vi como levantó su mirada con un brillo que me pareció un poco extraño pero no lo podía negar, era un brillo que hacía ver esos ojos azules aún más hermosos, era un regalo para la vista y me complacía de una manera increíble ser el que lo recibiera.

-Entonces...¿Vamos a volver a estar como antes? ¿Vas a dejar de ignorarme? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.-Odio cuando haces eso Emmett, me evitas, me ignoras y cuando no lo haces me miras de una forma tan horrible, como si me quisieras matar en ese preciso instante. Definitivamente tienes que dejar de hacer eso Emmett Cullen, me enoja mucho que hagas eso y me pone los nervios de punta. Además, pasas demasiado tiempo con tus compañeros de equipo y ya casi nunca estás con nosotros, aparte claro, que andas por ahí sintiéndote el Danny Zuko de la escuela y te encanta andar de un lado para otro con las mujeres y eso…

-Yo no hago eso-La interrumpí defendieéndome.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que lo haces! No sé qué pretendes al pasearte con ellas, que por cierto algunas ni bonitas son y me queda claro que todas y hago énfasis en todas, son un grupo completo de arpías necesitadas de atención y con una autoestima y un ego demasiado grande y lo único que tú haces es elevar esos dos innecesariamente, ni siquiera sé qué demonios les ves como para ir presumiéndolas, es más que obvio que no tienen nada bueno que se pueda presumir. –Cruzo sus brazos en su pecho, frunció el ceño y paro la boca formando la cara perfecta de una niña de cinco años haciendo berrinche.

Levanté las cejas asombrado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar-Wow.-No debí haber hablado ya que recibí una mirada enfurecida de su parte. Sabía que era muy estúpido de mi parte, pero se veía tremendamente tierna y al mismo tiempo sexy y eso solo me invitaba a querer besarla. _No Emmett, ya te humillaste una vez, no lo vuelvas a hacer._

-Puedo dejar de hacer lo primero, pero lo segundo… no entiendo por qué debo dejar de hablarle a las chicas que se me acercan, aparte, algunas son muy bonitas y realmente no veo razón por la que…

-¡Porque no quiero verte con alguien más!-Gritó interrumpiéndome. Wow, eso nuevamente no me lo esperaba. _¿Está celosa? No quiere que esté con alguien más porque…¿Le gusto?... ¡No! Eso no pasa en la vida real Emmett, deja de soñar. No quiere que estés con ellas porque…¡Claro! Cree que voy a olvidarme de todos._

-Rosalie, el que esté con ellas no implica que voy a dejar de verlos a ustedes, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ustedes siempre van a ser mis hermanos y amigos, nadie me va a poder quitar su…

-No es por eso Emmett.-Habló frustrada.

-Entonces… no te entiendo.-Esta mujer me iba a volver loco.

Soltó un bufido.-Nunca entiendes nada.-Fue lo único que dijo y se fue muy enojada.

_¿Ahora qué rayos hice?_

**Bella POV.**

-…y eso es lo que pasa Alice-Terminé de contarle todo.

-Ay Bella-Dijo y me abrazó soltando un par de lágrimas. Nos quedamos así un rato, necesitaba mucho a mi mejor amiga, casi hermana en esos momentos, necesitaba decirle todo eso a alguien que fuera mujer, no era lo mismo con un hombre, Edward me estaba apoyando pero…necesitaba a Alice.

-Nos tenían preocupados chicas-Gritó Jasper mientras llegaba con Edward-En unos minutos van a tocar y ustedes siguen aquí.

-¿Le contaste todo?-Preguntó Edward. Asentí con la cabeza, Jasper mostró una cara confusa así que le dije a Alice que le contara todo, a fin de cuentas eran mis amigos.

-¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer?-Preguntó Alice una vez que terminó de explicarle a Jasper la situación.

-Yo…bueno… no sé.

-Todos te vamos a apoyar Bella, pero tienes que pensar qué hacer en caso de que estés…embarazada, ese bebé va a ser tuyo y de nadie más, sabemos que James no se hará responsable el muy cabrón, así que ni albergues la esperanza-Habló con tono seco Edward. No me gustaba escuchar todo eso, pero a fin de cuentas…era verdad. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ahorita mismo te haces la prueba Bella, yo te acompaño y voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase.

-Yo también voy, no puedo entrar a los baños pero puedo esperar afuera.

-Yo también-Dijo Jasper dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Amaba a mis amigos y los extrañaba tanto.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.-Dije soltando unas lágrimas.

Escuchamos el timbre para la siguiente clase, entramos a la cafetería y podía ver como todos caminaba directo a sus salones, unos iban nerviosos por un examen que iban a tener, otros por unos resultados de sus calificaciones, algunos mentalizándose para entrar a alguna clase tediosa, todos iban preocupados por algo, pero yo estaba a punto de tener la prueba posiblemente más difícil de mi vida, estaba a punto de ver si mi vida iba a cambiar o no lo iba a hacer, caminamos hacia los baños sabiendo que en hora de clase era menos probable que hubiera gente en ellos.

-Tranquila, cualquier cosa aquí vamos a estar-Habló Jasper dándome ánimos, Edward simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Tomé la prueba y entré a los baños con Alice.-Estoy muy nerviosa Ali.-Me abrazó y me abrió una puerta indicándome que entrara.

-Todo va a estar bien-Me metí a un baño.

**Alice POV.**

Estaba más que nerviosa por mi amiga, si tan solo no la hubiéramos dejado caer tan profundo, ella no estaría en esta situación. De cierta forma, este había sido un golpe para su vida para indicarle que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero era un golpe bastante doloroso.

-Alice…-La escuché hablar a través de la puerta, era raro ya que apenas había entrado.-Esto es un poco vergonzoso pero…necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

***Fullback: **-El fullback (FB) es un corredor que no suele recibir el balón sino que tiene como misión principal realizar bloqueos para abrir paso al halfback. Físicamente son más pesados y grandes que los halfbacks, y normalmente solo corren con el balón en jugadas de poco yardaje debido a su gran fuerza y potencia.

***Eurídice y Orfeo:** Son unos personajes de la mitología griega, Eurídice es una ninfa meintras que Orfeo es un "músico" hijo de Apolo y de Calíope. (Ya saben, si quieren más información, en mi profile :) ahí dejo un link con la historia de estos dos.)

**¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ven a nuestro Emmett con sus desvarios griegos? :D Y...nuestra Rose...está celoooosaaaaa jaja. Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews y actualizo muchísimo más rápido :) yo sé que quieren saber qué pasa con Bella. **

**Besos (y gracias por soportar a esta escritora parlanchina que no deja de hablar "escribir, escribir")**

**Ale AR.**


	27. Capítulo 26

**_¡Ale is in da house!_ **

**jajaja okay...muy rara mi entrada. ¡Les traigo nuevo capi! Oigan... que guapas se vieron con sus reviews caray, yo dije bueno, que lectoras tan más hermosas que dejan review. Sí, vengo de buenas así que aprovechen mi buen humor y pídanme de lo que quieran el siguiente capítulo y yo veo cómo hago el siguiente para complacer a todo lo que pidan =D **

**En fin, gracias nuevamente por los reviews, esos "favorito" que dan y esos "seguir historia" y claaaaro "seguir autor" que lind s se ven haciendo eso caray, me sonrojan jajaja. Ya, vamos con el capítulo antes de que siga diciendo babosadas aquí, espero les guste BESOTES.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer (aunque yo desease que fueran míos), yo sólo me divierto un poco jugando con ellos en diversas situaciones.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**Bella POV.**

_Esto es vergonzoso. _

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-Habló preocupada mi amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Bueno, es que…bueno…yo…-Ay, que pena.-¿No traes de casualidad una toalla sanitaria?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con tono desentendido.

-Me acaba de venir la regla, necesito una toalla.-Que bueno que no me podía ver la cara, sino se hubiera reído de mí de lo roja que estaba. Escuché como Alice soltaba una carcajada.-No te burles de mí Alice-Dije comenzando a reír también.

-Eres un caso único Isabella-Seguía riendo, no sabía si reíamos más de alivio o porque realmente fuera gracioso. Estuvimos todavía unos minutos más riendo, al fin podía sentir mi alma de regreso en mi cuerpo, simplemente sentía que era nuevamente Isabella, después de todo, me había dado cuenta de que realmente a mi vida no le hacía falta ese horrible estilo, esa denigrante forma de vida, no necesitaba perderme en fiestas por días con personas que ni siquiera me sentía cómoda y con las cuales tenía que fingir algo que realmente no era, no necesitaba ser el juguete de alguien como James, otra basura más de esa escuela, simplemente no necesitaba pertenecer a ese grupo de personas que buscaban ser algo más para obtener lo que yo ya tenía, unos amigos que ahora eran mi familia y no pensaba perderlos, no nuevamente.

Salimos del baño después de pasar por risas y lágrimas de alegría y un montón de abrazos.

-Al fin salen, estaba a punto de entrar por ustedes-Edward se acercó rápidamente a nosotras mientras nos miraba interrogante. -¿Y bien? ¿Estás…-Dejó inconclusa la pregunta, durante ese par de días, me había dado cuenta de que aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, en el fondo le importaba y se preocupaba por mí, eso de alguna forma me hacía sentir…especial, me hacía sentir bien, pero entonces recordaba que él y Katie tenían una relación y todo se esfumaba, cualquier esperanza desaparecía, no tenía derecho a juzgarlos, a fin de cuentas era su vida y yo simplemente me tendría que resignar a tener su amistad, no me llenaba eso pero era lo necesario, sí, yo Isabella Swan finalmente había aceptado que quería algo más con Edward, quería a mi lado a alguien como él pero había perdido toda oportunidad en mi estúpido intento de llamar la atención. Suspiré melancólica obligándome a enfocarme en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, no estoy embarazada.-Dije riendo de felicidad, vi como Alice corrió a abrazar a Jasper mientras él suspiraba de alivio y enseguida sentí como unos brazos me alzaban, giré rápidamente la cabeza y vi que era Edward quien me tenía entre sus brazos dándome vueltas mientras decía gracias varias veces. No pude evitar reír y soltar otras lágrimas más.

-Esto es increíble, no estás embarazada-Dijo una vez que me colocó de nuevo en el piso, ahueco mi cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a dejar millones de besos en el tope de mi cabeza.-No me vuelvas a dar un susto así por favor Bella, pude haber muerto.

Y yo estaba a punto de morir al escuchar todo lo que me decía, cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en sus palabras, me sentía querida por él por primera vez, me sentía bien.

-¿No te vas a quedar al entrenamiento?-Le preguntó Alice a Emmett al ver que se subía al auto con todos. Ese día había sido uno de los mejores de mi vida después de saber que no estaba embarazada, había sido lo mejor y aparte había recuperado a mis amigos, claro, todavía faltaba hablar con Katie quien ahora que lo pensaba, en todo el día no la había visto.

-No, le prometí a Rosalie que iba a pasar más tiempo con ustedes.

-¿Hablaste con Rosalie?-Chilló Alice.-¡Eso es asombroso Emmett! Por fin todo vuelve a tomar el camino correcto-Gritó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ali, no es para tanto, solo…

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!-Gritó- Esto es increíble.-Brincó por última vez y se fue corriendo a donde estaban Rosalie y Jasper esperándola para irse en el auto.

-Bueno, creo que hoy ha sido un muy buen día para la pequeña pulga-Mencionó Edward mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera. Le di las gracias con una sonrisa y me subí.

-Todo lo exagera-Bufó Emmett una vez que Edward arrancó.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa Esme nos recibió con una comida deliciosa, todos comimos hablando y bromeando.

-¿Estás bien madre?-Le preguntó Edward al notarla tan callada.

-Perfectamente querido, es solo que me alegra verlos a todos juntos.

-Bueno, siempre hemos estado juntos.-Agregó Emmett tratando de engañar a Esme.

-No trates de engañarme Emmett, ¿Realmente piensan que no me di cuenta de que algo pasó? Sé que ha habido problemas entre ustedes y respeto que no me los hayan querido mencionar, tampoco quise intervenir porque confío en ustedes, me da gusto ver que por lo visto pudieron arreglar los problemas que tuvieron.-Sonreía viéndonos a todos.-Oh Bella, querida-Se puso de pie rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a mí y me abrazó. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba llorando, andaba extremadamente sensible.

-¡Bella quiere llorar! ¡Está llorando! ¡Bella llorona!-Comenzó a cantar como niño pequeño Emmett.

-¡Emmett!-Le reprendió Esme sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Pero si ella no se quejó-Argumentó.

-No te pregunté si ella hizo algo o no, ahora calla.-Sin que me viera Esme le enseñé la lengua a Emmett en señal de victoria.

-¡¿La viste madre?! ¡Me enseñó la lengua!-Me acusó señalándome con el dedo.

-Primero; es de mala educación señalar con el dedo y segundo; no mientas Emmett.-Le sonreí con suficiencia y le volví a enseñar la lengua.

-¡Lo volvió a hacer!-Gritó señalándome nuevamente.

-¡No quiero escuchar más Emmett!-Le reprendió como a un niño pequeñ se quedó vociferando no sé cuantas palabras más.-¿Crees que no te estoy escuchando jovencito? Ya hablaremos cuando llegue tu padre. Al escuchar eso todos rieron disimuladamente para que no viera Esme.

-¡Se están riendo de mí mamá! Y no es jsuto, ya no soy un niño chiquito al que puedas rega…

-Dije que voy a hablar contigo en cuanto llegue tu padre y así midas dos metros y tengas los músculos de Hulk te voy a seguir regañando y me vas a seguir obedeciendo ¿Entendido?

-Sí madre-Dijo agachando la cabeza. Era gracioso ver a el chico con apariencia de rudo siendo regañado por su mami _jajaja_.

-¿Por qué lloras Bella?-Dijo regresando al tema.

-No es por nada Esme, es solo que ando muy sensible y me pareció muy bonito lo que dijiste.-Esme soltó una risita y me abrazó por última vez antes de regresarse a su lugar y seguir comiendo.

Durante el resto del día me tuve que estar cuidando de Emmett quien todos sabíamos se iba a vengar con una broma, ese era el precio que tenía que pagar al asumir el papel de segunda hermana menor de él. Todos estábamos en la sala platicando alegremente cuando por onceava vez sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, sabía que era James, no quería tener nada que ver con él otra vez y para ser sincera, me daba un poco de miedo como fuera a reaccionar cuando le dijera que se acababa todo, me daba miedo.

-¿Todo bien Bells?-Alice se sentó al lado mío en el sillón mientras los demás molestaban a Emmett.

Al ver que nadie ponía atención le conté todo a Alice, le explique la situación con James, sabía que él se drogaba ya que en más de una ocasión me invitó a hacerlo con él pero siempre me negué, no llegaba a tanto, en fin, casi todo el tiempo estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas así que sus reacciones no siempre eran las mejores, en una ocasión que tuvimos una pelea se alteró tanto que hasta pensé me iba a golpear, desde esa vez decidí siempre darle la razón en las cosas o simplemente no estar cerca de él cuando estuviera drogado. Mientras le explicaba todo decidimos irnos a la cocina para que no escuchara nadie.

-No te preocupes, Edward no va a dejar que te haga algo.

-Pero, no planeo que me acompañe Edward Alice, no quiero causar más problemas.-Sabía que llevar a Edward con James era un problema seguro, por alguna extraña razón se odiaban o Edward lo odiaba a él.

-No puedes ir sola con ese loco Bella, vaya a saber Dios qué te puede hacer.-Lo último lo dijo más para sí misma que para mí.

-Pero… sé que Edward odia a James, no sería adecuado. Aparte de que me parece estúpido que lo odie si James nunca ha hablado ni siquiera con él.-Dije pensando en voz alta.

-Edward tiene sus razones Isabella-Salió en su defensa rápidamente.

-¿Por qué lo odia?-Me daba curiosidad, sabía que había algo raro ahí.

-Por la misma razón por la que te odiaba a ti cuando supo que vendrías.-Contestó como si yo lo supiera.

-¿Me odiaba desde que supo que iba a venir? Pero…si ni siquiera los conocía-Me defendí, ahora regresaba a mi primer idea de Edward cuando llegué…Edward Cullen estaba completamente loco.

-Sí te odiaba. Pero la razón no me corresponde a mí decírtela. Pregúntale a él, y cuando lo hagas ten cuidado, es un asunto delicado.-Se dio media vuelta para salir. Antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina me miró por encima del hombro y habló:-Y no te preocupes ya, ten por seguro que Edward va a estar contigo y no va a dejar que te pase algo.-Me guiñó el ojo y salió. Gemí para mis adentros, era claro que toda la familia Cullen estaba loca.

Esa noche me fui a dormir nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar al siguiente día, tenía que pensar bien en lo que le iba a decir a James y claro, me intrigaba el no saber qué era lo que provocaba ese odio en Edward.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Merezco revieeeewwww ya de perdida para que me digan un "Me metiste un susto con Bella!" ¿no? ¿no? ¿Segur s? Ya...yo sé que quieren dejar review, ¡Vamos! no cuesta nada, hagan feliz a esta pobre joven con desvarios =D**

**Review y actualizo más rápido.**

**Besos. **

**Ale AR.**


	28. Capítulo 27

¡Hola! Ya sé…me esfumo seguido y pasa largo tiempo sin que suba actualización, pero es que empecé con la escuela y bueno…ya saben, trabajos, trabajos, exámenes, trabajos, exámenes y más trabajos así que no había tenido algo de tiempo para escribir, de verdad perdón, pero ya aquí ando nuevamente y…

_Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios tan lindos, de verdad no saben los ánimos que me dieron, sé que ésta historia al principio empezó con una muy mala redacción, unos cuantos errores de principiante y que todavía a veces suelen repetirse esos errores, pero saben que día a día me esfuerzo para que la historia cada vez sea mejor y para ser mejor "escritora" (si es que se le puede llamar así, creo que para ese título me falta todavía mucho.). El final de la historia cada vez está más y más cerca y bueno…ustedes han estado siguiendo la historia en todo momento a pesar de unas cuantas trabas que ha tenido así que de verdad…MIL GRACIAS y prometo seguir tratando de ser mejor en esto para que cada una se sienta contenta de leer esta historia._

* * *

_**Capítulo 27**_

**Bella POV.**

Debo decir que la "ruptura" –y lo digo entre comillas porque realmente no se podía romper algo que no existía realmente- con James no fue tan difícil como pensaba, tomó las cosas con…¿Calma? Bueno, dejaré el asunto con que se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, se limitó a decirme unas cuantas palabras como "De acuerdo, ya necesitaba un cambio." "No podía seguir con una mojigata" y más "Bla bla bla", llegó un momento de la conversación o más bien de su discurso en el que dejé de escuchar y decidí fijar mi atención en Edward quien desde su auto nos observaba simulando platicar con un compañero, era obvio que Alice le había pedido que estuviera al pendiente por si sucedía algo.

-¿Libre al fin?-Se acercó Edward mientras caminaba a mi siguiente clase. Le di una sonrisa y asentí simplemente. Caminamos en silencio hasta que me dejó en mi salón y nos despedimos con un simple "Te veo en el almuerzo". No es que no quisiera hablar con él, es simplemente que trataba de controlarme para no preguntar de una vez que era lo que lo hacía odiar tanto a James y en un principio lo hizo odiarme a mí, era obvio que se lo iba a preguntar pero no en ese momento. Durante todo el día estuve pensando en el mismo tema y en cómo poder abordar a Edward con el tema, sabía que era algo importante así que de verdad me intrigaba.

-¿Y los demás?-Le pregunté a Edward mientras subíamos a su auto.

-Van a ir de compras Alice y Rose así que Jasper y Emmett fueron secuestrados por ellas.-Bueno, creo que era el momento de preguntarle. _Va a ser incómodo._ Tal vez, empezar con un par de preguntas tontas sería lo mejor, era mi momento de preguntar lo que quisiera y ahora que lo recordaba…

-¿Y tu novia?-Pregunté fingiendo desinterés. Edward me miró fijamente arrugando un poco el entrecejo como tratando de entender lo que le acababa de preguntar.-Katie, tu novia. No la he visto últimamente.

Alcancé a ver como rodó los ojos antes de encender el auto.-Sabes que entre Katie y yo no hay nada realmente. ¿Cierto?-¿No hay realmente nada entre ellos? ¡Ajá! A otro perro con ese hueso.

-Ajá. Seguro-No pude evitar el tono de enojo combinado con celos. Sí, estaba celosa. Giré la cabeza quedando de frente a la ventana, tenía la manía de hacer eso cada vez que me enojaba. Iba tan metida en mi rabieta que me asusté cuando sentí la forma tan brusca en que Edward hizo frenar el auto en la orilla de el camino.-¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Nos vas a matar, imbécil!

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-Ignoró completamente mis palabras.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Pasa que casi muero porque un imbécil maneja de los mil demonios!-Grité todavía asustada.

-No seas dramática y no me refiero a eso. ¿Qué te hace creer que miento sobre lo de Katie?

-No quiero hablar de eso.-Me crucé de brazos y fijé la vista al frente.-Llévame a la casa, tengo frío, sueño y hambre.- Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como comenzó a masajear el puente de su nariz como solía hacerlo cuando se enojaba. _No me importa, que se enoje todo lo que quiera._

-¿Por qué no me crees que no hay nada entre Katie y yo?

-¿Sabes? Usualmente cuando las personas se besan es porque entre ellos hay algo y yo, ya te dije que los vi besándose cuando…cuando estaba pasando por…tú ya sabes qué.

-A veces eres tan cabezota.-Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Y tú tan idiota-Me defendí enseguida, aparte de mentirme me insultaba.

-El día que nos viste besándonos, sí, no voy a negar que nos besamos pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que entre nosotros nunca iba a funcionar algo, los dos nos dimos cuenta que solo nos vemos como mejores amigos y al parecer ella y Jacob se gustan.

-¿Qué?!-Giré mi cabeza completamente hacia él. ¿Jacob y Katie?-¿Cómo que se gustan? Eso es…¡Wow!

-Sí, mientras tú andabas en…eso, nosotros salíamos de vez en cuando e íbamos a casa de Jacob y bueno, al parecer empezaron a salir unas cuantas veces y ahora creo se gustan. Una historia un tanto melosa, ya sabes, Jacob loco por Katie y Katie loca por él, se la pasan hablando el uno del otro y ¡Puaj! Demasiado amor-Sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera librarse de algo.

Le solté un manotazo en el brazo.-Eres un tarado. Me alegro de verdad por Katie, Jacob es tan lindo y ella…bueno…se merece que la traten bien.-Me sentía tan mal ahora, no me había puesto a pensar hasta ahora en que Katie siempre estuvo para mí y yo…simplemente la había tratado horrible. –Soy una pésima amiga ¿Verdad?-Pregunté más para mí que para él.

-Y una pésima dibujante-Lo miré confundida.-¿Qué? El otro día vi por accidente unos dibujos que tenías en un cuaderno, eres pésima.-No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Te han dicho lo imbécil que eres?-Pregunté riendo todavía.

-Me lo dices unas cinco veces al día, mínimo. Los dos nos reímos y después nos sumimos en un pequeño silencio cómodo.

-Edward, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Era el momento perfecto para preguntarle, lo sabía. Asintió con la cabeza mientras recostaba su cabeza en el respaldo.-¿Por qué me odiabas cuando llegué y por qué odias tanto a James?-Noté como enseguida tensó todos sus músculos y su quijada.

* * *

No es muy largo pero espero les guste, les mando de verdad miles de besos y agradecimientos por todo su apoyo y ...¡reviews!

**Ale AR**


	29. Capítulo 28

**¡Hola! ¿Qué creen? ¡Les traigo un capítulo bien bonito! Hoy andaba inspirada al mil así que...ojalá les guste, yo amé escribirlo, de verdad chicas, espero lo disfruten y ...¡AAY! ¿Ya vieron Amanecer segunda parte?! ¿No lloraron?! ¡YO SÍ! lloré al final :´(( me llegó mucho...¡Caray! que llorona me he vuelto jajaja en fin, les dejo el capi, espero les guste y dejen muchos reviews, por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews por el capítulo anterior.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 28.,_**

**Rosalie POV.**

A última hora de clases, Alice y yo habíamos decidido ir a Port Angeles así que por consiguiente iba a ir Jasper y creí que era una buena oportunidad para restablecer la amistad con Emmett así que le pedí fuera con nosotras, era claro que ellos odiaban acompañarnos cuando se trataba de ir a comprar cualquier cosa, pero nunca se negaban, eso los hacía aún más especiales, durante toda la tarde estuvimos yendo de una tienda a otra Alice y yo junto, mientras que los chicos se quedaban cargando amablemente las bolsas, era algo abusivo ocuparlos de cargadores pero ¡Hey! Las mujeres merecemos unos cuantos mimos de vez en cuando ¿Cierto? Así que un par de bolsas no los iban a dejar mancos.

-Oigan chicos, vamos a ir por un café Jasper y yo, ¿Nos acompañan?-Era obvio que esa pregunta traía implícita un "Queremos estar solos un momento" así que me negué a acompañarlos, por lo que me quedé con Emmett parada en medio de la plaza. _¿Y ahora qué?_

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?-Le pregunté al ver que él no sabía qué decir. _Hombres, siempre tan raros._

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué quieres comer?-Preguntó señalándome todos los restaurantes que había en el área de comidas. M encogí de hombros, no era como que se me antojara algo en específico.-Lo que sea.-Contesté.

-¿Te parece comida italiana?-Preguntó señalando el pequeño restaurante con aspecto acogedor, se veía bien así que asentí con la cabeza y nos metimos al lugar. En cuanto nos sentamos nos tomaron la orden, Emmett pidió unos ravioles a los tres quesos y una pizza especial de la casa, yo me limité a pedir una ensalada sabiendo que los platos eran grandes. Estuvimos platicando durante la comida e incluso fue fácil, fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, siempre me había gustado estar con él así que me sentía completamente cómoda.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en el equipo?-Pregunté antes de meterme un bocado a la boca.

-Bien, es algo cansado a veces pero creo que al fin encontré una pasión por algo.-Dijo antes de comer un gran pedazo de pizza. –Algún día tienes que ir a un partido a verme jugar, soy el rey de el campo.-Dijo después de masticar el bocado. Solté una carcajada.

-Eso tengo que juzgarlo yo misma querido.

-¿Te gusta el americano?-Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros dando a entender que no me disgustaba.-Supongo por Jasper ¿No?-Negué con la cabeza.

**Emmett POV.**

Claro, seguramente era por algún novio que tuvo o algo así. –Ah ya.-Dije con tono de entendimiento, no iba a poder ocultar los poco celos que tenía –o tal vez muchos- así que me limité a no hablar más.

-De pequeña, se me daba muy difícil hacer amigos y en la escuela siempre estaba con mi hermano, un día, le dio varicela y bueno, sabes que eso dura bastante días así que estaba completamente sola en la escuela, un día estaba sentada en la barda del patio viendo a todos jugar cuando un grupo de cuatro niños se me acercó y me invitaron a jugar con ellos, era obvio que no me podía negar, es horrible no tener amigos a esa edad, así que dije que sí, era obvio que sus juegos no iban a ser jugar a las muñecas ni a la comidita así que me tenía que acoplar, comencé a estar con ellos en horas de clase y como vivían cerca de mi casa, también estaba con ellos fuera de la escuela, con todos esos niños aprendí a jugar americano, baseball, basketball, todos los juegos que implicaran un balón, empujones, rasguños o trepar algo. Crecí con ellos hasta el año pasado así que iba a todos sus partidos, estaba con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, ellos junto con Jasper fueron mi familia.-Sabía por alguna extraña razón, que al parecer, era el primero al que le contaba eso.

-¿Los extrañas?-Supe que era idiota mi pregunta al ver como sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. _Como siempre, diciendo las mejores palabras Emmett. _Rose asintió.-¿Quieres jugar un partido de americano?-Pregunté tratando de alegrarla.-Tengo que comprobar que te hayan enseñado bien, no creo que seas tan buena con esas uñas delicadas.

-Soy una excelente jugadora Emmett Cullen-Mi comentario había salido perfecto, sabía que Rosalie era competitiva y tenía un ego alto así que era obvio que no iba a dejar que hablara mal sobre sus dotes deportivas.-Es más, ponte de pie que vamos a la escuela.

El campo en la escuela estaba solo, esa tarde no había entrenamientos, así que lo teníamos para nosotros solos, yo llevaba mi propio balón así que empezamos el juego.

-¡Te lo dije! Soy asombrosa-Dijo con suficiencia mientras caminaba a través del campo hasta donde me había dejado caer.

-Solo fue suerte, es obvio que te dejé ganar.-Era más que obvio que a ningún hombre le gustaba perder contra una mujer pero en mi caso, me había encantado, eso la hacía aún más asombrosa, claro, nunca le iba a decir eso simplemente por molestarla.

-¿Qué?!-Gritó. -¿Estás diciendo que me dejaste ganar?!-Se paró posando cada pierna al lado de mi cuerpo tirado, desde abajo podía decir que tenía una excelente visión de toda ella. Pasé mis abrazo por atrás de mi cabeza con aires de suficiencia-Sí, te dejé ganar, no iba a humillarte haciéndote perder. No te mereces un trato así.

-Eres un mentiroso, lo dices solo para molestarme. Sabes que te gané justamente.-Habló mientras colocaba su pie desnudo sobre mi pecho. Se había quitado los tacones para jugar así que todo el partido lo había hecho descalza, eso era todavía más de admirar. _Esta mujer va a terminar con mi existencia._ Pensé.

-No, te digo la verdad. Es claro que nunca me podrías ganar por ti sola. –Dije antes de tomar su pie entre mis manos y hacerla caer sobre mí. Soltó un chillido antes de azotar en mí.

-Eres un imbécil Emmett.-Espetó una vez que vio que no había caído en el suelo y no tenía ningún golpe. Levantó su pequeño puño y lo estampó varias veces contra mi brazo. Pegaba duro, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarme. Reí a carcajadas por su reacción, vi que ella después de un rato comenzó a reír también y resignándose dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío. Pasé un brazo por debajo de ella abrazando su cadera y estómago y la acerqué un poco más, mientras que mi otra mano la llevé a su dorada melena y comencé a jugar con ella. Ella me rodeó con un brazo y el otro lo dejó a un lado de su cabeza sobre mi pecho también. Nos sumimos en un silencio profundo por más de veinte minutos, en la misma posición, simplemente escuchando y sintiendo la respiración del otro. -¿Por qué te alejaste tanto de mí Emmett?-Preguntó de manera seria rompiendo el silencio. Respiré hondo sin querer contestar. Al ver que no contestaba vi que planeaba separarse de mí para ponerse de pie, enseguida reforcé mi abrazo apretándola más y jalé su cabeza de regreso a mí.

-No te quites.-Le dije.

-Dime. Quiero saber qué hice tan mal para que te alejaras. Sé que fue por lo que dije el día que me dijiste _eso_ pero … no era razón suficiente para que te alejaras así-Giró su cabeza hacia la mía recargando su barbilla sobre mí.-Por favor Emmett, dime.

Asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que le iba a decir, respiré nuevamente hondo.-Me sentí humillado Rosalie,-Hablé lentamente cerrando los ojos-Te había dicho prácticamente que me tenías como un idiota y tú simplemente habías contestado "Lo siento Emmett, no te puedo decir nada".-Mi mente comenzaba a recrear esas imágenes.-¿Sabes lo estúpido que me hiciste sentir Rosalie?

-Pero eso te lo puedo explicar-Argumentó deprisa.

-¿Sabes lo humillante que es que te digan eso? Y claro, el otro día me dices que no quieres que esté con alguien más, no entiendo a qué quieres llegar, de verdad. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?-Abrí los ojos y me enderecé, la hice girar quedando yo encima de ella, coloqué mis rodillas a cada costado de ella y tomé su cara con mis manos.-Que aún me encantas, me vuelves un idiota cuando estoy contigo Rosalie, por ti dejaría lo que fuera y sin embargo sé que tu respuesta podría seguir siendo la misma.

-¿De verdad sientes eso?-No lo podía creer, estaba aumentando nuevamente su ego, nuevamente Emmett, había quedado humillado. _Idiota Emmett._

-¿Necesitas volver a escucharlo para aumentar más tu ego?-Separé mis manos de su rostro como si éste me quemara. -¿Necesitas que me humille más?

**Rosalie POV.**

-No Emmet, no es eso-Dije rápidamente tomando su rostro entre mis manos.-Necesitas escucharme.-Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir enfocándolos en los míos dándome a entender que me iba a escuchar..-Te respondí eso porque…en ese momento tenía novio, estaba saliendo con alguien, tú no te merecías ninguna mala jugada de mi parte Emmett, mi relación con Royce no era la mejor, él…bueno…él…-Respiré hondo, alejé las manos de su rostro y me enderecé para sentarme, él se quitó de encima y se sentó a un lado.-A él lo conocí cuando empecé la preparatoria, todos mis amigos me dijeron que no era bueno que saliera con él, que no era un buen partido, sin embargo no los escuché, estaba tan embelesada con él que ignoraba todo lo malo, ignoraba el cómo me veía él, para él yo era simplemente la niña bonita que no había aceptado a nadie más por años y que ahora estaba con él, era el trofeo de algo que los demás no habían podido lograr, sin embargo yo a él lo veía más como el príncipe que todas esperan, todos se daban cuenta de cómo me trataba, él quería que fuera como él quería, no le gustaba que estuviera con mis amigos, ya sabes, los mismos que te conté hace un rato, le enojaba verme con ellos y más si estaba jugando americano o algo así, no le gustaba que hablara de autos, le enojaba cuando se daba cuenta que sabía más que él sobre muchas cosas, sin embargo creía que era normal, pensaba que realmente no me trataba mal, que solo era su forma de ser y prefería hacer lo que él quería a terminar peleando, una vez rompimos por una semana, todos me felicitaban y me decían que era lo mejor que había podido hacer, sin embargo no me sentía así, esa semana me sentí tan…tan destrozada, había creado una dependencia hacía él muy grande, sentía que sin él no era nada así que terminé rogándole que regresáramos, que no me dejara- Aún recordaba sus palabras esa vez que llegué pidiéndole que no me hiciera eso…

_Era viernes en la noche, todos habían salido de fiesta, mis amigos y hermano después de escuchar varias veces de mi boca lo cansada que estaba, habían aceptado dejarme quedar a dormir en vez de ir con ellos, la verdad era que seguía tan destrozada que no tenía ganas de nada, en la noche escuchaba los truenos y la lluvia caer por todos lados, era bastante perfecto el escenario para mi estado de ánimo, no dejaba de llorar y llorar una y otra vez hasta que no lo soporté más, tomé mis llaves de la casa y salí en mi pantalón de pijama junto con mi blusa de tirantes, era una vestimenta nada apropiada pero no pensaba claro, no podía ir en auto ya que e lo había llevado Jasper, caminé sintiendo las frías gotas resbalarme por mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y cubriendo mis brazos, sabía que hasta una pulmonía podía agarrar, pero no me importaba, seguí caminando hasta llegar al único lugar que necesitaba, toqué el timbre y apareció ante mí a la única persona a la que buscaba, Royce. Me lancé a él nada más verlo y lo abracé como si en ello se me fuera la vida y comencé a llorar pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, -La razón por la que habíamos terminado era porque había preferido salir con mis amigos que con él y en ese momento me había sentido tan valiente que le había dicho que si no le parecía, terminábamos en ese momento, era obvio que él había dicho que terminábamos.- No quería soltarlo, no quería seguir sin él._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Rosalie?-Habló de mala gana._

_-Yo…quería verte, necesitaba verte.-Acepté.-No puedo seguir así Royce, te extraño, te necesito, no puedo seguir sin ti. Perdón, perdón por ser tan idiota._

_-Entra antes de que te sigas mojando.-Dijo ignorándome, se me hacía raro que estuviera en su casa en un viernes, sin embargo no pregunté y caminé hacia adentro encontrándome con la respuesta a la pregunta no hecha. En el sillón estaba Mindy, -la que se supone en ese entonces era mi amiga- en bragas y sostén, fue hasta ese momento, que me di cuenta que Royce estaba sin camisa y con todo el cabello alborotado. Mi "mejor amiga" había estado a punto de acostarse con mi exnovio y todo por mi culpa. Mi culpa por haberle dicho que terminábamos. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Hablé enojada._

_-Yo…Rose…te lo puedo explicar.-Empezó a hablar Mindy mientras buscaba su ropa._

_-No, no me puedes explicar nada, estabas a putno de acostarte con __**mi**__ novio._

_-Pero si él ya no es tu novio-Habló una vez que se terminó de vestir.-él me dijo que ustedes terminaron hace una semana._

_-Pues acabamos de regresar y tú te largas-Dije señalándole la puerta, al ver que no hacía nada me acerqué a ella y la tomé del cabello jalándola para que saliera, no me había dado cuenta que Royce simplemente se había ido a la esquina de la sala a vernos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, en ese momento no me daba cuenta de que él estaba disfrutando eso, no me daba cuenta de nada, ni de mi propio comportamiento. Una vez que Mindy se había ido me tiré a los brazos de Royce los cuales estaban abiertos esperándome.-¿Por qué te ibas a acostar con ella?-Le había preguntado entre lágrimas._

_-Tú me obligaste a esto Rose, no sabes lo devastado que estaba, era claro que necesitaba a alguien para no pensarte, pero no podía, mientras estaba con ella, solo pensaba en ti y en lo mucho que te extrañaba. ¿Ahora ves lo que pasa si nosotros terminamos?-Asentí con la cabeza llorando más._

_-Perdón, perdóname Royce. _

_-¿Ves que necesitas de mí para ser alguien?-Preguntaba mientras me acariciaba el cabello.-Sin mí no puedes estar bien, me necesitas Rose. No vuelvas a hacer otra vez esto, nadie sabe qué pueda pasar.-Asentí con la cabeza, me había tragado cada palabra que había salido de su boca, había creído que él era indispensable en mi vida, había creado una dependencia._

…-Desde esa vez nunca volví a separarme de él, creía que era mor verdadero Emmett.-Sentí como se acercó a abrazarme, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, que estaba llorando, pero no lloraba por que extrañara a Royce, sino por lo imbécil que había sido.-Seguí con él el siguiente año y bueno, para el último año ya sabes, mi hermano y yo nos vinimos para acá, el día que le dije que me iba a ir se puso como loco y comenzó a aventar cosas, creí que era normal, siempre que se enojaba hacía eso, le prometí que iba a seguir con él a pesar de la distancia, que en cuanto terminara este año, iba a regresar, él me amenazó diciendo que ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando nosotros nos separábamos así que le había prometido no engañarlo con nadie más aquí, los primeros días seguimos hablando por teléfono, por skype, a veces él ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de marcarme o me decía que no podía contestar, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que no era amor en realidad, yo simplemente le había creído todo lo que él me había dicho, el día que tú me dijiste eso, te dije que no porque yo aún tenía una "relación" con él, o bueno…pensaba que la tenía aún, sabía que él me engañaba y que salía con otras chicas, yo ya no sentía lo mismo por él, pero no te podía decir nada a ti, no mientras estuviera con él, tú siempre me has tratado muy bien y no te merecías la misma basura que yo había tenido, así que por eso te dije eso, ese mismo día en la tarde hablé con Royce y le dije que terminábamos, él bueno…me dijo muchas cosas, me amenazó incluso y me dijo que no iba a poder seguir sin él, pero en realidad, yo no lo necesitaba, ni siquiera sentía el más mínimo ápice de cariño por él, me había dado cuenta de la basura que era, sin embrago, cuando intenté hablar contigo tú ya no me hablabas, ni siquiera me dedicabas un hola, fue cuando empezaste lo de el equipo de americano y empezaste a salir con todas esas chicas. Tú también me gustas Emmett, y mucho, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta estar contigo, me siento querida, valorada y eso…eso me encanta, si te pregunté si en serio sentías eso por mí, no era para elevar mi ego, era porque es muy difícil para mí creer eso,

-El que un imbécil no haya sabido valorar lo que tenía y lo que eres, no implica que los demás no lo hagamos Rosalie-Habló por primera vez desde que empecé a explicarle todo.-Nunca tuviste porque sentirte así, nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres asombrosa, salí con las chicas, pero nunca pasamos a nada, nadie era como tú, tan impresionante.

-¿De verdad?-Me costaba mucho trabajo creerlo.

-Te lo juro.-Dijo antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme lentamente. Recibí su beso de la mejor manera, no quería separarme de él, me sentía querida por primera vez. Nos separamos respirando lentamente, me volvió a abrazar, enterré mi cabeza en su cuello.-Ahora tienes que aceptar ser mi novia, no quiero que pienses que soy un fácil de lo peor.-Reí por su comentario, me encantaba estar con él, siempre sabía qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor.-De acuerdo, acepto ser tu novia.-Dije antes de volver a juntar mis labios con los suyos.

* * *

OWWWWW lo amé...¿Ustedes? REVIEW?

**Ale AR.**


	30. Capítulo 29

**¡Hoooola! Primero...**

**¡Feliz Navidad, fin del mundo, año nuevo, reyes magos, día de recalentado, día de sobras de recalentado y todo lo demás! Jajaja, chicas, espero se la hayan pasado increíble, ojalá hayan recibido ese Edward o Jacob que tanto deseamos, el mío sigue en espera, y de verdad, mis mejores deseos y que este 2013 esté lleno de cosas increíbles y ojalá sigan aquí como mis fieles lectoras que son! **

**Ahoooooora...muchas gracias por sus reviews, sé que a veces tardo mucho en actualizar pero saben lo rarita que soy y que a veces se me pone en pausa la cabeza y no vienen ideas buenas pero aquí estoy nuevamente y con un capítulo medio dramático, ya sé, ya sé, seguro me van a decir :¿De dónde sacas tanto drama Alejandra? Y les contestaré:¡No lo sé! ¡Soy forever rara! Pero espero les guste el capítulo, cada vez estamos más cerca de esta historia y pf... Me entra la emoción y la nostalgia jajajaja (raaaraaaa) en fin, no las molesto más con mi bla bla bla y ojalá les guojalá ojalá dejen muchos reviews porque acaben lo muy feliz que me hacen con eso y que leeeeeoooo tooooodooos. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes más que Katie, la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 29.

**Bella POV.**

-No es algo que importé mucho ahora-Contestó Edward. Tal vez si no hubiera visto la forma en que su frente se arrugó le habría creído.

-No confías en mí ¿Cierto?-era hora de utilizar el chantaje emocional, me sentía mal por recurrís a esto, pero era necesario. -Sé que no soy la mejor persona y he cometido errores pero creo que todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, aunque claro, veo que tú no piensas lo mismo, no sé ni siquiera como...

-Bella.

-...pude confiar en ti, si hubiera sabido antes que no iba a recibir la misma confianza, pero claro, ahí estoy siempre confiando en todos, sobretodo en ti, pero te entiendo, no te preocupes, crees que soy una basura y por eso no me tienes confianza...

-Bella.-Elevó la voz. Su tono de amenaza no me iba a detener, necesitaba saber eso.

-...eres cómo los demás, pero supongo me lo merezco, es sólo que pensé que tú ibas a ser diferente, que ibas a responder de otra manera, pero soy una tonta, al fin y al cabo, como dije, tú sólo me ves como una basura después de todo lo que hice...

-Isabella. Deja. De. Hablar. Ya.

-...pero pensaba que tú sabías lo arrepentida que estaba y después de confiarte todo, creí que esto iba a ser mejor, ya sabes, la amistad o lo que sea que es esto, creí que éramos algo así como cómplices, de verdad perdón, he sido tan idiota al pensar en todo eso, y luego tú, es claro que mereces una persona mejor que yo para contarle tus cosas, es sólo que pensé que podía ser yo y...

-¡Tú llegaste a robar el lugar de el amor de mi vida!-Sí, finalmente lo había dicho, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba y se había sentido como una enorme bofetada, ipso facto de escuchar eso me quedé completamente muda.

_El amor de mi vida. Tú llegaste a robar el lugar de el amor de mi vida. El amor de su vida. No le interesas de la manera en que a ti te interesa él. Él ya ama a alguien. Tiene un amor. El amor de su vida._

Esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en mi cabeza y fue justo en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba realmente con él, de lo que esperaba de él, de nosotros...de lo que fuera que teníamos o que pensé teníamos. Mi vista se empezó a nublar, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, a punto de dejar salir ese quejido que era el resultado de el golpe que acababa de recibir.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Yo...no quería gritarte, perdón. Oh por dios, te ofendí realmente gritando ¿Cierto?-No quería escuchar nada más, sólo quería salir del auto, no podía respirar.-perdón, soy un idiota, siempre termino jodiendo todo. Perdóname Bella, sabes lo idiota que soy. -Cada vez sentía más pequeño el auto o tal vez yo era la que se sentía más pequeña, necesitaba salir, necesitaba aire, sentía mis pulmones como se encogían, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba salir. Edward seguía hablando, no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía, sólo necesitaba salir, con la mirada busqué con urgencia la puerta, los seguros estaban puestos.

-Yo...-No podía hablar. -Las puertas.

_Aire. Necesito aire. El amor de su vida. _

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Necesito salir. Abre las puertas.

Tardó unos segundo en reaccionar hasta que entendió y desactivó los seguros. Salí como rayo del auto. Tomé una bocanada de aire. No podía regresar en el mismo auto, necesitaba irme. Comencé a caminar por la orilla de el camino.

-¿Bella?!-Lo escuché llamar mi nombre. No pretendía regresar. Necesitaba estar sola, asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. -¡Bella!-Aceleré el paso. Mis piernas no eran lo suficientemente rápidas así que fácilmente me alcanzó. Me sujetó del brazo firmemente.-¿A dónde vas?

No quería mirarlo, no necesitaba humillarme más. Hablé mirando hacia mis zapatos.-Necesito estar sola, yo...te veo luego. Traté de librarme de su agarre pero sólo conseguí que su mano se apretara un poco más.

-Ya te pedí disculpas por gritar Bella. No sé qué más quieres.

-Yo...sólo quiero estar sola ahorita.

-No puedes ir haciendo un drama enorme por cada error que cometo, Isabella.-Sentí como su voz se elevó. Alcé la vista y lo vi a los ojos, esos ojos que desde la primera vez que los vi me volvieron loca, esos ojos en los cuales aunque no lo reconocí, me encantaba perderme, esos ojos que usualmente me tranquilizaban pero ahora...ahora sólo me hicieron sentirme peor, me hicieron darme cuenta de que nunca se iba a poder tener algo entre nosotros, al principio había creído que era por todos los problemas que teníamos pero ingenuamente llegué a pensar que sí intentaba podría mejorar esto y hacer funcionar algo, había creído que sí él me quería de la misma forma en que yo lo quería a él, lo podríamos haber hecho funcionar pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no eran los problemas, era sólo el hecho de que él ya tenía a el amor de su vida. -No entiendes nada. Sólo déjame sola.-Me separé de su agarre bruscamente y seguí caminando.

-¡Si me explicarás podría entender! ¡Vete! ¡Siempre tú eres la única que importa! ¡Isabella la víctima de la historia! ¡Egoísta, eso es lo que eres! ¡Sólo te preocupas por ti y los demás tenemos la culpa de todos tus problemas! ¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Estoy harto de esto! ¡Estoy harto de tratar con una estúpida niña caprichosa que no puede pensar en nadie más que no sea en ella! ¡Estoy harto de ti!

Me giré para verlo. Yo también ya estaba harta. Ya estaba harta de todo. Con cada palabra que le escuché gritar sentí arañazo tras arañazo en el cuerpo, él no sabía cuanto daño producían sus palabras llenas de enojo, de odio, pero no lo podía culpar, yo había robado algo de él, el amor de su vida. Una lágrima se escurrió de mi ojo antes de que me diera la vuelta y siguiera caminando.

**Edward POV**

Vi la forma en que sus ojos me miraron, la había lastimado. _Eres un idiota Edward_. Nunca pensaba cuando me enojaba pero es que me parecía tan absurdo que reaccionara así por algo así, me había disculpado ya y sin embargo ella no me dijo nada. Me disculparía más tarde, los dos necesitábamos respirar y pensar fríamente.

Me subí al auto y tomé mi celular para marcar.

-Hola tonto. -Escuché la voz de mi mejor amiga del otro lado del celular.

-No sé qué hacer Kat.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido, sabía ya cuál iba a ser su consejo "Habla con ella" y "Eres un idiota que no piensa cuando se enoja así que discúlpate." Pero aún así se lo pedí y la escuché atentamente, después de eso me cortó ya que estaba en casa de Jacob. No necesitaba romance excesivo en ese momento así que la dejé colgar. Ya había pasado una hora y media así que supuse era tiempo suficiente para que Bella hubiera pensado mejor las cosas, encendí el auto y me dirigí a la casa, no pensaba dejar esto así.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Hablé tras su puerta después de tocar dos veces.

-No. -Mujer necia.

-Voy a pasar. No pensaba seguir pidiendo permiso así que abrí la puerta y me la encontré en el piso recargada en su cama y abrazando sus piernas con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas. No necesité más para sentirme como un horrible ogro. Me puse de rodillas frente a ella y deposité un beso en su cabello.-Perdón por ser un idiota que no piensa. No pretendía gritarte ni decirte todo eso. Perdón por ser un horrible ogro que no piensa al hablar. Sabes que no es verdad todo lo que dije. -La escuché soltar un pequeño jadeo. Tomé su cabeza en mis manos y la levanté forzándola un poco. Su rostro lo tenía lleno de lágrimas, sus ojos se veían pequeños e hinchados por haber estado llorando. -No llores mi pequeña. -La abracé inmediatamente, no soportaba verla llorar. -Soy un idiota. Golpeame si quieres, insúltame, dime lo imbécil que soy pero no llores, no por mí. -Acaricié sus pequeños ojos rojos de tanto llorar y comencé a depositar suaves besos por toda su cara y con besos más largos limpié las lágrimas que seguían brotando por sus ojos.

-No me hagas esto Edward-Habló finalmente hipando.

-Perdón. No debí haber gritado desde un principio, es sólo que sabes lo impulsivo que soy y el poco control que tengo sobre mi carácter.

-No fue por eso.-Dijo enterrando nuevamente su rostro en sus rodillas.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo...es difícil de explicar...es sólo que...-Y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.-Perdón Edward, no sé qué hice para que me odiaras tanto, no sé a qué te refieres con eso de robar el amor de tu vida, pero de verdad lo siento. Yo no sabía nada.

-¿Es por eso?-Dije sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, perdón.

-No te disculpes por algo que no hiciste realmente. -Susurré en su oído antes de besarle su oreja.

-Pero dijiste que yo...

No la dejé terminar-Dije lo que pensé cuando supe que tú venías. No te sientas culpable porque no lo eres. Pero de todas formas, sé que hay otra razón más por la que estás así y no me la has dicho todavía.

-Yo...no es nada.-Alzó su rostro limpiando son el dorso de su mano sus lágrimas, quité su mano para que no se irritara más los ojos y con mis pulgares suavemente quité esas pequeñas gotas que tanto odiaba ver.

-Dime. Por favor ,Bella. Necesito saber por qué estás así. Acuné su rostro en mis manos como sí de la flor más delicada se tratara.

-Es una idiotez, no tiene sentido.

-No importa, quiero saber.

-Es sólo que yo...bueno...olvídalo. No es nada. De verdad. -No le creía ni una sola palabra. -¿Me explicas a qué te refieres con eso de que yo robé el lugar?

-Ya te dije que no lo hiciste y también ya te dije que no tiene importancia alguna. -Me senté en el piso junto a ella, estirando las piernas.

-Pero quiero saber de todas formas. Por favor. -No le podía negar algo después de verla de esa forma.

-De acuerdo...pero prométeme que vas a dejar de sentirte culpable. -Asintió y se giró para verme mientras hablara.

* * *

Ya sé, muuuy corto, pero necesito ordenar bien esta cabecita antes de subir lo siguiente. Espero les haya gustado a pesar de su poco contenido, espero reviews poooor fama y otra vez gracias a a las que me hiñan añadido a sus favoritos, que me siguen y siguen esta historia y a las que dejan reviews, mil gracias.

Besos.

Ale AR.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a favoritos, por seguir la historia y por seguir aquí, muchas gracias de verdad y bueno...aquí nuevo CAP espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:La historia me pertenece completamente. Lo personajes no. **

* * *

**Capítulo 30.**

-Bien... -Respiré hondo antes de empezar a hablar.-Las vacaciones antes de entrar a preparatoria, conocía a una chica, se llamaba Tanya, Tanya Denali. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca como la leche, cuerpo de modelo, sonrisa perfecta, toda la escuela quedó enamorada de ella y entre ellos me incluía yo. Tanya era la mujer que siempre creí necesitar, no me costó trabajo hablar con ella, yo era El Niño bonito que le había gustado a todas las mujeres, era obvio que ella no iba a tener problema en hablar conmigo, conforme la fui conociendo me fui enamorando de ella, sabía que era especial desde el primer día que la conocí, me encantaba todo de ella, con sólo verla en las mañana o sólo escuchar su voz, mi día era feliz, al segundo mes de conocerla y saber que estaba enamorado, me decidí a decirle lo que sentía, cuando se lo dije no fue difícil ya que ella me dijo que se sentía de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía, comenzamos a salir y ya sabes, la pareja perfecta, todos nos envidiaban. En ese tiempo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ella, hacia todo lo que ella pedía, mi único propósito en esos momentos era hacerla feliz, que ella no sintiera que algo le faltaba, sentía que ella era el amor de mi vida, pero dime ¿Quién a esa edad no siente que su primer amor es para toda la vida?-Pregunté más para mí mismo que para Bella.

-Duramos todo ese tiempo juntos ,sin problemas, llegamos al primer año de preparatoria y todo seguía siendo asombroso hasta que comenzó a juntarse más y más con Jessica, Lauren...James y todo ese grupo, ellos apenas comenzaban también a descubrir "La vida" si es que lo quieres llamar así, ella sentía la misma curiosidad que ellos así que no le costó trabajo estar en el grupo, a diferencia tuya, Tanya comenzó a drogarse, a beber diario, a veces ni siquiera sabía qué le afectaba más, si las drogas, el cigarro o la bebida. Hubo días en los que llegaba a la escuela completamente perdida o simplemente no llegaba a la escuela, tenía que ir a buscarla a casa de alguno de sus amigos, incluso parques a veces, la encontraba usualmente tirada y perdida en un mundo al que yo no podía entrar, me mataba verla así, no podía dejar que el amor de mi vida se estuviera matando a sí misma. Discutimos más de una vez por eso, pero siempre las peleas iban empeorando una y otra vez, se iba enojada de donde estuviéramos para ir a drogarse o lo que sea. De verdad traté de ayudarla-Sentí como si estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie.-De verdad lo hice. Una vez mientras peleábamos ella tuvo una crisis debido a una sobredosis y terminó en el hospital, me asusté como los mil demonios, lloré toda una noche mientras trataban de estabilizarla, no podía seguir con eso así que en cuanto despertó hablamos, le dije que yo no podía seguir con eso, ella no podía seguir así, ese día me prometió intentarlo, me prometió hacerlo por mí, por nosotros y lo intentó, pero no funcionó, dejó por un tiempo todos sus vicios pero comenzó a tener un desorden alimenticio, entonces era bulímica, su sonrisa no era la misma, acabada por el cigarro, el alcohol y la bulimia ya no era igual, su cabello se le caía a montones, no brillaba, su cara estaba completamente demacrada, ojeras bajo los ojos y entonces ella no podía seguir, yo no sabía, pero ella comenzó a verse de nuevo con James, fue hasta un día que llegué a su casa para darle una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario, que la encontré con él, sus padres casi nunca estaban en su casa así que ella me había dado un juego de llaves ya que casi siempre estábamos juntos, ese día llegué con varios regalos para dejarlos en su cuarto, pero al parecer la sorpresa era para mí, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto la encontré en la cama con James, lo peor es que no se dieron cuenta hasta que pasaron dos minutos, no podía creer lo que había visto. En cuanto Tanya me vio ahí parado con sus regalos en mis manos se quedó completamente petrificada, James simplemente me vio con cara de suficiencia y burla y me dijo -Creo que ya no va a necesitar esos regalos Cullen.

Después de eso me fui tan destrozado, no quería saber nada de nadie, Tanya me pidió disculpas pero ya era muy tarde, le dije que no quería saber nada de ella, le dije lo mucho que me había destrozado, lo mucho que la odiaba en esos momentos, entonces fue cuando regresó de nuevo a sus malditas drogas, tuvo tres abortos de los cuales me enteré por las enfermeras del hospital donde trabaja mi padre, cada dos semanas regresaba al hospital por alguna sobredosis y seguía con James.

Dos días antes de terminar el segundo año se acercó a mí y me pidió hablar después de la escuela, acepté, a fin de cuentas la extrañaba aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, la vi afuera de mi casa...

_-Hola-Me saludó con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de todo me seguía pareciendo la criatura más bella del mundo. La saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza.-yo...perdón Edward.-Dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y soltarse a llorar, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude mientras que yo también lloraba.-Perdón por todo, nos arruiné, me arruiné, te arruiné a ti y arruiné lo nuestro,-Decía entre lágrimas.-Sabes que te amo, aún te amo, nunca había amado a alguien como lo hago contigo, no sé por qué lo hice, perdón, no me odies, no podría con eso._

_-No te odio, también te amo,-Le respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello.-Nunca te dejé de amar realmente, no podría odiarte, eres el amor de mi vida Tanya. _

_-Y tú el mío Edward, tú el mío. Perdón._

_Nos quedamos así una hora por lo menos hasta que no tranquilizamos los dos._

_-Me voy mañana.-Dijo después de un silencio._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me voy, al parecer una chica pidió algo de un intercambio para venir aquí y mis padres ofrecieron mi lugar para ella, dijeron que necesito alejarme de aquí. _

_-¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios viene?! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No te pueden sustituir así nada más! _

_-Yo...creo que es lo mejor Eddie-Era la única que dejaba que me llamara así, sólo con ella me gustaba escuchar ese odioso apodo ya que sabía que lo decía con amor.-Necesito ayuda, me voy a ir a Phoenix. Ahí tienen un centro de rehabilitación así que ahí voy a ir. _

_-No, no te puedes ir, no me hagas esto.-No podía dejarla ir, no así. _

_-Es lo mejor, entiéndelo, ve todo el daño que te hice, no puedo seguir así._

Te odié desde ese momento, pero como ya dije, no era tu culpa Bell-Dije regresando a la realidad.-vinieras o no, ella tenía que ir tarde o temprano a rehabilitación, cuando tú...cuando comenzaste a meterte en lo mismo con James y todos ellos, no podía soportar la idea de tener que pasar por lo mismo, no podía verte terminar igual que Tanya, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, júramelo.-Dije mientras tomaba sus manos, no podría soportar verla a ella terminar igual que Tanya. Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero eso no me bastaba.-Júramelo Isabella. Juralo.

-Lo juro Edward...no te preocupes, no voy a traerte de nuevo su imagen.-Dijo hablando con...¿Dolor?

-¿Qué?-Pregunté confundido.

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a traerte recuerdos que te lastiman tanto.

-¿Crees que es sólo porque me traes recuerdos, Isabella?-Esta mujer era ciega. Asintió con la cabeza. -No es por eso Bella, no podría soportar verte a ti así. Me importas demasiado como para verte mal.

-¿Te...te importo?

-¡Claro que me importas! Bella yo...-agaché la mirada nervioso. -No creí que algún día me volvería a sentir así pero tú...bueno... desde hace tiempo creo que me enamoré de ti.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-Habló incrédula.

* * *

Ahhhhhh! Ya llegó el momento que tanto esperábamos caray...quenervios jajajaja bueno...espero reviews eeeeh!

Besos.

Ale AR.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Hola, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar la historia a favoritos, por seguir la historia y por seguir aquí, muchas gracias de verdad y bueno...aquí nuevo CAP espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:La historia me pertenece completamente. Lo personajes no.**

* * *

**Capítulo 30.**

-Bien... -Respiré hondo antes de empezar a hablar.-Las vacaciones antes de entrar a preparatoria, conocí a una chica, se llamaba Tanya, Tanya Denali. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca como la leche, cuerpo de modelo, sonrisa perfecta, toda la escuela quedó enamorada de ella y entre ellos me incluía yo. Tanya era la mujer que siempre creí necesitar, no me costó trabajo hablar con ella, yo era El Niño bonito que le había gustado a todas las mujeres, era obvio que ella no iba a tener problema en hablar conmigo, conforme la fui conociendo me fui enamorando de ella, sabía que era especial desde el primer día que la conocí, me encantaba todo de ella, con sólo verla en las mañana o sólo escuchar su voz, mi día era feliz, al segundo mes de conocerla y saber que estaba enamorado, me decidí a decirle lo que sentía, cuando se lo dije no fue difícil ya que ella me dijo que se sentía de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía, comenzamos a salir y ya sabes, la pareja perfecta, todos nos envidiaban. En ese tiempo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ella, hacia todo lo que ella pedía, mi único propósito en esos momentos era hacerla feliz, que ella no sintiera que algo le faltaba, sentía que ella era el amor de mi vida, pero dime ¿Quién a esa edad no siente que su primer amor es para toda la vida?-Pregunté más para mí mismo que para Bella.

-Duramos todo ese tiempo juntos ,sin problemas, llegamos al primer año de preparatoria y todo seguía siendo asombroso hasta que comenzó a juntarse más y más con Jessica, Lauren...James y todo ese grupo, ellos apenas comenzaban también a descubrir "La vida" si es que lo quieres llamar así, ella sentía la misma curiosidad que ellos así que no le costó trabajo estar en el grupo, a diferencia tuya, Tanya comenzó a drogarse, a beber diario, a veces ni siquiera sabía qué le afectaba más, si las drogas, el cigarro o la bebida. Hubo días en los que llegaba a la escuela completamente perdida o simplemente no llegaba a la escuela, tenía que ir a buscarla a casa de alguno de sus amigos, incluso parques a veces, la encontraba usualmente tirada y perdida en un mundo al que yo no podía entrar, me mataba verla así, no podía dejar que el amor de mi vida se estuviera matando a sí misma. Discutimos más de una vez por eso, pero siempre las peleas iban empeorando una y otra vez, se iba enojada de donde estuviéramos para ir a drogarse o lo que sea. De verdad traté de ayudarla-Sentí como si estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie.-De verdad lo hice. Una vez mientras peleábamos ella tuvo una crisis debido a una sobredosis y terminó en el hospital, me asusté como los mil demonios, lloré toda una noche mientras trataban de estabilizarla, no podía seguir con eso así que en cuanto despertó hablamos, le dije que yo no podía seguir con eso, ella no podía seguir así, ese día me prometió intentarlo, me prometió hacerlo por mí, por nosotros y lo intentó, pero no funcionó, dejó por un tiempo todos sus vicios pero comenzó a tener un desorden alimenticio, entonces era bulímica, su sonrisa no era la misma, acabada por el cigarro, el alcohol y la bulimia ya no era igual, su cabello se le caía a montones, no brillaba, su cara estaba completamente demacrada, ojeras bajo los ojos y entonces ella no podía seguir, yo no sabía, pero ella comenzó a verse de nuevo con James, fue hasta un día que llegué a su casa para darle una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario, que la encontré con él, sus padres casi nunca estaban en su casa así que ella me había dado un juego de llaves ya que casi siempre estábamos juntos, ese día llegué con varios regalos para dejarlos en su cuarto, pero al parecer la sorpresa era para mí, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto la encontré en la cama con James, lo peor es que no se dieron cuenta hasta que pasaron dos minutos, no podía creer lo que había visto. En cuanto Tanya me vio ahí parado con sus regalos en mis manos se quedó completamente petrificada, James simplemente me vio con cara de suficiencia y burla y me dijo -Creo que ya no va a necesitar esos regalos Cullen.

Después de eso me fui tan destrozado, no quería saber nada de nadie, Tanya me pidió disculpas pero ya era muy tarde, le dije que no quería saber nada de ella, le dije lo mucho que me había destrozado, lo mucho que la odiaba en esos momentos, entonces fue cuando regresó de nuevo a sus malditas drogas, tuvo tres abortos de los cuales me enteré por las enfermeras del hospital donde trabaja mi padre, cada dos semanas regresaba al hospital por alguna sobredosis y seguía con James.

Dos días antes de terminar el año se acercó a mí y me pidió hablar después de la escuela, acepté, a fin de cuentas la extrañaba aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, la vi afuera de mi casa...

_-Hola-Me saludó con una leve sonrisa. A pesar de todo me seguía pareciendo la criatura más bella del mundo. La saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza.-yo...perdón Edward.-Dijo antes de lanzarse a mis brazos y soltarse a llorar, la abracé lo más fuerte que pude mientras que yo también lloraba.-Perdón por todo, nos arruiné, me arruiné, te arruiné a ti y arruiné lo nuestro,-Decía entre lágrimas.-Sabes que te amo, aún te amo, nunca había amado a alguien como lo hago contigo, no sé por qué lo hice, perdón, no me odies, no podría con eso._

_-No te odio, también te amo,-Le respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello.-Nunca te dejé de amar realmente, no podría odiarte, eres el amor de mi vida Tanya._

_-Y tú el mío Edward, tú el mío. Perdón._

_Nos quedamos así una hora por lo menos hasta que nos tranquilizamos los dos._

_-Me voy mañana.-Dijo después de un silencio._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me voy, al parecer una chica pidió algo de un intercambio para venir aquí y mis padres ofrecieron mi lugar para ella, dijeron que necesito alejarme de aquí._

_-¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios viene?! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No te pueden sustituir así nada más!_

_-Yo...creo que es lo mejor Eddie-Era la única que dejaba que me llamara así, sólo con ella me gustaba escuchar ese odioso apodo ya que sabía que lo decía con amor.-Necesito ayuda, me voy a ir a Phoenix. Ahí tienen un centro de rehabilitación así que ahí voy a ir._

_-No, no te puedes ir, no me hagas esto.-No podía dejarla ir, no así._

_-Es lo mejor, entiéndelo, ve todo el daño que te hice, no puedo seguir así._

Te odié desde ese momento, pero como ya dije, no era tu culpa Bell-Dije regresando a la realidad.-vinieras o no, ella tenía que ir tarde o temprano a rehabilitación, cuando tú...cuando comenzaste a meterte en lo mismo con James y todos ellos, no podía soportar la idea de tener que pasar por lo mismo, no podía verte terminar igual que Tanya, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, júramelo.-Dije mientras tomaba sus manos, no podría soportar verla a ella terminar igual que Tanya. Bella asintió con la cabeza, pero eso no me bastaba.-Júramelo Isabella. Juralo.

-Lo juro Edward...no te preocupes, no voy a traerte de nuevo su imagen.-Dijo hablando con...¿Dolor?

-¿Qué?-Pregunté confundido.

-Ya te lo dije, no voy a traerte recuerdos que te lastiman tanto.

-¿Crees que es sólo porque me traes recuerdos, Isabella?-Esta mujer era ciega. Asintió con la cabeza. -No es por eso Bella, no podría soportar verte a ti así. Me importas demasiado como para verte mal.

-¿Te...te importo?

-¡Claro que me importas! Bella yo...-agaché la mirada nervioso. -No creí que algún día me volvería a sentir así pero tú...bueno... desde hace tiempo creo que me enamoré de ti.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-Habló incrédula.

* * *

Ahhhhhh! Ya llegó el momento que tanto esperábamos caray...quenervios jajajaja bueno...espero reviews eeeeh!

Besos.

Ale AR.


	33. Capítulo 32

**¡Hoooooolaaaa!**

**Oigan,que malas.**

**Excepto Conny ,mil gracias por tu review , hermosa y u que bueno que te esté gustando este ff gracias por leer y dejar un review. besote. **

**Sigo, que malas, no han dejado review las demás :( espero en éste sí comenten ¡eeeehhh! Sino me va a dar un infarto, se me va a borrar la memoria y se me va a olvidar que Edward y Bella tienen que estar juntos...¡Ah ,verdad! Dejen review para que no pase eso jajaja.**

* * *

**Y para la o el que dejó esto:**

_Guest 3/24/13 . chapter 5_

_en un intercambio no es de 2? quien se fue de los cullen para quedarse con los renee? o de forck? eso no se especifica_

**_Bueno, a lo largo de la historia se explica pero no importa Te explico que para eson estoy, :)) no siempre cuando te vas a estudiar de Intercambio, forzosamente el estudiante que va en tu lugar tiene que ser de la casa donde te vas a quedar, así que así lo manejé aquí, Tanya es la que se va dejando el lugar para que Bella pueda ir a Forks y los Cullen simplemente se ofrecieron como familia de acogida. :)) espero te haya solucionado tu duda. Besos._**

* * *

**Ahora sí, capítulooooooo.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece excepto lagunas que son mencionado es su momento. La historia es completamente mía, todo lo demás de SM. _

* * *

**Capítulo 32.**

–¿Puedo pasar?–Escuché la voz de Bella al otro lado de mi puerta.

–Pasa–Dije desde mi cama. Entró lentamente y se quedó del lado de mi ventana. –¿Qué sucede?–Pregunté aún medio dormido. No era normal que viniera a mitad de la noche y se quedará callada.

–Nada...perdón. Mejor vuelve a dormir. Siento haberte despertado.–Ya iba a salir cuando hablé fuerte y claro. –Deja ya de escapar así Isabella. –Me puse de pie y la tomé del brazo.–Estoy harto de que cada vez que debes decir o hacer algo sales corriendo como sí te fuera a comer o algo así. D e una vez por todas enfrenta lo que pasa. Ten el valor de decir las cosas. Te dije lo que sentía ¿qué hiciste? Huiste.

–¿Es Tanya?–Preguntó mirándome a los ojos como un venadito asustado.

–¿Qué? ¿Tanya qué tiene que ver aquí?

–¿Tanya regresó? ¿Es por ella por quien te arreglaste? ¿Ella está aquí?–Así que eso era. Al parecer no era tan indiferente hacia mí.

–¿Para qué quieres saber eso? No es como sí te afectara. ¿O sí?–Tal vez estaba jugando un poco sucio pero necesitaba saber si sentía algún mínimo sentimiento por mí.

–No, no me afecta en absoluto. Es sólo que...como ibas tan arreglado, tú nunca te has vestido de esa forma conmigo, digo, con nadie.

–¿Estoy imaginándolo o estás celosa?–Comencé a sonreír un poco ante la idea. Eso sería una buena señal para mí.

–No. No lo estoy–Respondió rápidamente a la defensiva.

–Pues parece que lo estás. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta de eso a millas de distancia.–Comencé a cortar la distancia que nos separaba. Sentí su respiración acelerarse. Era mi oportunidad, iba a besarla y no me iba a detener, claro que no. Comencé a sentir sus labios en contacto con los míos, al fin estaba en el cielo, estaba entrando cuando sentí como bruscamente separó ese exquisito manjar de mí.

–N-no me vuelvas a besar Edward. Yo no estoy celosa, para estar celosa tendría que sentir algo por ti y...no es el caso.–Habló bruscamente dejándome sorprendido.

Así qué no sentía nada por mí. Bien, veríamos qué tanta verdad tenían sus palabras.–De acuerdo. Perdón si te molesté. Ahora, si fueras tan amable, por favor sal de mi cuarto que es tarde y quiero dormir.–Coloqué mi mano en su espalda y la encaminé hacia la puerta, una vez que ella estudia fuera hablé antes de cerrar la puerta.–Ah, y en cuanto a tu pregunta: Sí, Tanya regresó y fue con ella con quien salí.–Lo sé, era una mentira pero tenía un fin esa mentira. Yo sabía que ella sentía algo, algo me lo decía y no iba a descansar hasta que lo aceptara, me importaba un pepino la forma en que lo iba a tener que lograr y gracias al cielo tenía todo el domingo para pensar en qué iba a hacer.

–Alice, necesito hablar contigo. –Dije entrando abruptamente a su cuarto.

–¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!–Gritó mientras se escondía en su clóset. Salí de su cuarto deprisa. Yo qué iba a saber que iba a estar en toalla. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Casi pude ver a mi hermana desnuda! Me sentía enfermo, traumado de por vida.

–Y-yo, lo siento Alice. No sabía que...perdón. Juro que no vi nada. ¡Lo juro!–Oh por Dios, por Dios, por Dios.

–¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar puertas antes de entrar a la habitación de alguien?–Gritó al otro lado de la puerta.

–Sí, pero tú eres mi hermana, ¿Yo qué rayos iba a saber?–Le dije del otro lado.

–El que sea tu hermana no indica que me baño con ropa y que no necesito privacidad, tonto.–Abrió la puerta ya vestida con un pants y una blusa de tirantes.–¿Qué quieres? Apúrate porque sí te tardas hablando no me va a dar tiempo de arreglarme y vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela.

–¿Puedo entrar?–Pregunté educadamente. Ali rodó los ojos y me jaló del brazo.–Necesito tu ayuda.–Dije mientras me distraía viendo la ropa en el clóset.

–¿Para?–Se sentó en la orilla de su cama mientras me observaba.–No arrugues nada o te mato.

–Es sobre Bella, yo...estoy enamorado de ella Ali.–Tomé entre mis manos unos jeans que empezaban creo desde el ombligo, que ropa tan más rara e incómoda usaba mi hermana.–¿Por qué tienes ropa de embarazada?

–No es de embarazada idiota, son jeans de cadera alta. Y me agrada saber que al fin aceptaste lo que sientes por Bella, van a ser la pareja perfecta, lo sé. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

–Sí, bueno. El problema es ese, ya se lo dije pero no obtuve la respuesta que esperaba.–Dejé los jeans en su lugar y tomé un vestido negro que tenía ¡Cuatro tirantes! ¿Quién demonios inventa estás cosas?– ¿Cómo demonios te pones esto?–Intenté metérmelo por los brazos y la cabeza pero terminé atrapado.

–¿Qué te dijo? Juro que si dijo que ella no te ama la voy a matar.–Dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a mí.

–Dijo que no sabía qué sentía. Ali, ¿Me ayudas?

–¡Claro que te voy a ayudar! Es obvio que ella te ama.

–Ya lo sé, pero no lo acepta. De verdad necesito tu ayuda. –Había sido una mala idea tratar de meterme en el vestido de mi hermana.

–¡Ya te dije que sí te voy a ayudar! Sólo déjame pensar.–Gritó sin verme aún.

–No, Ali. Creo que no me estás...

–Shhh. Déjame pensar.–Necesitaba ayuda realmente.

–¡Alice!

–¿Qué?!–Gritó volviéndose hacia mí.–¿Qué haces con mi vestido puesto?!–Chilló.

–¡Te estoy diciendo que necesito tu ayuda! Me quedé atrapado en esto.

–¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes?–Se acercó a mí y empezó a acomodar mis brazos.

–¡Te he estado diciendo una y otra vez que necesitaba ayuda!

–Ah. Era sobre esto. –Una vez que acomodó los tirantes me lo sacó con cuidado y me empujó agresivamente fuera de el clóset.–Aléjate de mi ropa, manitas de alemán*.

–Loca. Bueno, te explico. –Le expliqué lo que planeaba hacer sólo que necesitaba su ayuda y de toda la familia, pero yo no tenía el valor de confesarle a toda la familia lo que sentía por Bella así que en eso ella me iba a ayudar.

–Sólo necesito eso Kate. ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar?–Me había reunido con ella saliendo de la escuela. Ella ya había terminado su curso en Phoenix así que no tenía sentido tomar las clases de los últimos meses ahí.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? Va a terminar odiándome, Edward.

–Sí, estoy seguro, cuando sepa la verdad vas a ver que no te va a odiar, lo prometo.

–Está bien. Si es la única forma de lograr lo que quieres, te apoyo. –Terminamos de hablar y nos fuimos directo a la casa, era la hora del plan. ¿Qué no sentía nada por mí Isabella? Ya lo quería ver.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y comenzó todo. Pasé mi brazo por encima del hombros de Kate, no era raro para nosotros ya que siempre habíamos sido cariñosos el uno con el otro.

–¿Hay alguien?–Grité desde abajo.–¿Pueden bajar todos?!

Tardaron unos tres minutos antes de ver bajar como desfile a toda la familia –Incluyendo a Rose y Jasper quienes también sabían del plan–.

–¡Miren quién regresó!–Solté alegremente mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Kate.

–¡Esme!–Gritó ella soltándose de mi agarre para ir a abrazar a mi madre. Después se fue así con toda la familia quien también la abrazaba con la misma efusión.–Creí que no iba a volver a verlos. No saben lo mucho que los he extrañado a todos.

–Nosotros también te hemos extrañado. Sabes que eres como una hija más para nosotros.–Le dijo Carlisle mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

**Bella POV. **

Ouch. Eso dolía, todos ahí amaban a Tanya. Era como la hija que se había perdido y ahora la encontraban. No lo podía negar, sentía celos de ella y muchos celos, sé que sonaba estúpido pero sentía como si me estuviera arrebatando a mi nueva familia, a la familia que me había recibido tan bien, me quitaba a mis amigos y también a _ėl_ ,a eso había venido seguramente, a recuperarlo y él ni siquiera había dudado ni un segundo en ir a su encuentro, un día me decía que estaba enamorado de mí y literal al siguiente ya había ido a sus brazos. ¿Cómo pude haberle creído? Ahora no me arrepentía ni un poco por no haberle dicho lo mucho que también lo amaba, habría cometido el error más grande de mi vida. El momento en el que me confesó su amor estuve a nada de decirle lo imbécilmente que yo también estaba enamorada de él pero algo me había detenido,tal vez el recordar que sí como amigos no funcionábamos antes como pareja menos, en ese momento hasta podría decir que era como James sólo que James era mucho mejor por el simple hecho de decir desde un principio lo que quería, James no se andaba con juegos de "estoy enamorado". Maldito mentiroso, eso era, un mentiroso y sí, me dolía como una patada en la espinilla saber que Tanya había regresado.

–...y ella es Bella.–Reaccioné cuando escuché mi nombre, genial ¡Presentaciones!

–Hola, Bella.–Saludó alegremente estirando su mano hacia mí. Estuve a punto de girarme como si no me hubiera dado cuenta cuando noté que todos los ojos estaban puestos en mí, era obvio que Esme y Carlisle no esperarían una grosería de mi parte hacia su "una hija más" y ellos no tenían la culpa de mis sentimientos así que estiré la mano aunque muy renuente a hacerlo. –Hola. –Ah no, no iba a saludar con una sonrisa ,eso sería demasiado. Tanya se fue con los demás platicando alegremente hacia la sala, yo me quedé ahí de pie esperando a que se fueran para subir a mi cuarto.

–¿Todo bien, Bella?–Preguntó Edward a mi lado viendo también hacia donde estaban todos. _Maldito mentiroso, mujeriego, imbécil. _

–Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

–No lo sé, a veces los celos nos hacen pasar malos ratos.

Solté una carcajada fingida.–No te preocupes, no es mi caso. Se encogió de hombros con aire despreocupado y posó su mano en mi espalda.–Entonces no creo que te moleste acompañarnos a la sala.–Susurró a mi oído.

–Para nada. –Esto ya se había convertido en un reto. No pensaba mostrarle cuánto me afectaba _ella_ ni él.

* * *

_**Manitas de alemán: ya saben, el dicho, "Tienes manitas de alemán porque todo lo que tocas lo destruyes. Por la 2da GM. **_

Chan chan chaaaaaaan empieza pelea por el macho aaahhhh jaja nocierto. ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco más reviews? Yo digo que sí...

gracias a las que Han aggregator esta historia a sus favoritos o que le dan clic en "seguir" mil gracias. Y ya saben, dejen sus chulospreciososdivinoshermososguapísimosdivinosesp lendorososguapachososgrandotesyamorososreviews

Besos

Ale AR.


	34. Capítulo 33

**¡Holi! ¡Chicaaaas! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos etc. No saben cómo me alegran cada vez que veo un correo con alguna notificación de esta historia. Son un amor. Las amo. Y...traigo nuevo capítulo, un poco corto pero espero les guste.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: La historipese mía, los personajes de SM. **_

* * *

**Capítulo 33.**

Durante todo el resto del día el tema de conversación giró entorno a Tanya. Ella hizo aquí, ella hizo allá. Ya no soportaba eso, no sabía qué me molestaba más, si ver como todos la adoraban ahí o ver que Edward era el que más atención le prestaba.

–Bueno, es tarde, supongo ya querrán cenar–Habló Carlisle.–¿Qué les parece si hoy cenamos fuera?–No por favor, más tiempo viendo como la alaban, no. Todos respondieron que sí enseguida, pero no podía seguir con eso.

–Yo preferiría no ir Carlisle, vayan ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí.

–¿Por qué no quieres ir? ¿Te sientes mal?–Preguntó preocupada Esme.

–No, es sólo que mañana hay escuela y estoy un poco cansada. Preferiría dormir temprano hoy.–Contesté buscando un pretexto rápido.

–¿Estás segura que sólo es porque estás cansada?–Preguntó Edward viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

–Sí, es por eso.–Respondí cortante. Tardé un poco más en convencer a Esme de que se fueran a cenar y me dejaran ahí.

–Sabes que yo no me trago eso de que estés cansada.–Edward llegó por detrás susurrándole al oído para que no escucharan los demás mientras salían de la casa.–Hay algo que te molesta y creo saber qué o mejor dicho quién es.

–No digas idioteces, estoy cansada solamente, el que me agrade o no tu amiguita no tiene nada que ver con que vaya o no.

–Entonces estoy en lo cierto, no te agrada ella.–Me giré para verlo a la cara, tenía su tonta sonrisa de superioridad.

–Si me agrada o no, no cambia nada aquí así que da igual.–Di las buenas noches a los demás y me fui a mi cuarto.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos después de que se fueran cuando me llegó un mensaje de Edward.

_¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de ella? _

_Es hermosa, alegre, carismática, agradable, cariñosa, educada..._

_¿Qué podría haber de malo en ella que no te agrada?_

Que pienses todo eso de ella hace que no me agrade-Hablé para mí misma mientras me dejaba caer en mi cama.

_Ya dije que no importa si me agrada o no. _

_Mejor dedica tu atención a ella. _

Acababa de dejar el celular a mi lado cuando vibró nuevamente. Gemí al pensar que Edward ya había contestado, no quería saber qué iba a decir ahora. Me tomé unos minutos antes de agarrar el celular y revisar el mensaje.

_Tal vez sea eso lo que te molesta, que dedique mi atención a ella. _

_¿Acaso estamos hablando de celos? _

Idiota engreído, enseguida tecleé con furia mi respuesta.

_Deja de decir tonterías, concéntrate en tu noviecita y déjame a mí en paz. _

Me enojaba que tuviera razón y me enojaba que...¡Demonios! Esto era mi culpa, yo se lo había entregado en bandeja de plata a ella. Él me había dicho que me amaba y yo...yo había arruinado todo como siempre. _Sólo falta un par de semanas para que regreses a Phoenix, Bella. Deja de torturarte pensando en ellos. _Nuevamente vibró mi celular.

_No creo que quieras que te deje en paz, sin embargo te voy a dejar que descanses. _

_Besos. _

Lo odiaba. La odiaba. Me odiaba. No respondí nada, apagué el celular por si se le ocurría seguir con su jueguito y me dormí, era mejor si me obligaba a hacerlo para no pensar en nada.

**Edward POV.**

–¿Cuándo le vas a decir que no soy Tanya, Eds?

–Hasta que acepté que siente algo por mí, Kate. No pienso seguir así, faltan semanas para que se regrese a Phoenix y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir sin dar pelea.–Le dije mientras todos seguían con su plática.

Después de cenar regresamos todos a la casa, al parecer Bella se había quedado dormida desde hace bastante rato así que no la vi de nuevo en la noche. Fui directo a mi cuarto planeando lo que haría el día siguiente.

Desperté más temprano, sabía la hora a la que despertaba Bella ya que su escandaloso despertador me lo hacia saber a diario, así que había decidido despertar diez minutos más temprano. Entré lo más silencioso que pude al cuarto de Bella, paso a paso cuidando de no hacer ruido me coloqué al lado de su cama me incliné un poco quedando mi cara a unos pocos centímetros de la suya, hizo unos sonidos raros y enseguida me detuve por sí despertaba, esperé unos segundos y al ver que no se movía seguí con lo mío, tomé cada lado de su cara con mis manos y lo hice, besé sus labios, sentí como abrió su boca dejándome entrar así que seguí besando ese pequeño paraíso, no sabía sí estaba despierta o no pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo, me separé de ella para que pudiéramos respirar los dos, cuando abrí mis ojos vi que ella los tenía aún cerrados, esperé pero seguía sin abrirlos, oh sí, esto iba a estar interesante...me acerqué a su oído y susurré las palabras mágicas.

**Bella POV. **

Acababa de tener el sueño más vivido de toda mi entera vida, besar a Edward, se había sentido tan real, tan lindo, tan...

–Buenos días, Bella durmiente–Escuché su voz interrumpir mis pensamientos. Espera...esto ya era demasiado para ser un sueño. Abrí mis ojos asustada y me encontré con su cara frente a la mía y tenía esa sonrisa de idiota que se acababa de salir con la suya.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí?–Dije tratando de mantener la calma pero él en vez de contestarme depositó un rápido beso en mi boca y enseguida se enderezó completamente.–¡No me vuelvas a besar, idiota!

Soltó una carcajada antes de hablar.–¿Por qué no me dijiste eso hace unos minutos cuando estabas muy de acuerdo en besarme?

–¿De qué demonios hablas?

–No te hagas la que no sabes de qué hablo, hace unos segundos cuando nos besamos.

–Yo no te he besado, deja de decir locuras.

–¿Estás segura de que no lo hiciste?–Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir de mi habitación.

_Oh por Dios, no había soñado, lo había besado. Idiota, idiota y mil veces idiota. _

No pensaba dejar esto así, iba a ir a su cuarto cuando mi despertador comenzó a sonar, tuve que correr a apagarlo para no despertar a los demás, estaba dejándolo de nuevo en su sitio cuando escuché la puerta del lado de Edward cerrarse y el seguro de la mía ponerse. _Ese maldito animal. _Corrí hacia la puerta tratando de girar la chapa pero ésta no cedía.

–¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sabes que es mi turno de bañarme!–Grité enfurecida. No sirvió de mucho mis gritos porque escuché el agua de la ducha. Asombroso ,tendría que esperar a que saliera de bañarse. Sabía que no podía perder el tiempo o se me iba a hacer tarde, resignada decidí escoger la ropa que iba a usar pero no tardé mucho así que terminé acostándome de nuevo. Estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado extraño cuando escuché algo caerse, me enderecé para ver la hora. ¡Demonios! ¡Me había quedado dormida más de treinta minutos! Salí hecha una furia al cuarto de Edward y abrí de golpe su puerta encontrándomelo muy tranquilo cerrando el cierre de su mochila.

–¡¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste si sabías que me había quedado dormida?!–Sonrió con suficiencia.

–No me culpes, la primera vez que te desperté no te gustó así que supuse no querías que te despertara otra vez.–Se encogió de hombros y se colocó la correa de su mochila en el hombro.

–¡Eres tan insoportable!–Grité mientras salía de su recámara.

–Date prisa que en diez minutos salgo de aquí, no quiero que se nos haga tarde, bella durmiente.–Se fue después de decir eso dejándome aún más enojada. ¡Diez malditos minutos! ¡Tenía que estar loco!

–Te quedan nueve minutos. Y vas por ocho si sigues ahí parada.–Gritó desde las escaleras. _Idiota. _Tomé un baño lo más rápido que pude y saliendo me puse la ropa que había elegido, no pude hacer más por mi persona sino el muy maldito era capaz de dejarme y hacerme caminar haciendo que no llegara a mi primer clase.

–¿No vas a desayunar, querida?–Preguntó Esme una vez que bajé corriendo.

–No, Esme. Se me hace tarde ya y no quiero retrasar a los demás, como algo en la escuela.–Me despedí de Carlisle y Esme y salí corriendo al auto de Edward quien ya estaba a nada de irse.–Eres un imbécil.–Susurré para que no me escucharan Emmett ni Alice, no quería agregarlos a la discusión.

–Te ves muy guapa hoy sin maquillaje ni el cabello perfectamente arreglado. Hace mucho que no te veía así.–Me guiñó un ojo y arrancó directo hacia la escuela. A ver si todos tenían la misma opinión que él cuando me vieran, aunque no sabía si lo había dicho realmente o era uno más de sus comentarios burlones.

* * *

**Bueno, de que va a hacer caer a Bella va a tener que hacerla caer. Jajajá. Espero les haya gustado. Besos y gracias. **

**Ale AR. **


	35. Capítulo 34

**¡Holaaaaaaa! Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, a quienes agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos, a quienes me agregaron a mí a sus autores favoritos, a las que pusieron en alerta, muchas gracias! Son un amorsotototototototote. **

**En fin, dejo nuevo capi. Espero les gustE. Besotes. **

* * *

Disclaimer:personajes pertenecen a SM, historia a mí.

* * *

**Capítulo 34. **

Toda la semana fue lo mismo en la casa, Tanya era el tema de conversación, Edward seguía con sus estúpidas formas de molestarme, el miércoles se había comido mi desayuno, en la escuela había hecho una escena en medio de la cafetería gritando "De acuerdo Bella, ya entendí lo mucho que me amas pero no tienes por qué acostarme todo el día." Créanme, fue una completa humillación y tenía más de una idea en mi cabeza para matarlo, el jueves me dejo encerrada en mi cuarto durante la tarde y no quería saber qué demonios tenía planeado ahora para el fin de semana, no quería saberlo realmente, aparte de que toda la semana estuvo pegado a mí durante la escuela y los momentos en que no estaba Tanya.

–¡Hola!–Llegó brincando en mi cama, Alice.

–Hola, Ali–Saludé aún con los ojos cerrados.–¿Y Edward?–Toda la tarde había tenido la duda, en todo el sábado no lo había visto y tal vez y sólo tal vez, me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca por ahí.

–Salió. ¿Ya lo extrañas?–Preguntó.

–No.–No iba a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo.

–¿Por qué no sólo aceptas lo locamente que estás enamorada de él, lo mucho que te encanta, la manera en que amas cuando te molesta y que no puedes estar sin él?–Se apoyó en un codo para verme a la cara, abrí los ojos mirando hacia el techo mientras seguía acostada boca arriba.

–Porque él tiene a Tanya, Alice. No puedo hacer nada contra eso.–No escuché respuesta de ella así que giré la cabeza para verla, estaba sentada con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.–¿Y ahora qué te sucede?

–Lo acabas de aceptar, lo admitiste. Lo amas. ¡Amas a mi hermano!–Chilló emocionada.

Lancé un suspiro y volví a cerrar los ojos.–¿De qué sirve que lo haya admitido si no sirve de algo? No cambia nada, Alice. Él va a seguir con ella.

–Cambia todo, no tienes una idea de cómo cambia todo. ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a él? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo tenías después de que él te confeso su amor y tú sólo te fuiste?

–¿Él estaba mal?!–Grité enderezándome.–Tan mal, que al día siguiente ya tenía su amor de vuelta con Tanya. Es obvio que no le importo. No importa lo que digas.

–¡Eres la más cabezota de este mundo Isabella!

–¿Yo?!–Me empezaba a enojar que me culpara de algo que no hice yo.

–Sí, tú.

–No me vengas con eso, Alice. Aquí el que es un cabezota es tu hermano que es un idiota, insensible, mujeriego y aparte...

–¡Tanya no ha regresado!–Gritó interrumpiéndome.

–¿Qué? Alice, tal vez te estás perdiendo, pero llevas toda una semana conviviendo con Tanya.

–Ella no es Tanya...–Agachó la cabeza.

–Oh no...¿De qué hablas Alice Cullen?–Ahora sí estaba enfadada.

–Bueno, ella...todo esto...fue una idea de Edward para ponerte celosa y...

–¡¿Fue idea de Edward?!

–Sí, ella no es Tanya, es Kate, la mejor amiga de Edward y prima de Tanya, por eso es que la descripción de Tanya iba con el físico de Kate.

–Me mentiste. Pero...espera. ¿Por qué Esme ni Carlisle ni nadie me dijo algo?–No tenía lógica esto.

–Bueno es que...Edward pidió la ayuda de todos y todos aceptaron no decirte nada.

–¿¡Todos lo sabían!? ¿Qué clase de personas son?!–Grité muuuuy enojada.

–No es culpa de ellos, Edward pidió su ayuda, no te enojes...

–¿Dónde está Edward?–Exigí.

–Salió con Kate.

–¿A dónde?–Enseguida busqué mis converse para ponérmelos.

–Bella, tal vez deberías espe...

–¿Dónde?–Estaba en la puerta esperando que me dijera para salir a buscarlo. Ese mentiroso. Finalmente Alice me dio la dirección. Fui al cuarto de Emmett.–Necesito que me hagas un favor, Emmett.

–¿Estás bien?–Preguntó inmediatamente dejando de ver su celular.

–Sí, perfectamente. Me acabo de enterar que todos en esta casa me mintieron para "ayudar" a Edward y nadie tuvo la delicadeza de decirme qué pasaba realmente. ¡Claro que estoy perfectamente!–Terminé explotando en su cara. Emmett se paró enseguida yendo directo hacia a mí pero lo detuve levantando una mano.–Ni se te ocurra decir algo. Necesito que me prestes tu jeep.

–Yo...es mi jeep, Bella. Si quieres te llevo.

–¿Tampoco me puedes ayudar prestándome tu Jeep?–Le reclamé.–Muchas gracias. ¡Qué buenos son en esta casa!–Salí gritando. Genial, tendría que caminar y después pedir un taxi. Iba vociferando mil cosas durante todo el camino hasta que finalmente llegué a la cafetería donde estaban, no fue muy difícil encontrarlos ya que estaban en una mesa de afuera. Caminé decidida y me senté en la silla junto a "Tanya".

–Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal su café?–Pregunté con una fingida sonrisa.

–Amm...¿Hola?–Habló ella.

–Bella, no sabía que querías verme más tiempo. Me lo hubieras dicho y veía si te podía hacer un tiempo.–Edward iba a empezar con sus bromas.

–En realidad, quería conocer mejor a nuestra querida amiga ...Tanya.–Dije el nombre como sí fuera veneno.

–Umm...okay. Bella, ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco...alterada.–Me miró preocupada ella.

–No sabes, vengo, a todo lo que doy.

–Está bien. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres saber?

–Comencemos con tu nombre.–Fingí otra sonrisa.

–Tanya. Tanya Denali.–Dijo como si lo tuviera ensayado.

Levanté las cejas mirándola directo a los ojos.–Así que...Tanya. Bien. Vamos bien.–Me giré para ver al mentiroso de Edward que tenía una cara confundida. Imbécil. Me quedé unos segundos más mirándolo, esperando que dijera algo pero no lo hizo así que seguí. Me giré de nuevo hacia la querida Tanya y seguí haciendo un par de preguntas hasta que me cansé, con cada respuesta que me daba y cada silencio de Edward me encendía cada vez más.–Bueno, déjame decirte, Tanya que me sorprendes, me dio mucho gusto conocerte.–Me puse de pie y le pedí que lo hiciera también, le di un abrazo me separé y comencé a aplaudirle.–Eres una excelente actriz, vas a llegar muy lejos si quieres entrar en el mundo de las telenovelas. Felicidades.–Los dos se me quedaron viendo extrañados.

–¿De qué hablas, Bella?–Habló él.

–Eres un maldito mentiroso, Edward. Me tienes harta, no sabes lo mucho que espero que pasen ya éstas semanas para regresarme a Phoenix.–Le dije sin poder contenerme más antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

–¿De qué hablas?–Me tomó del brazo en la calle deteniéndome.

–De tu mentira. ¿Querías ponerme celosa? Lograste algo mejor, que desee irme en este instante.

–¿De qué mentira hablas?

–¡No sigas fingiendo! Ya sé que ella–Señalé a Kate saliendo de la cafetería.– no es Tanya, que le pediste a todos que me mintieran. ¿Qué pretendías con eso, Edward?

Pasó sus manos por su rostro.–Necesitamos hablar.

–No, necesitamos lo contrario. No me dirijas la palabra.

–Por favor.–Tomó de nuevo mi brazo.–No te muevas.–Pidió soltándome, fue con Kate a decirle algo, ella asintió un par de veces y después se acercó a mí.

–Perdón, Bella. Sé que nos vamos a llevar asombroso después. Entiende que hice los un me pidió.–La ignoré y se fue.

–Vamos a dar un paseo.–Dijo Edward tomando mi mano, la quité enseguida.

–No me toques.

–Bella...hice todo eso porque yo...bueno, sabes que siento algo por ti, necesitaba, necesito que me digas que sientes lo mismo. –No respondí. –¿No vas a hablar?–Silencio de nuevo.–Kate es mi mejor amiga, le pedí que me ayudara porque...bueno, esa noche que fuiste a mi cuarto preguntándome sí era Tanya quien había regresado me di cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad contigo si te hacía creer eso. Pensé que eso te iba a llevar a aceptar que sientes algo. Sé que constantemente hago mal las cosas pero sólo es porque no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué esperar de ti. Eres diferente a todas y eso...me vuelve loco. Eso es lo que amo de ti a pesar de que no lo soporte a veces. Te amo, Isabella. Sé que lo hago ahora.

–¿Me amas?–Pregunté deteniéndome.

–Sí, lo hago. Ya me cansé de no saber qué sientes, si no sientes lo mismo...sólo dijo. Por favor.

–Yo...–Respiré profundo.–También te amo pero...tengo miedo, Edward.–Acepté olvidándome de su estúpida mentira.–Tú y yo no funcionamos juntos. Siempre terminamos mal ¿Por qué intentar algo que probablemente termine mal?

–Tal vez todo ha terminado mal porque no estamos destinados a ser amigos...sino a tener algo más.–Tomó mis manos besando cada una.–Por favor. Dame una oportunidad.

–No sé. En unas semanas me voy. No creo que valga la pena.

–Quédate, por favor. Hazlo. Dame una oportunidad, intentémoslo éstas semanas, si funciona pides que te transfieran a Forks, sino, te regresas.–Me propuso. Me quedé callada unos minutos pensando. ¿Qué podía perder? Sólo intenta.

–De acuerdo. Vamos a intentarlo.–Lo vi sonreír antes de que me besara. ¡Oh por Dios! Esperé tanto tiempo por algo así, pasé mis brazos por su cuello y enredé mis manos en su cabello, cuánto había esperado por poder hacer eso.

–Gracias–Dijo entre un beso y otro.–Te amo.–Siguió hablando.

–Te amo.–Le respondí antes de volver a besarlo. El resto del día estuvimos afuera sin querer arruinar ese momento, cuando comenzó a obscurecer supimos que era momento de regresar a la casa.

–¿Lista?–Dijo dando un apretón a mi mano antes de entrar. Asentí con la cabeza y entramos, no había nadie en la sala así que subimos directo a su cuarto donde nos dejamos caer uno al lado del otro en su cama.–No cabe duda que hoy es el mejor día de todos.–Se giró y comenzó a besarme nuevamente. Le besé de vuelta y así estuvimos hasta que todo comenzó a subir de tono, me coloqué a horcajadas encima de él sin dejar de besarlo, sentí sus manos acariciar mis muslos hasta llegar a mi trasero donde dio un apretón que consiguió sacar un gemido de mí. No sabía muy bien qué hacer así que sólo seguí lo que mis manos pedían, comencé a acariciar por debajo de su playera su torso, lo tenía tan bien formado. Seguimos de esa forma cuando escuchamos un chillido viniendo de la puerta de su cuarto, inmediatamente me quité de encima y me paré de su cama.

–No es lo que crees–Dije torpemente viendo cómo Edward seguía descaradamente en la misma posición en su cama.

–¿No te enseñaron a tocar?–Dijo enojado, Edward.

–Creo que es lo que creo, Bella. Y no sabía que los iba a encontrar en esa situación, hermanito, por eso no toqué.–Habló Alice.–Bella, necesitamos hablar. YA.

Sabía que se avecinaba un interrogatorio muy grande para mí.

–¿Es necesario, Alice? No seas molesta y vete.–Le aventó una almohada enojado.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso o hasta mañana la vuelves a ver.–Amenazó.

–Te veo en un rato.–Dije acercándome a Edward que ya estaba de pie, me tomó por la cintura acercándome a él y me besó enérgicamente. Definitivamente, amaba esto.

–¡Oh vamos! No necesito ver como mi mejor amiga y mi hermano se atascan.–Gritó Alice interrumpiéndonos.

–Entonces vete.–Alice le dirigió una mirada asesina a Edward. Le di un beso rápido en los labios y me fui con Alice.

–¡Me vas a contar todo!–Chilló dando brinquemos camino a su cuarto donde ya estaban Rosalie y Katie-a quién hace tiempo ya no veía- esperando.–Comienza.

Solté un suspiro de rendición y comencé a hablar. Si quería regresar pronto a los brazos de mi novio -que bien se escuchaba eso- tendría que empezar.

Después de una larga fila de chisme pude irme, no sabía que habíamos tardado tanto hasta que vi la hora, 2:30a.m. Asombroso, seguramente Edward ya estaría dormido. Me fui con Katie del cuarto de Alice y nos fuimos al mío ya que se iba a quedar a dormir ahí.

–¡No puedo, Bella!–Gritó una vez que estábamos ya acostadas.

–¿De qué rayos hablas?–Le pregunté confundida.

–Sé que no querías estar hablando con nosotras y querías ir con él. Anda, ve con él y aprovecha que ya todos están dormidos.

–¿Qué?

–Anda, –Me dijo riendo.–Ve y dale una sorpresita. Ya se aguantaron mucho tiempo desde que llegaste a este pueblo, aprovecha ahora que están juntos.

–¿Crees que...sea buena idea?–No era bueno con esto de un novio.–¿Y si él no quiere que vaya?

–Si no lo quisiera sería un idiota, hazlo, te va a amar de más. Créelo. Sólo no hagas mucho ruido que aquí quiero dormir.–Me reí aventando una almohada a su cara.

–De acuerdo. Gracias ,Katie. Te quiero.–Salí del cuarto por la puerta del baño y entré al de Edward igual para no hacer ruido fuera. Estaba completamente dormido boca abajo, caminé de puntitas y me colé en sus cobijas. Me iba a acomodar bajo su brazo cuando él se enderezó.

–¿Qué demo...?–Empezó a hablar sin poder abrir bien los ojos.

–Hola.–Saludé besando rápidamente sus labios. Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–Preguntó confundido.

–¿Quieres que me vaya?–Me moví como sí fuera a irme.

Enseguida pasó sus brazos por mi cadera sujetándome.–No, no te vayas. Quédate.–Me besó colocándome encima de él. Por lo visto, tenía planeado seguir donde nos habíamos quedado. Después de un rato de estar así finalmente decidimos dormir, me coloqué de lado viendo hacia la pared y él detrás de mí enredando sus piernas con las mías y pasando un brazo sobre mi estómago.

–¿Alguna vez has considerado dormir con un pijama y no sólo bóxers?–Pregunté recargando mi cabeza en su cuello.

Soltó una risa.–No, sino no te pondría así de nerviosa.

–Idiota.–Me reí antes de dormir.

* * *

**¡Lo logramos! ¡Bella y Edward están juntos! Psabe estamos súpeeeeeeeeeeer cerca del final. Gracias por todo y... ¿Reviews? Aaaaaaaneeeneeee. ¿Siiii?**

**Ale AR. **


End file.
